The Guardian
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU - SLASH]. With the war won and Harry going back for his last year at Hogwarts; gaining his Vampire Inheritance and learning of Royal bloodlines wasn't quite what he had in mind nor was he expecting to mate with a man who he once had mutual disdain for. [WARNINGS: Usual Creature!Fic themes i.e. Blood play and graphic sexual scenes.]
1. Unexpected Discoveries

**.**

**This story is sort of a re-write to the original 'Blood Lust' story I wrote.**

* * *

**Warnings: Mentions of Blood, Sex, Bonding/Mating**

**Disclaimers: Set after the war with Remus, Albus, and Severus still alive.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry woke early on his eighteenth birthday with an ache in his mouth. He tried to lick his lips and yelped at the pain as he cut his tongue on something sharp. Moving his hands up to his face he felt something protruding from the left side and then the right. His eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed, falling on his hands and knees, as he stood and ran over to his mirror.

"Oh Merlin." He let his jaw go slack as he looked at his appearance standing only in his baggy grey pajama bottoms.

His door burst open and Hermione and Ron ran into his bedroom.

"Harry, we heard a ruckus up here, what's goi – " Her eyes went wide when he turned around and Ron slapped his hands over his mouth whilst Hermione just stood gaping.

"Guess we didn't see this one coming." She said placing a hand on his shoulder, but Harry was not amused.

"Mate, that's… that's bloody brilliant!" Ron beamed.

"I didn't know you were expecting an Inheritance." Ron continued as Harry looked back at his reflection, _nice to note I still have one_, he thought before speaking.

"Neither, but then again I don't really know a lot about my family history do I?" Harry replied dejectedly before turning away from the mirror and over to his trunk.

"Well, maybe you should have a shower and then come downstairs, perhaps Mrs. Weasley will know what to do?" Hermione offered.

Without turning around, Harry nodded as he ruffled round in his trunk before pushing past them with a change of clothes and his towel.

Harry locked himself away in the bathroom and went over to the large mirror over the basin.

"My, my. What an interesting turn of events." The mirror mocked and Harry snarled at him.

"Morning to you too." Harry shot back and looked over his appearance, he hated that mirror at the Burrow and it always freaked him out.

It wasn't until this moment that he realized that he didn't have his glasses on but his vision was perfect. _Wow, a bonus I suppose_, he thought and then noticed his eyes. They were a brighter shade of green than they had been before and they seemed to glisten in the dank room. His skin was pale, not that that had changed much and he had a red tinge around his eyes, which again wasn't too unusual, however considering the circumstances it said a lot. He lifted a finger and ran it over a fang and sighed, it really was interesting but he was a little scared. He had no idea he was due for an inheritance and he knew for sure he hadn't been turned by one in the recent hours.

After showering, he dressed and ditched his pajamas in his room before making his way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was fussing about getting breakfast ready.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." He said quietly and she jumped before turning around.

"Oh, Harry my dear, you frightened me. I didn't even hear you coming. Are you alright dear?" She asked taking a step forward as she took stock of his face.

"Well, not really – "

"Mum, it's great. Look." Ron said pointing to Harry's mouth as he came bounding after him.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed as she joined them.

"Oh my, a Vampire? This is truly odd." She said more to herself before pushing Harry towards the breakfast table and sitting him down.

"I didn't think, Lily or James were inheritants." She commented, placing some more plates and bowls on the table before coming to sit down herself, Ron and Hermione were either side of Harry.

Just then, Mr. Weasley came through the door obviously from being at work and one look at Harry had him backing away with fright. Harry rolled his eyes, it wasn't as though he was going to bite anyone but he _could_ hear Ron's blood pumping from his right and his jugular looked so tempting.

_Stop_, he shouted in his mind and closing his eyes. He couldn't afford to have these thoughts about people.

After this, Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the commotion around him until a hand was placed in his shoulder and he turned to see a concerned looking Remus standing behind him.

"Moony!" He said excitedly and jumped up to give him a hug.

"Morning, Harry. I hear you have some interesting news." He said looking tired and Harry realized it had been a full moon a couple of nights ago.

Harry nodded at this and Remus sat them both down.

"I guess the first thing I should ask is, how are you feeling?" He said, not looking worried about Harry's condition at all, unlike some of the others.

"Well as you can tell my eye sight is perfect," He started pointing to his face with no glasses, "and my eyes are a lot brighter. Although I guess you mean if I feel _different_, well not really but I _am_ a little hungry." He admitted and it seemed only Remus understood what he meant.

"Oh, then Harry please help yourself to breakfast you must be famished." Mrs. Weasley interrupted and Harry looked over to her, giving her a small smile.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Hermione chipped in, her eyes narrowed as he looked at her best friend.

"Oh." Was all the woman said before biting into a piece of toast.

"Remus what am I going to do? I don't know all that much about Vampires." Harry admitted and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll sort something out, and besides I'll be back teaching this year so I can help you as much as I can. As for your feeding, you should be able to eat normal food as well, but we won't know until we find out what clan you are from. I'm going to bet that because you are up in the middle of the day you can walk about during the day, especially considering you aren't burning with the sun on your arm. This is a good start." Remus said confidently and pushed a plate of food towards Harry.

"I know this isn't what you meant, but there's no harm in trying." He then whispered to Harry before standing and walking over to the sink for some water.

Harry hesitated before he carefully picking up a piece of bacon. Sure he knew he should be hungry, he usually was at this time of morning but there was only one thing he was craving. He didn't know why he was thinking about this, Merlin, he'd never even tasted blood as a meal before so he really had no idea what was happening right now.

"Go on, Harry. Just try some. What's the worst that can happen?" Ron said with a mouthful and it was enough for Harry to want to vomit at the sight.

He sighed before taking the bacon and placing it in his mouth. He wasn't too fussed on the taste of it, in fact for some reason he found the taste horrid as he kept chewing and he screwed his face up at it.

"Apparently, not." Harry said and pushed the plate away.

"Alright, Harry. You're coming with me." Remus said as he walked over to Harry and led him from the room.

They ascended the stairs towards Harry and Ron's room and Harry grabbed his trunk to start packing but turned around when he heard the door click shut. A somber looking Remus was leaning against it and he looked over at Harry sadly.

"What is it Remus?" Harry asked dropping a shirt into his trunk.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Harry because that's what you deserve. You're going to have to feed off animals or, Merlin forbid, find a feeder whilst at school. I would offer myself… but, well, you know why I can't." He said walking towards the boy who was nodding.

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist and felt arms cover his shoulders. Harry was more annoyed than upset about the events that were unfolding and all he could think about was what was going to happen when he was at school. In his limited knowledge about Vampires, he knew that he wasn't going to be dangerous but he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't accidentally bite someone.

"Not that I want to sound pathetic or anything, but for once in my life, can I not have just like one normal year? Voldemort's gone and now I have this to contend with." He finished with a sigh and felt Remus nodding.

"I understand, Harry. For now though, we need to get you packed up so you can go for a feed."

"What? Now?" Harry said surprised and pulled away from the man.

"I'm taking you to Hogwarts now. We'll get you all settled and organized so you can adjust better. I'll just go and speak to Dumbledore and then once you're ready, we will go."

"Okay." Harry said dejectedly and turned to continue packing.

Remus walked down the stairs and was met by an interested mob of Witches and Wizards who wanted to know if Harry was all right.

"He will be fine." He said trying to placate an upset Molly Weasley.

"Sir, how will he get around his feeding and what if he doesn't ne – "

"Hermione, please just give Harry some time and space. He's going to need your support and as I recall you are rather a good reader?" He put a questioning tone at the end to which made her very proud of herself and she puffed out her chest.

"Of course. I can do that for him." She replied smiling.

"Great. Now, I'll be taking him to Hogwarts so he can be settled before everyone arrives later on. I will make sure he is on the train with you, I think the normality will do him good." He finished just as there was a cough from behind him and Harry stood there with a sad smile.

"Ready?" Remus asked and Harry nodded.

"Oh, Harry. We'll see you later on." Hermione said coming up to hug him.

"Yeah mate, everything will be fine." Ron piped up and gave him a brotherly hug before he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks for everything." He said to them and Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug.

"Anytime, Harry. You are always welcome here, Vampire or not." She said calmly and he gave her a genuine smile at this.

* * *

The walk towards Dumbledore's office was a quiet one and Harry was left to worry about what was going to happen. Sighing once again, they made their way up the stairs and Remus knocked on the door before entering.

"Remus," He nodded and then looked to Harry, "Harry, you look well. Considering." The aging man said and Harry gave him a tight smile.

"I thought I could take Harry into the forest." Remus said with a knowing look and the Headmaster nodded.

"That is fine. I myself have to admit that this is certainly an interesting turn of events. Neither of your parents, Harry had known Vampiric bloodlines in their respective families. I am curious, could this have been Voldemort's doing?" Dumbledore questioned and both men turned to Harry.

"I don't think so, sir." Harry said before looking at the floor.

"Very well, I will do some homework, much like our dear friend Miss Granger no doubt." He smiled at the two occupants in his office before moving to stand in front of his desk.

"Does anyone have to know, sir?" Harry asked suddenly, he didn't think he'd want anyone knowing of his condition and he had a feeling that Snape would have a field day with this knowledge.

"No, they do not, Harry. Unless of course something happens and they need to be made aware." He smiled at the boy and patted him on the shoulder.

"Right, shall we go then, Harry?" Remus asked and received a nod in return.

"See you at the feast then, Harry. Oh, and it's good to have you back, Remus. I dare say there has been lacking over the few years between you teaching."

"It truly is a pleasure to be back." He admitted then walked Harry out of the office and down towards the forest.

The two of them walked for a while until they were in very dense bush and trees before either of them spoke. Harry was looking round and with his improved hearing he could tell there were a couple of animals within the immediate area. Remus seemed to be able to sense this too with his heightened wolf senses and Harry narrowed his eyes as he heard something coming towards them. He pulled out his wand as he crouched low on the ground.

"Stupify." Harry said and went over to pick the hare up in his hands.

Looking back up at Remus with sad eyes the man nodded before taking the spell off the rabbit and it started wriggling in Harry's hands. Harry just couldn't bring himself to do it although his fangs were protruding out of his mouth and he started crying before dropping it and it ran away.

"I can't to it, I just can't. It's so innocent and unfair for me to kill it." Harry sobbed before he was pulled into a hug and circles were rubbed in his back.

"How hungry are you?" He asked and Harry buried his head into the man's scruffy robes.

"Not very." He lied. He knew that if he spoke the truth he would be forced to kill something.

"Very well. Should we try again or do you want to leave it?" The wolf asked, he could sense another animal close by.

"Just leave it. I'll see if I can get some later tonight." He sighed and they turned to walk back to the castle.

On their way, Harry struck up conversation with the man.

"So there was really no heritage of this in my family?" Harry asked and Remus shook his head.

"Sorry, Harry. I just don't know how this has happened. More importantly we need to know if there is a clan you can associate with, keep you protected and what not once you leave Hogwarts. However, I don't know anyone else who is a Vampire to even ask them."

"It's okay, Remus it's not your fault. Guess I'll just have to learn as I go. But I do have a question." He said and the man looked down at him.

"I can feed off humans right?" Remus nodded.

"So I could just feed from Hermione or Ron couldn't I?" The answer seemed so obvious to him but when the man gave him a grave look, the hope vanished.

"They could, Harry but there is more to it than just feeding off someone. Repeat feeding from one person can have some effects, not overly harmful but do you really want to end up with a bond between yourself and Ron? Or even Hermione? Feeding is quite an erotic act, and both feeder and Vampire get a great deal out of it." He finished and when he looked at Harry the boy was blushing.

"Okay, point noted." He muttered and scuffed his shoes through the dirt.

"Once or twice over a period of time would be fine. Repeat continual feeding will be cause for concern." He elaborated and Harry nodded.

As they came into the clearing by Hagrid's hut, Remus said he had work to do before school started and Harry said he'd join him. It wasn't like he had anything else better to do and Remus then mentioned that he had some creature books Harry could read to get a handle on what it was to be a Vampire.

It was a couple hours later and Harry found himself waiting on the platform for Ron and Hermione. He didn't have to wait long and they hurried onto the train to find a compartment to themselves. As soon as they were alone and the train was on the move, Hermione started badgering on about what she had found out in her morning of research. It wasn't that Harry wasn't grateful for her insight but she was talking about things that Remus had said the opposite of, which in his opinion he would listen to over Hermione.

"Look, Hermione thanks for your help, but I've done some research too and, well, I don't think it's going to be as bad as I thought. All I have to do is either find someone to feed off every now and then or kill an animal. Which by the way I can't do, so there you go." He said getting snappy and she frowned at him concerned.

"So who are you going to feed off then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but it can't be the same person unless I want to be unfortunately bonded to them." Harry said looking sadly at his friends.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back at Harry and offered their wrists.

"What? No way guys, I can't do that to you."

"Once won't kill us, Harry and you are going to need regular feedings seeing as you're a young Vampire." Hermione said and started rolling up her sleeve.

"Hermione put that away, seriously!" Harry hissed, pushing her arm away.

"I appreciate the offer, maybe later though. I don't want people finding out." He said and she nodded.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and by the time they arrived at the castle, Harry was getting irritable. He had to feed, and he needed it badly. There was a burning feeling in his stomach and he realized this must be a sign that he was hungry. _Noted_, he thought to himself as they walked into the Great Hall.

Nothing had really changed after the final battle, the castle still looked the same as it always had although there were some changes in staffing. Harry looked up at the head table and saw Remus, who made eye contact with him and smiled. Hagrid was at the end of the table next to Remus and it felt good to know his two favourite Professors were back. At the other end of the table however was someone Harry hadn't expected to see back and as he sat down Hermione was talking about it too.

"I can't believe it. He should still be at St. Mungos from the extent of his injuries." Hermione whispered to Harry who nodded at this statement.

They were of course looking at Snape, the same man who had supposedly died in front of his eyes only to be miraculously saved and sent to St. Mungos where it appeared he made a speedy recovery. Harry couldn't stop looking at him and he was currently focused on the part of his neck that had been savaged by the beast although it was covered in his customary black robes. Harry looked up and found that Snape was looking back at him so he turned away quickly and put his head down. The eyes of his Professor still haunted him, even till now.

After dinner the trio made their way to the common room where they set about gossiping with the others about their holidays and what they did. It was a little somber, the number of people that they knew to be dead, but it was something that they needed to move on from. Feeling sorry for the dead was going to get them nowhere and as cruel as it sounded, Harry had other issues to worry about now.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered and he turned to her and she tapped her wrist.

He nodded and they stood making their way out into the corridor and around a dark corner. Hermione was just rolling up her sleeve when Ron came round the corner frightening both of them before she slapped him across the arm.

"Sorry." He mumbled before she turned back to Harry.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and once she nodded he held her wrist in his hands before lowering his mouth to her arm.

As soon as he was a centimeter away his fangs shot out and they sunk into her skin. Harry moaned at the taste of it as it ran down his throat and he didn't stop until he felt himself being pushed away by Hermione who then leaned into Ron's arms feeling a little light headed.

"Hermione." Harry said panicked whilst wiping his mouth and they helped her to the ground.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Do _you_ feel okay?" She asked and he nodded, finally feeling sated.

"Good, that's all that matters." She said tiredly and they helped her up and into the common room.

Ginny came over and the boys told her she was feeling faint and to take her straight to bed. The red head nodded before darting upstairs with Hermione under her arm leaving Ron and Harry to look at each other worriedly.

"I'm never doing that again. If I have to kill a rabbit, then I'll do it." He whispered and Ron patted him on the back.

"Maybe you took too much?" Ron whispered back and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." He said before he too made his way up the stairs to the dorm, he had a lot of thinking to do.

He lay on his bed for a good couple of hours and in that time everyone had come up and were now sound asleep, but not him. He rolled his eyes and sat up in bed looking around, he wasn't one bit tired so he rubbed his eyes and swung his feet over the side of the bed. There was only one thing he thought of doing and that was having a wander around the castle in the hopes that it would make him tired.

It ended up having the reverse effect on him and he wandered aimlessly for a few hours before tossing up between going into the forest or not. He was about to step outside when he heard footsteps coming so he ducked behind a pillar and waited for them to go past.

"Usually you are better at hiding than this, Potter. The holidays made you sloppy?" The baritone voice said as it floated down the corridor.

Harry frowned; surely the man hadn't seen him through the stone because he hadn't rounded the corner before Harry hid. He resigned to the fact that he was caught and stepped out of the shadows to find Snape striding towards him and gave the man the once over before settling to look at the floor.

"No smart comment? No back chat?" Snape continued as he stood in front of Harry.

"No, sir." He replied looking up at the man and it was then, in the soft light from the pillar that he noted the man looked younger than he had before the war.

"Fine, ten points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew. Come, I will take you to the tower." Snape snapped and Harry followed him.

They walked in silence as they ascended the stairs with Harry trying to work out what else was different about the man because he could sense something but he wasn't sure what it was. He decided to forget about his observation and blamed it on the fact that he no longer had glasses and that the lenses were probably faulty.

Snape stopped as they reached the portrait and Harry went to stand in front of it with the intention of speaking the password when the deep voice of his Professor stopped him.

"I hope we don't make this a habit, Potter. Gryffindor wouldn't stand a chance if I caught you every night."

Harry just turned his head to look at him and assessed the situation. There was no malice or venom in his voice and if he looked closely he would have thought the man was either smirking or had a rather smug look on his face. Whatever it was, he definitely seemed different than before and it had him moderately intrigued.

"You make it sound like a challenge, sir." Harry replied before speaking the password.

"And there's the obnoxious, Potter I remember." Harry heard as he walked into the common room and he almost smiled and the familiarity of the banter.

He looked over at the time on the wall to find that it was one in the morning, but he wasn't the least bit tired and actually wished that right now he had homework he could start. Instead he trudged his way up the stairs to the dorm and searched around in his trunk for his schoolbooks. Deciding to read ahead for Potion's he jumped into bed and read for a few hours.

It was about four in the morning by the time Harry tried rolling over and getting to sleep, this time however he did actually fall asleep much to his relief.

* * *

When Harry woke later, it was very early and he thumped the side of his bed when he saw the time. He realized then that Vampires clearly didn't need as much sleep as humans and it made him a little depressed by the whole situation. The only way he could think of passing the time was to study or go for walks around the castle at night and he knew how that would turn out.

He sighed and then got out of bed with the intention of having a shower and getting dressed. By the time he was ready for the school day, no one else had surfaced so Harry decided just to go down to the Great Hall under the pretense of having breakfast, not that he ate food, only blood and he also needed to get his timetable off his Head of House whilst he was at it, then he could read up on the relevant information for his classes before they started.

It was a weird concept for Harry to be able to study up before classes and as he made his way down the stairs he had to snicker at his studiousness. _Who knows, I might start rivaling Hermione in class_, he snorted and knew that his friend would hate to have someone who would be better than her. It was a stretch anyway, Harry didn't think he was that smart.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as he approached he at the head table.

"Morning, Professor. My timetable?" He asked and she nodded before handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said and gave her a tight smile before sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Once he sat, he looked over his timetable and found no surprises, although he would have preferred not to have Potion's first thing, but there was nothing he could do about it. Now that he thought about it however, he didn't think he should be in that class to begin with, only the top students were allowed in and here he was with Potions. He'd have to ask Hermione when she arrived.

He didn't have to wait long before she came waltzing in with Ginny by her side and they went up to see McGonagall before coming to sit with him. Hermione looked fine now, he noted and she smiled at him.

"That's never happening again, Hermione. Never again." He whispered and Hermione smiled at him.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. If it's every now and then I don't mind." She said and took his hand.

He smiled a little at her, he really didn't deserve a friend like Hermione, she was too kind. He sat there with them not touching any food and this led to him looking around the hall at the students that had arrived back for the school year. He looked over at the head table and spotted Snape sitting there scowling, if he looked hard enough the man did actually look more youthful but he had to look away when the man turned to catch his eye.

"So, how was your first night?" Hermione asked Harry and he sighed.

"I don't need that much sleep apparently. I've had about two hours and I feel great, literally, I feel like I've slept nine hours human time." He replied confused and she nodded.

"Sounds about right." She said before tucking into her breakfast.

"Oh, that reminds me, do you have Potions first thing?" Harry said picking up his timetable and she nodded.

"I do, do you?" She asked curious and he nodded.

"I didn't think I would be, considering I basically failed."

"Maybe he's being lenient considering what we've been through?" Hermione offered and Harry gave her a disgusted look.

"Snape? Lenient? I doubt it." He sniffed before they were joined by Ron and the boys.

Ron didn't have Potion's at all that year, so Hermione and Harry made their way down towards the Dungeons after breakfast with Harry being a little apprehensive. He didn't know why he was though; he guessed he just really didn't want to be around the man if he was honest.

They found their seats with a couple of other Gryffindor's before the room went eerily quiet as Snape walked in, his robes billowing and his demeanor strict. Harry found it hilarious the way the man was carrying himself, he didn't know if that was because he had finally seen the man without all his impassive masks and walls controlling his emotions towards the end of the war so he could see right through him or if it was something else, but it was intriguing.

"Welcome back for your last year. This year I expect excellent results and a mature attitude when it comes to brewing your potions, Mr. Potter that means you."

Harry looked up at him and narrowed his eyes before rolling them and looking down at the table.

"It also means that this year you will be working in pairs, these pairs will remain for the entirety of the year and your overall mark with your partner will be the same, therefore it is a joint effort and both of you will be responsible for your marks."

Hermione nudged Harry and he looked over at her as she gave him a look that said 'you'll be with me' and he nodded.

"I have chosen these pairings and there will be no discussion, Miss. Granger you will _not_ be paired with our Golden Boy." He mocked and Harry sneered at the man.

_He is such an ass, _Harry thought as he stared the man down.

"We will start with theory and then I will set you a potion to brew. However I am going to call the pairs first and you will move to sit with that person. Granger, you are with, Miss. Parkinson."

Hermione actually groaned at this and shot Harry a hurt look before she packed up her things and moved to the other side of the room.

Harry sat there patiently, it wasn't a big class so when he did a quick calculation of everyone in the class that meant only one person he would be paired with.

"Malfoy, you are with, Potter." Snape said and Harry could tell that there was slight amusement ringing in his voice.

"You're moving over here." Harry said looking over at Malfoy who simply rolled his eyes and joined him, surprisingly without any complaints.

Snape them turned to the theory and Harry was glad he'd glanced over the chapter that night as he understood what the man was saying and could take additional notes that weren't in the book.

Despite what Snape thought, Harry wasn't that shocked to be placed with Malfoy, subsequently at the final battle when Harry had saved him from the burning inferno something had clicked between them and he felt no animosity towards the boy. Likewise, he could tell Malfoy felt the same if one considered his attitude when Harry told _him_ to move over to where he was seated rather than Harry moving over to where Malfoy was.

Soon enough, the class broke off into brewing and Harry found that he worked quite well with Malfoy even though neither of them had really said a word to each other the whole lesson.

When they were finished, Snape almost looked impressed even though he didn't say anything at their potion. Once the man turned his back, Malfoy and Harry exchanged a look and they both looked away smirking.

The class was dismissed shortly after and Harry broke away from Malfoy to see Hermione as she stormed out of the classroom. He laughed at her anger and tried to pull her to a stop.

"Just calm down will you. Tell me what happened." He said as they somewhat calmly walked to their next class.

Harry hadn't really known how lucky he was to be placed with Malfoy until he heard what Hermione went through and he tried to sympathize with her but it wasn't working as she was so riled up.

"If I fail because of her, there will be blood!" She said angrily as they found Ron in Transfiguration.

"Blood you say?" Harry quipped and she looked over at him before apologizing.

"It's fine, Hermione. Just see what happens next lesson and then do something. Who knows, she might even hate you as much as you hate her?" He offered before turning towards the front.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head, not wanting to go into specifics right now.

* * *

By the end of the day, Harry was getting irritated and had a burning sensation in his stomach, which meant that he was hungry but he didn't know what to do. Now that he didn't have his elf friend, Dobby around he couldn't just ask for a goblet of blood and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Ron or Hermione tonight. Especially not after what happened the night before.

He decided instead that he would try the forest instead of going to dinner, as he knew no one would really miss his presence. So saying goodbye to his friends as they got to the main entrance he made his way outside and down towards the forest.

He walked around for a bit then, with his improved hearing he heard something coming towards him. He pulled out his wand and pointing in the direction sent a 'stupefy' at the animal before going over to it and picking it up. He closed his eyes, the fear the animal was emitting was strong and he felt so sorry for it.

He looked around to make sure no one was going to see this before he verbally revived the hare to find it squirming around in his hands. _It's now or never just do it_, he told himself before getting closer to the animal where his fangs elongated and sunk into the dirty fur.

The blood wasn't as good as Hermione's had been but once he placed the hare on the ground and the blood settled in his stomach he felt the hunger going away and felt a little better. Looking down at the dead animal he let a tear slip down his cheek and he ran a hand over its fur, it didn't deserve to die like that but he didn't want his friends to be his blood bank.

Scooting over to where there was a tree he leaned against it and for the first time he cried about his condition. Everything that he'd read and been told about Vampire's came to the front of his mind and he realized how inconvenient it was going to be.

Once the tears dried up, he stood and brushed himself off. If he was going to survive this school year he was just going to have to toughen up and deal with it. He knew he had Remus and his friends support and he knew he was going to need it otherwise he feared that he would go mad.

* * *

**Just trying to get a feel for what you all think of the story before I continue, so let me know your thoughts. Maybe some suggestions for what you would like to read as well?**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Secret Slip Up

.

By the end of the first week, Harry had gotten into an unfavorable routine of feasting in the forest instead of attending dinner with the rest of his friends. He hadn't thought it would be such a big deal until Remus had kept him after class on the Friday to ask him about it.

Harry had told the man that he had tried feeding off Hermione but that it had led to her feeling faint, so after forcing himself to fill his mouth with animal fur and blood he said that he had been fine.

Whilst Remus was glad to hear of this, he expressed his concern about his dinner attendance with the intention of not creating more questions for Harry by his friends and perhaps even his Head of house. Harry had agreed to attend meals from then on and was talked into trying to escape into the forest at night after curfew so people wouldn't see him and notice his routine. Admittedly, Harry hadn't thought about that and he was glad that he had had that chat with the man.

This was why, on the Wednesday of the second week he found himself strolling down towards the forest in the mild autumn breeze for his nightly feast. It was just this thought alone that made him curse his inheritance with every bone in his body but he really had no other choice and he didn't feel like feeding off his friends right now as they had enough to contend with.

Harry heard a twig snap as he entered the forest and he knew that it hadn't been him, his instincts revealed a possum, which he turned his nose up at as he found them to be the worst out of all the creatures he had feed from over the week. He hadn't realized that there would be a difference but he had developed a certain taste for foxes.

Walking further into the forest he stumbled across a fox, to which he was very happy and stunned it so he could get a hold of it before releasing the spell and sinking his fangs into the furry skin at its neck. It was nothing like human blood, that, he was sure of but it was the best thing he had tasted out in the wilderness over the week and a bit he had been at school.

Once he was done, he stroked the fox's fur before standing, brushing himself off and wiping his mouth to make sure he didn't have blood all over it. After doing this he slowly headed back to the castle where he sought refuge and went to ascend the stairs back to the common room so he could read up on the next days classes seeing as he had all the time of the night to do so.

It was both a gift and a curse to only need around three hours sleep a night because some nights Harry had work he could do and others he just sat around or went for a walk. He hadn't run into Snape again either since the first night back and he was glad for that as the man seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to catching Harry. He remembered vividly on the Thursday morning when they had potions again where Harry had whispered something to Malfoy and Snape had answered from the other side of the room. It humored him, the man really did have super sonic hearing but it had him thinking back to his own abilities now as a Vampire and he was curious.

Harry faltered in his step when he heard footsteps coming from behind him and he ducked into a classroom as he waited for them to pass him so he could continue with his journey.

He was sure they had passed after a couple of minutes and he stuck his head out of the classroom when he heard the furious beating of someone's heart close by and gasped in shocked when he heard a voice.

"Again, Potter?" Snape said as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on and went to stand in front of the Gryffindor.

Harry narrowed his eyes and cocked his head at the man before he answered.

"I must be getting sloppy then if you know where I hide." He replied, hinting at what had been said the previous week.

"Indeed. Come." Snape said and started to walk off in the direction of the tower.

It occurred to Harry that as they were walking that the man usually wouldn't be out at this time of the night. He knew his Professors patrolling habits through experience over the years and he had come to realize that he would never come across anyone after midnight so to stumble across his Potion's Professor at around one in the morning, was surprising.

They walked in silence as they ascended the stairs and Harry looked at the back of his Professor in contemplation and he felt as though something was different about him, not a normal different, but there was something that he couldn't put his finger on.

Once they arrived at the Gryffindor Tower, Harry went to stand in front of the portrait.

"Good night, Mr. Potter." Snape said before turning to leave once they had reached the Gryffindor tower.

Harry didn't reply, he just stood there for a minute of two as he watched the man disappear into the darkness before speaking the password and walking into the common room for a spot of studying.

Later in the morning when Harry woke, again earlier than everyone else, he decided to get ready for the day and ended up taking an early morning stroll out in the courtyard before class started.

He came to sit down on one of the benches and let the morning sun brush over his skin and it felt nice and relaxing. Even though he was a Vampire and the sun didn't effect him, he still felt like he should treasure it whilst he could.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around at Remus's voice and he smiled bidding the man a good morning as he came to join him on the bench he was sitting on.

"I did what you suggested last night, the only trouble was Snape catching me when I was heading back to the tower." Harry explained and Remus nodded.

"Hmm, yes of course he would." Remus commented slightly amused and Harry shook his head.

"There's something different about him don't you think?" Harry asked and Remus looked at him before shrugging and shaking his head.

"I haven't noticed, sorry." He replied and they both sat there soaking up the morning sun.

Right, I'm going to grab some breakfast." The wolf said after a while, standing and gave Harry a look that said he should be going too.

Harry smiled and slung his bag over his shoulder before following the man into the hall and finding a seat whilst he waited for his friends. He didn't end up having to wait long for Hermione and they got talking about Potions, which they had first thing.

"Don't know why you're taking it, Harry. I mean, I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that slimy git this year." Ron commented through a mouthful of eggs and Harry screwed his nose up.

"Yeah, well turns out its not that bad." Harry said slowly and frowning at his friends' lack of grace in the mornings, but he supposed that because he now didn't need food that he found it even more disgusting.

"I agree with Harry on that one, Professor Snape seems to be a lot calmer around us and he helps a lot more too." Hermione said and Harry had to agree.

Hermione hadn't exactly gotten over her partner, Pansy but it seemed that Snape had been true to his word with wanting mature pairings and had spoken harshly to her about pulling her weight in the partnership otherwise she was going to find herself out of the class.

"Come on, Harry. We don't want to be late." Hermione said standing and Harry nodded as they left Ron to it and headed towards the Dungeons.

When they arrived to the classroom, Harry saw Malfoy walking into the classroom.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry responded as the Slytherin came to sit next to him.

Harry and Malfoy had fallen into a silent routine and it seemed that whilst they worked well together they seemed in sync with each other as well, making the brewing process easy and straightforward. However, this day would prove to be different and as Snape assigned them their potions Harry didn't realize how much his self control would be tested.

Nearing the completion of their potion, Harry had passed Malfoy some roots to slice finely so they could be added at the final stage and Harry was stirring the blue liquid and counting intensely. He then caught scent of a sweet aroma that filled his nostrils and his head whipped round to Malfoy who gasped almost inaudibly as he pulled his finger up to his face. Of course with Harry being so close and his hearing drastically improved with his inheritance, he heard the gasp and his eyes went straight to the blondes finger that had blood forming in the cut.

Harry looked down hungrily at the teens finger before looking up at Malfoy's face and saw astonishment mixed with caution just as Harry ran his tongue over a fang.

Harry was aware of a splashing sound right next to him and then he and Malfoy both ducked as their cauldron erupted and they took a couple of surprised steps backwards.

"I'm surprised it took this long for an explosion to occur from the two of you." Snape sneered as he came to assess the damage before flicking his wand to clear the mess.

"The two of you are going to have to work out what you did wrong and I expect a detailed summary of your findings by the end of the week." He continued.

Harry was listening, he wasn't sure if Malfoy was though as he was looking at Harry and glancing as his mouth every now and then. Harry knew his fangs weren't showing currently but he could understand that it was a bit of a shock to realize your partner was a blood thirsty Vampire.

"Am I speaking to myself?" Snape asked in frustration at the lack of response and it was Harry that replied.

"No sir," he said, his eyes moving from Malfoy to Snape, "You will have it in the morning." At this the man walked away and Harry briefly glanced back at Malfoy before getting his potion book and raking over the instructions.

At the end of class, Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and they walked quickly out of the room and into the corridor where she stopped, her hand resting on the strap of her bag as she whispered to Harry.

"What in Merlin's name happened? I looked up and you looked as though you were going to pounce on him."

"Not here," Harry said looking back into the classroom and seeing Snape approaching with an intriguing look on his face.

"Let's get out of here." He continued and she nodded as they hustled away from the Dungeons.

It wasn't until they met outside their Defense class that they stood aside and Harry filled her in at what had happened. She asked him when he had last fed and Harry told her that it wasn't what had made him react that way.

"He had cut his finger and I could smell the blood." He closed his eyes and smiled a little as he remembered the sweet scent and felt a slap on his shoulder.

"Sorry." He mumbled before he felt himself being moved towards the classroom, Malfoy looking at them sheepishly as he preceded through the door.

Class wasn't that exciting and when Remus dismissed them, Harry went over to Malfoy who was sitting with the Slytherins and cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Meet me in the library after classes finish so we can do that report for Snape." He said and the blonde nodded mutely before Harry turned and stalked away.

When he was out in the corridor, Hermione and Ron fell into step with him and they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Well, Harry wasn't going to be eating but he decided to get a head start on the work he needed to do for Potions.

As they sat in the hall, Harry pulled out a spare piece of parchment and his quill before flipping open his book and scouring the pages for what he could possibly think went wrong.

"I can save you the trouble." Hermione piped up and Harry looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked as she took a bite of the sandwich she had made with the chicken and rolls.

"I threw a Moonstone rock into your cauldron when I saw you looking at Malfoy." She shrugged and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, well I guess thanks?" He laughed and then started writing something down about how their improperly prepared moonstone granules were the cause.

"You're welcome." She said happily and went to speak with Ginny.

* * *

By the end of classes, Harry was irritable and wanted to get away from everyone but the thought that he now had to face Malfoy was frustrating him more than anything. Huffing as he sat at the table Malfoy was seated he pulled out the parchment and the book he had grabbed off the shelf before he sat down and finished off the report.

He could tell that Malfoy was looking at him cautiously and he rolled his eyes as he looked up at him expectantly.

"So, when did it happen?" Malfoy asked and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You'll have to be more specific." Harry replied as he continued to write the closing summary.

"Well, you know… the fangs." He whispered but Harry didn't reply and continued sifting through the book.

It was another ten minutes later when he signed off the piece of parchment before packing his books away and passing the paper to the blonde in front of him. He stood with his bag packed and gripped onto the strap of his bag before speaking.

"Sign it and then you may as well give it to Snape tonight or in the morning, just whenever you see him." Harry said before walking off.

He could hear Malfoy turn in his chair and then grab his bag with the paper before chasing after Harry but he ignored the boy until he felt an arm on his shoulder turning him around.

"If you're going to be my partner I need to know if you're dangerous." Malfoy said weakly and Harry sneered at him.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you mean." Harry sniffed but his voice low as people walked past them.

"Well what about today then?" He countered and Harry looked away.

"A lapse in judgment, my apologies."

"Does that mean you require feeding?" The blonde asked and Harry frowned before he grabbed him roughly and pulled him along the corridor until they were in an empty room.

"Look, as much as it pains me for you to know my secret, I'm not overly keen on anyone else finding out got it? Now, as for my feeding I have it covered, thanks for the concern." Harry growled bitterly and Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Sorry." The Slytherin muttered and looked away before beginning to turn away.

"Gah, Malfoy!" Harry said and turned him back round.

The boy looked at him in hope and Harry frowned at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping, but something like this I would rather keep to myself."

"I understand." Malfoy said and smiled weakly.

"Thanks. You may want to read through the report, I know it's not exactly the truth but it will appease Snape for now." Harry and then patted the boy on the shoulder before leaving the room.

He really just wanted to get away and the only way he knew how was to grab his broom and go for a fly. So without stopping in the common room to speak with his friends he ran up the stairs to the dorms, ditched his bag and grabbed his broom. He didn't feel like going back into the common room, so opening the window he jumped out of it before mounting his broom mid fall and sped away over the castle.

After curfew, Harry stayed in the common room and watched as the Gryffindor population declined slowly as they made their way to bed for the evening. Harry sighed when the last person left and he stood with the intention of leaving the tower to go and feed.

He was carefully making his way down the stairs when he could hear the faint sound of footsteps and he ducked into a little alcove and took slow, quiet deep breaths to slow his rapidly beating heart as he knew getting caught would mean no feed. Unfortunately, he wasn't lucky enough to get away with being out and the alcove was soon blocked by someone tall and intimidating, someone who was Snape.

"Potter, you seriously need to reconsider what you do after curfew." Snape sneered at him and Harry rolled his eyes as he stood and the man stepped back.

"My apologies, sir. I will head back right away." Harry said and went to leave.

He was almost sure he would get stopped but to his surprise he heard the man walking behind him and he wondered how the man had known where he was. He was completely certain that someone with _normal_ hearing wouldn't have heard him, especially considering he had to struggle to hear the footsteps coming towards him.

It certainly was an interesting thought and as they neared the Gryffindor tower Harry turned to him and crossed his arms over his chest. As he looked at the man's face, Snape looked intrigued but he narrowed his eyes back at Harry as they just stood there.

"Something on your mind, Potter?" Snape said and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"No, sir." Harry replied and then turned to whisper the password to the portrait.

"I will require Mr. Malfoy and yourself to stay behind after class tomorrow. I'm sure you know why." Snape commented and Harry turned his head.

"Is our report not correct, sir?" Harry replied bitterly and Snape regarded him carefully.

"I think you mean, _your_ report. Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

Harry watched as his Potions Professor stalked off down the hall and he frowned before walking into the common room. As he went to sit in front of the fire, a little sour about not being able to feed, he considered what the man had said. He was again intrigued and wondered how the man would know about the report, _surely he doesn't know that I covered it up?_

* * *

As Harry and Hermione made their way to Potion's the next day, Harry was feeling irritable again and there was a slight burning sensation starting to slowly build over the course of the day. He knew that it was because he hadn't fed in over a day and he briefly wondered how long he could last before he snapped.

"How are you going, Harry?" Hermione whispered to him and he looked at her with a scowl.

"Hungry." He whispered back and she gave him a worried look back as they walked into the classroom.

"Potter." Malfoy acknowledged.

"Malfoy." Harry responded as he came to sit next to him and he looked down at the table to see their report in front of him.

"Apparently he wants to see us after class." Malfoy said and Harry nodded.

Looking up, he saw the man in question storm past them and come to stand at the front of the room. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Snape looked around the room and started lecturing before setting the class on their task for brewing.

Working silently on their potion, Harry took stock of what his partner was doing, aware that the last time they had worked together the Slytherin had cut himself and he looked like he was about to do the same thing again.

"Perhaps, maybe I should..?" Harry trailed off, motioning to the knife.

Malfoy sneered at him for a second before his eyes went wide and nodded in understanding as they swapped places. There was an unspoken acknowledgement to this and they continued to work in silence. However after another forty minutes of brewing, Harry began to feel a little light headed and he had to hold onto the table and close his eyes to stop himself from passing out.

After opening his eyes he looked up and caught Hermione's eye who looked at him anxiously before having to stop Parkinson from putting an unrequired ingredient into their cauldron.

"Right, you should nearly be done. Another five minutes to complete what you are doing then potions up here." Snape growled out at the class and Harry leaned over to peer into their cauldron.

He was happy to note that it was perfect and he let a smile cross his face. Never in all his years prior to the war had he ever been good at Potions class and now he felt like he'd made a huge leap up the skill board. He idly wondered if his concentration came from his inheritance but he had to snort at how absurd that sounded.

After quickly turning the heat off, Malfoy bottled their potion whilst Harry went away and cleaned down their station and utensils. He was walking over to the sink when Hermione sidled up to him and asked how he was feeling again.

"Faint." Was all Harry said before peering over his shoulder and catching Snape's eye.

He was fairly certain there was something going on with the man, he seemed to be able to hear the quietest of sounds and Harry was suspicious.

He didn't linger with Hermione and soon found himself sitting next to Malfoy as they waited instruction but they were dismissed immediately. Harry stayed seated, as did Malfoy and Hermione came over to get him.

"You coming?"

"Have to see Professor Snape." Harry shrugged and she frowned before nodding and leaving the room.

Once the room was empty the two teens went to stand in front of his desk.

"Whilst your report was enlightening, I am aware it is incorrect. Why did you cover for Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned and Harry narrowed his eyes a little at the question.

"I don't know – "

"Don't. Lie. To. Me, Mr. Potter." Snape interrupted and Harry sighed, looking over at Malfoy who was looking at the floor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin." Snape continued and this time Malfoy snapped his head up.

"But, sir I – "

"That's for allowing, Mr. Potter here to cover up what really happened. Get out of my sight, Malfoy, you can go." Snape bellowed and Malfoy swallowed before scampering off with his bag in hand.

"I am curious." The Potion's Master started and stood from behind his desk and rounded it, sitting on the front edge with his arms across his chest.

"I know Miss. Granger threw that stone into your cauldron but what I don't understand is why?"

Harry stood there maintaining eye contact with the Slytherin Head of house as he thought about how to answer the question. He also thought back to when the incident had occurred and realized the man had been on the other side of the classroom making it an almost impossible sound to hear, the splash of an ingredient going into a cauldron. With his mind set, Harry smirked.

"And someone with normal hearing abilities wouldn't have heard a splash from the other side of the room." Harry countered and found the man in front of him raise an eyebrow.

"Indeed." Snape said and then stood, taking a step forward so he was a foot away from Harry.

"Indeed." Harry mocked and Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Detention tonight, Potter. I do not appreciate your cheek and you have lied to a Professor." And with that he stepped back and went back behind his desk.

"Of course, sir." Harry replied and picked his bag up to leave the classroom, but not without one last look at the man sitting at his desk who was watching him as he turned and left the room.

_Odd_, Harry thought as he walked through the dungeons.

By dinnertime that evening, Harry's stomach was starting to cause more than a little discomfort and he growled in frustration as he entered the hall that night with Hermione and Ron.

"You look a little peaky." Ron said as they sat and Harry glared at him.

"Really? The paler skin wasn't a _dead_ giveaway?" Harry snapped back and Hermione touched his arm.

"Have you eaten yet, Harry?" Hermione asked softly and Harry shook his head.

There was a look exchanged between Hermione and Ron, which Harry noted and he frowned at them both.

"No." He said firmly and Hermione sighed.

"We can't have you getting caught again, especially before you have even gone out. You'll go insane, please let us help you." She pleaded but Harry shook his head.

"No, this is my issue and mine alone." Harry said determinedly and stood quickly.

As soon as he was standing his head spun and he closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame him and he gripped onto Hermione's shoulder to keep his balance. He took a couple of deep breathes and then looked over at the head table to find Remus and they gave each other a look to which the man nodded and went to stand as Harry turned to leave the hall.

"I'll see you later." Harry said over his shoulder, walking slowly.

Out in the main entrance way, Remus came up behind him and ushered the teen outside where they could talk.

"You don't look so flash." Remus commented and Harry shook his head.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked again and Harry told him.

"That's too long, Harry you need to eat now. Let's go." Remus said and pulled Harry towards the grounds.

"I really don't fancy an animal tonight." Harry muttered but he knew he really didn't have a choice.

"Potter!" Someone called from behind and the two of them turned around to find Malfoy running towards him.

"Here." He said pulling up his sleeve and Harry shot a look at Remus before looking at Malfoy.

"You don't know what you're doing." Harry tried warning him, but he knew the other two could feel there was no conviction to his words and he really wanted that blood.

"Yes, I do. Please let me help you." There was almost desperation in his voice and Harry looked to Remus to find the man shrug.

"It's your choice, Harry," He started and then leaned down to whisper, "Just remember the consequences." And with that he turned and walked back to the castle leaving the two teens standing in the dark.

"Please, Harry." Malfoy tried and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said and pulled Malfoy towards the castle and down towards the Dungeons.

"You want to do it here?" Malfoy said as he was pulled into an alcove.

"I told you, you don't know what you are doing. Last time I did this the person felt faint and had to go to bed, the Slytherin common room I believe is right there." Harry snapped pointing out down the corridor.

"Oh." Malfoy said but then pulled up his sleeve to expose the pale skin that looked so inviting.

Harry hesitated for a second but after another wave of hunger pains swept through his stomach he lurched and grabbed the wrist, impaling it with his fangs and hungrily drinking his share.

It was like drinking the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and he let a moan slip out in reference to the taste. Malfoy let a moan slip out as well and it was what prompted Harry to stop and pull away after licking the puncture marks.

Harry took a moment to himself and turned away to make sure there was no blood on his face before he turned back to Malfoy who was looking flushed in the face and looking down at something. Harry followed his gaze and could see a slight tenting in the blondes trousers, something that he wished he hadn't seen and he adverted his eyes as if claiming that he hadn't seen it.

Taking another deep breath, Harry cleared his throat and looked at Malfoy.

"I appreciate you helping me out." Harry said with embarrassment lacing his voice and all Malfoy did was nod before smiling a little and Harry had to smile back.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and Harry sighed, looking down as he felt a wave of arousal wash over him and he had to look away in embarrassment, he hadn't been aware that he would enjoy the company of a male quite this much. Especially as that male was Malfoy.

"I need to go. Snape has me in detention." Harry said suddenly before he started to walk out but found a hand around his wrist stopping him.

"I will help. I mean anytime you need to… you know. I will do it." Malfoy was almost pleading in his words and all Harry did was nod before he heard the hard even strides of Snape coming towards them.

"I will think about it." Harry said before he disappeared around the corner and walked towards the Potion's classroom.

"Having late night rendezvous with my Slytherin's hmm, Mr. Potter?" Snape said coming up behind him and Harry bristled at the mocking tone deciding not to reply to him.

After being let into the classroom, Harry made his way to stand in front of the man's desk as his Professor went to stand behind it and regard him carefully.

"You can clear out the storage cupboard tonight. It's awfully dusty and the ingredients aren't in order." Snape said sarcastically as he took a seat and Harry nodded before walking off to the side and opening the storeroom door.

It wasn't particularly big, the store room but it was high and Harry rolled his eyes at the arduous task in front of him.

"No wands." Harry heard from back in the classroom from the man and he sighed before walking back out and getting a cloth so he could wash away the dust.

After a couple of wipes, Harry starting coughing as he inhaled the dust and he had to cover his mouth. _This is totally unfair_, he complained in his head but he knew there was no getting out of it. _Maybe I should have eaten after_, he thought strategically as he knew that after a while he would have most likely passed out or gotten severe dizziness forcing him to stop. But never the less here he was and once he reached the top he took a deep clean breath as the dust had gone and he let a smile spread across his face.

"Did I say you could rest?" A silky voice came from below him and Harry turned to looked down at his Professor.

"No, sir," He ground out before climbing down the ladder and coming to stand in front of his Potions Professor, "Just catching my breath, a clear one that is free of dust." He continued and then turned to start alphabetically sorting the bottles and jars.

However, he found himself spun round and an arm coming to rest across his throat as he was pushed into the shelves.

"Such cheek, Potter. The Dark Lord may be gone at your hand but that doesn't mean you can get complacent."

"Says the one who made a remarkable recovery; one who can hear things others can't. Tell me, Professor Snape, what's the secret?" Harry bit back and he saw Snape's eyes widen a fraction before he stepped back and huffed.

"You just lost Gryffindor twenty points for back chat. Finish the storeroom then you can get out of my sight." Snape snapped and then turned around, walking back into the classroom.

Harry looked rather smug for a second before he let his mind wander as he continued his task. _I have a point though, how did he know I had stopped unless he had heard and was standing behind me…_ He wondered. Harry snorted a minute later when he came to an absurd thought about Snape being a Vampire as well but he made sure to keep that to himself. He knew however, that Snape would have heard this and he wasn't surprised that the man didn't berate him for it; but only a fool would then go and confirm suspicions.

Another hour and a half later, Harry shut the door to the storeroom and saw Snape look up as he went to leave the classroom.

"Potter! Where are you going?" Snape barked and Harry turned around as he was reaching the door.

"I'm done?" He said frowning with an unsure voice, he was sure the man could say he could leave once he was done.

"That remains to be seen." Snape snapped and stood to go over to the storeroom and inspect his work.

After a minute, the man turned around and with a glare told Harry to leave which he was only too happy to do and he shut the door behind him as he made his way back to the Tower.

When he arrived he found Hermione rushing towards him and his eyes went wide as she pulled him to a quiet part of the common room.

"What took you so long? We were worried something had happened." She said quietly and Harry gave her a soft smile.

"Believe it or not, Malfoy came to my rescue. I'm not exactly happy about feeding from him but I definitely feel a lot better."

"And it took you all this time?" She asked disbelieved.

"No, I had detention remember?" Harry said frowning and after a beat she nodded her understanding and then pulled him up so they could join the others.

Tonight, seeing as Harry had all his homework done and he didn't need to go hunting he went to the boys dorm with Ron when it was time and tucked himself into bed. Funnily enough he could feel that he could get a couple of hours sleep once he pulled the covers up to his chin. He supposed that maybe because he'd just fed he felt sated enough to let his body rest but he couldn't be sure about that thought.

He didn't actually get to think much more as sleep claimed Harry straight away for the first time since his inheritance.


	3. Full Vampire I am Not

**Okay, so by my own admission I have just watched Vampire Academy on DVD… now if you have seen this or read the books you'll know I've copied the names of Vampire's out of there… Sorry but I just think that they are super cool :)**

**Secretly, I'm in love with Dimitri… truly a god.**

**[Cough cough] sorry, back to the story at hand… ENJOY**

* * *

That night, Harry had many dreams. Some were pleasant and some were horrifying. Currently however he found himself waking through a dark damp forest that had thick bushes and tall trees that seemed to loom over him. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing his school robes, the hood from his cloak resting over his head to conceal his face.

He wondered why he was there and for a second he forgot that it was a dream as he heard a twig snap and he spun round to see the back of a hare running away from him. He licked his lips in preparation for a chase but was stopped when he felt a presence from behind him and he turned around. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled his wand from his pocket and was about to cast a _Lumos_ to see what was ahead when he saw the outline of someone coming out from behind the trees.

"Who's there?" Harry asked authoritatively and confidently holding his wand in front of him just in case this was no friend, but foe.

"Hello, Harry." The deep voice replied and Harry's breath hitched at the familiarity of it but he couldn't place it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked, his voice was tense and he stood as such as well.

The figure kept walking towards him and Harry took a couple of steps back in caution. Even though this was a dream, Harry's dream self could remember past dreams that were not dreams but memories planted in his head.

"Do not fear me, son. I bring you no harm." The voice said and Harry stopped, frozen.

_Is this my father?_ He thought before the figure came to kneel in front of him, a gleaming silver sword being drawn so the hooded figure could rest his hands on the handle.

"Then what do you want?" Harry spoke down to the figure but the man didn't look up.

"I am your Guardian."

Harry could feel that he was being shaken and he groaned as he came to his senses and turned his head to find Ron kneeling next to his bed and looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Harry said sitting up and immediately he could feel that his back was sweaty.

"Thought you were having a nightmare mate, so I woke you up." Ron said sheepishly before standing and going to sit on his bed.

"I think I was…" Harry said softly and flopped back down onto his bed.

"You want to talk about it?" Ron asked again but Harry shook his head, he didn't think that this was something his friend would want to know about.

He wiped his face and took a couple of deep breaths before he tried rolling over to sleep again. He had no idea what the time was but he hadn't thought he'd been asleep for too long. His body though didn't show anymore signs of being tired and he knew that within the next half hour he would be up with nothing to do.

He waited until Ron was asleep again, which didn't take all that long, and Harry quietly got up and headed for the showers so he could clear his head and contemplate life.

The hot water felt amazing on his sensitive skin and he moaned at the feeling before he started to wash himself down. The dream, as he did this, didn't stray far from his mind and he decided that once he was out of the shower and in the common room he would allow time to think this through as he had many questions for himself.

Once he was clean and calmed he got dressed into his school robes so that if he chose to leave the common room and go for a walk he could use the darkness of his robes to camouflage him in the shadows.

Making himself at home on the couch in the common room he stared into the empty fire before pulling out his wand and throwing a fire charm at it to light it. Once the warmth started to spread across the room he let his head fall back on to the back of the couch and he closed his eyes as he thought back to his dream.

He thought about the cloaked figure that he had spoken to and frowned, he knew he'd heard that voice before, it was not an unfriendly voice but one that intrigued him and not being able to identify who it belonged to was frustrating. He wanted to know what the man meant by Guardian as well, he hadn't heard someone being a Guardian in any sense in all his life apart from the Order of the Phoenix members who were fighting for the 'light'. _Why was I in the woods?_ Harry wondered, it had seemed so familiar also and he realized that the dense forest was the Forbidden Forest on the school grounds. _My nightly activities must be playing on my mind_, he thought and then nodded to himself.

With that he stood and looking over at the time he realized it was four in the morning, he hadn't realized he'd actually slept for so long and this warmed him slightly to know that he had had a longer nights sleep. _Interesting_, he thought as he walked out of the common room and into the corridor. He humored himself by thinking that it had something to do with the fact he'd fed from Malfoy but he dismissed it right away and descended some stairs.

He found himself walking up the many stairs to the Astronomy Tower half an hour later and once at the top he went straight over to the railings to look out over the grounds. It was a clear night tonight and Harry glanced up at the moon, realizing that Remus only had a couple of nights to go before he transformed. _Perhaps I could help him,_ Harry thought when he considered the lack of sleep he required to function during the day. It was a possibility but he knew he'd have to be careful and stay out of his way in the middle of his transformation.

Suddenly, Harry's ears twitched and his heart skipped a beat when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Harry concentrated hard on the steps and trying to hear other little sounds that could tell him who it was and rolled his eyes when he could envisage his Potion's Professor ascending the wooden staircase. Sighing, he turned around so he could lean his lower back against the railings and his arms crossing his chest as he waited for the man to come into view.

Just as the door opened Harry realized what time it must have been and now he was more than curious as to why Snape was wandering the castle.

"Good morning, sir." Harry said smugly as he saw the black robes coming around the door.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I see you have again disregarded the school rules." Snape said rather casually as he came further into the room.

"That may be, sir but considering the time… What are _you_ doing up at such an early hour?" Harry knew it was cheeky and considered to be rude but he didn't care, he wanted to know what was up with his Professor because there was something different about him.

"That is none of your concern, Potter. I will escort you back to Gryffindor tower. Come." Snape snapped and Harry rolled his eyes.

"And do what? Go back to sleep? Ha." Harry said sarcastically as he pushed himself away from the railings walking towards the man.

"Like a normal teenage boy, yes." Snape purred and Harry scowled at him.

"I'm not normal." He snapped back and tried storming out of the room but found Snape grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back.

"I'd watch the attitude if I were you, Potter. I would hate for the Golden Boy to receive _another_ detention for his misbehaving."

"Seeing as we're both up you may as well do it now!" Harry said authoritatively and he noted that Snape's eyes widened a fraction and the grip on his arm lessened.

_Interesting_, Harry thought again before pulling his arm free and glaring at his Professor.

"Very well." The man said suddenly and this time Harry was the surprised one.

He watched as Snape turned and walked towards the door and he hesitated before following. He couldn't believe the man had caved like that and had agreed to the detention, actually now that he thought about it he didn't understand why he had suggested Snape to give him detention in the first place. _Idiot, _he berated, but then Snape's reaction played on his mind for a minute or two as they descended the staircase and he regarded the man striding in front of him.

Their trip down to the Dungeons was long and quiet, but just before they went down the stairs Harry noted that dawn was approaching and he wondered how he'd missed it when they had been up in the Astronomy Tower.

"Lines, Mr. Potter. One hundred times." Snape said as they entered the classroom and Harry rolled his eyes as he spied a piece of parchment and quill land on the front table.

"Yes, sir." Harry sighed as he took a seat.

A line appeared at the top of the paper before he had a chance to ask what he was going to write and he looked down at it disbelievingly.

**I will stay in Gryffindor Tower between curfew hours**.

Harry didn't say anything and tried to get it finished as quickly as possible, he would look up from time to time and Snape would be eyeing him carefully. It was starting to get on his nerves around fifty lines and by seventy he put his quill down and looked up to find the man still looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Harry snapped.

"Excuse me?" Snape said slightly taken by surprise.

"You're staring at me. Have I got something on my face?" He replied sarcastically as he eyeballed the man.

"My apologies." Snape said quietly and Harry's eyebrows both shot up at the admission.

Harry didn't say anything else and he put his head down as he picked up his quill to finish off his lines. Snape on the other hand stood and walked out of the classroom and Harry could hear him take a couple of steps before he stopped and this intrigued Harry even more.

Another ten minutes and Harry was done so he dropped his quill so it made a noise and he heard Snape walk back into the classroom.

"I'm done, sir." Harry said and the man nodded, taking the parchment and then pointed to the door indicating that Harry could leave.

Harry did so and then walked briskly down the corridor and made his way back to the common room. He had some serious questions to ask Hermione.

He had to wait an hour for her to come down the stairs and he rushed over to her causing his friend to look at him worriedly as he pulled her from the common room.

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked and he slowed his pace once they were out of earshot from everyone else.

"I had a dream last night and then got caught by Snape being out this morning, but that's not the point there is something going on with Snape." Harry rushed out and she looked at him skeptically before they continued walking towards the Great Hall.

"Okay, I'm curious." She said after a minute and he told her what had happened in detention.

"It's like he saw something or felt something when I snapped at him. Then there's the whole hearing things better than everyone else. I reckon he's a Vampire, like you think about it, he made such a remarkable recovery and he looks younger. Isn't that what we learnt in Defense a couple of years ago?" Harry turned his voice into a whisper as they got close to the hall and he held her back before they walked in, he didn't want Snape to hear them.

"You could be right, but I'm not completely convinced. Medicine has come a long way and he might have just been lucky."

"But why do I see him almost _every time_ I go out and wander the castle or when I come back from a feed?" Harry continued and he could see the mechanics turning in Hermione's head.

"It's possible, but let's not jump to conclusions." She said and then walked into the hall.

Harry followed her after a beat and found Snape sitting there sneering at the students, his eyes coming to land on Harry before quickly looking away and down at his plate. _Again, interesting,_ Harry thought as he made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

When Harry saw Remus walking into the hall a few minutes later he had a burning desire to ask _him_ what his suspicions were but he doubted that he would know anything, he knew that Snape and Remus didn't get along. _Then again… Snape's condition might have been slipped to the staff?_ It was a possibility but Harry knew there was no way he was going to find out. He sighed at this realization and thought that he would just have to get the man alone and work it out.

* * *

The day went quickly and soon enough Harry and Hermione were on their way to Potions once again, he was feeling mixed emotions about this class, he didn't know why but when they walked into the room Snape was standing there eyeballing everyone and Harry sighed, making his way over to Malfoy.

"Blood Replenishing Potion. That is what you will be making today." Snape bellowed and Harry gulped.

This meant dealing with blood, measuring blood and smelling blood as well, which Harry was not happy about. He wondered if Snape had any indication of how this affected him and now that he thought about it, if Snape was a Vampire surely he would be affected as well?

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Malfoy whispered but Harry frowned at him whilst throwing a look of disgust his way in warning to not speak another word.

It was too late though because when he looked back up at Snape the man was looking at the two of them, his eyes lingering on Harry and he could have sunk into the stool that he was sitting on.

"Get to it." Snape then said, breaking eye contact with Harry and going to sit at his desk.

The class busied themselves with their Potions and Harry, gripping onto the table hard, tried to keep himself form drinking the vial that looked so tempting. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes as he tried to control himself whilst Malfoy continued with the potion. It was a relatively difficult potion of make, hence they were doing this in their Advanced Potion's class but Malfoy seemed to be handling it well.

"Mr. Potter? Any reason why you are standing there like a stunned mullet?" Snape sneered and Harry gripped onto the table tighter, his knuckles going white as he tried to control himself.

Harry could hear Snape's veins pumping with fresh blood, his jugular simply screaming for attention, which surprised the teen and he opened his eyes slightly disconcerted from the pleasurable feelings that he was experiencing thinking about Snape's blood.

"N-No, sir." He stuttered in the end and let go of the table to take his book instead.

He heard the man huff from behind him and inhale as if he was going to say something else before there was a loud popping noise and everyone's attention was brought to Hermione and Parkinson as their potion emitted a foul smell.

"Granger, Parkinson, ten points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for your incompetence." The snarky man growled at them and Harry snuck a look at Hermione who was looking at him with concern.

"Harry!" Malfoy whispered and Harry turned to him as he was forced to try and concentrate on the potion.

The rest of the lesson continued without any more incidents but Harry was starting to get very edgy and by the time class was finished he bolted from the room to get away from the sweet scent of blood that was encasing him in some kind of euphoric haze. He had tried to fight it for long enough and now all he wanted was to get out of there and out of the Dungeons so he could try and get himself back under control.

As he found himself a quiet place to hide away for the rest of the afternoon he got thinking about his last class. He was most surprised to have such a strong reaction to Snape, he had only ever heard the blood pumping through one's veins before when he was hungry and Hermione had dealt to that quickly enough. He realized that there really wasn't anything he knew about his condition, well his inheritance, and he desperately wanted to rake through the school library to find something that would be enlightening but he really didn't know where to start.

Before long it was dinner time and Harry solemnly made his way to the Great hall, catching Malfoy's eye as he entered and the boy tapped his wrist. Harry was in two mind about this, he knew about Remus's warnings but he didn't feel like animals tonight and seeing as Malfoy wasn't exactly a friend he felt no shame in taking his blood. He nodded albeit hesitantly and then found Hermione and Ron watching him carefully.

"Where did you get to after classes?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head to indicate he didn't want to talk about it.

"You should talk about it, Harry. We could help you and – "

"No! Hermione, no you can't okay. This isn't exactly easy and as much as I'm trying to adapt to these changes its not helping when you interfere like this. Just leave me to work this out, please? You shouldn't concern yourselves over this, it isn't your burden to bare." Harry said hushed tones to begin with that got wistful towards the end.

Even though he'd just say, he went to stand and Hermione was going to stop him when he waved a dismissive hand and walked from the hall.

Instead of walking around he made his way to the Dungeons and sat in wait for Malfoy to be finished with dinner. It was just over half an hour when he heard footsteps and he hid just in case it wasn't the blonde.

Malfoy poked his head around the corner and smiled as he lifted the sleeve on his shirt, exposing the porcelain skin for Harry to devour. Harry didn't need to be told and as he drank he felt himself being pulled closer to the blonde, a sweet moan slipping from the pink lips and Harry's eyes widened before he licked the wound and pushed himself away from the Slytherin.

"What the hell was that?" He asked suddenly and a little frightened.

Malfoy looked at him sheepishly and the blush across his face was telling Harry something that he didn't want to acknowledge.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry but it just feels so good." He admitted and Harry took another step back.

"You feel it too, I know you do. It's impossible for both parties to not feel something during this process." Malfoy continued and Harry narrowed his eyes.

A wave of arousal not too similar to the one he'd experienced the night before washed over him and he had to close his eyes and concentrate on not doing something stupid.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry snapped and then went to leave but felt a hand on his arm as he walked out into the corridor.

"Don't fight it. Just embrace it." Malfoy said softly and Harry grabbed his arm free, aware that someone was coming but he refused to take note of the way bellowing robes swished in the darkness.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Harry barked back, baring his fangs and Malfoy visibly shrunk back into the alcove.

"My, my, Potter, such a temper." Snape mocked as he approached them and Harry, without thinking about it snarled at him with his fangs still bared.

The man paused mid step and looked at Harry in shock before he narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"An interesting turn of events." He said almost to himself, but of course Harry heard this and retracted his fangs as he could hear students coming.

"Makes two of us." Harry hissed and then went to walk off down the corridor, getting some strange looks from the Slytherin's that were approaching.

At this point, Malfoy stuck his head out of the alcove and after spying Snape quickly made his way to the common room missing the dubious look his Head of house was giving him. It was also at this point that Snape understood why he was catching Harry out and about after curfew and why he always looked to be coming back from somewhere.

He himself didn't need sleep these days, although a few hours was always required for him to be able to function the next day. He figured that the next time he came across the Gryffindor that he would question him about it, but in the mean time he was tossing up whether he should inform the Headmaster about what he had just seen.

He decided against it when he realized that he would most likely already know and the episode with Remus the other day cropped to the forefront of his mind. _Incompetent wolf must clearly know, although I wonder if he knows from whom he is feeding from?_ It was a good question, and one he was going to demand be answered the next time he bumped into the teenager. It was another being a creature within the walls of Hogwarts, but it was an entirely different matter if other students were thrown into the mix and he doubted that the old babbling fool of a Headmaster would know let alone approve of a student feeding off another.

Harry was making his way back to the common room, his mind reeling over what had just happened. _Malfoy likes it… I like it… But do I? Then Snape was there… Now he knows… Will he do anything? Will he shame me? Oh what have I done…_ he was so wound up and wrapped up within his own mind that he didn't stop in the common room and made his way into the dorms where he jumped into bed and pulled the curtains around his bed. He had thinking, lots of it, to do and he didn't want to be disrupted.

He thought back to his body's reaction to Malfoy and wracked his brain to think what it could mean. He had fed from Hermione but the reaction hadn't been that strong and he was beginning to think that maybe he was gay. _But I've never thought that way about Malfoy before, _he argued and rolled onto his side.

"I'm not gay… Am I?" He whispered to himself and then rolled onto his back.

_I've never really found anyone attractive… How would I know?_ Harry growled and rolled onto his other side. _But males date females, that's the way it is…_ Harry thought it but he doubted it, which only led to his mind being confused again.

Rolling onto his back again he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The only way he could see himself getting out of his musings was to sleep and now that his stomach was sated he felt that there was a real chance of that happening.

However he forgot that with sleep came dreams, and dreams about a certain cloaked man who was walking the forest with him circled in his subconscious and soon enough he was starting where they left of the previous night.

"Your Guardian, Harry. A protector of the Moroi." The man said and Harry turned to him, this no longer felt like a dream.

"The Moroi? What is that?" Harry ordered and the cloaked figure chuckled.

"An ancient race of Vampires, some in fact are royal. Royals are destined with a Dhampir, a Guardian if you will, to protect them." The silky voice was intoxicating to Harry and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he listened.

His eyes snapped open though when he heard the last part and Harry felt that he didn't like it.

"I don't need protecting." He snapped and there was another chuckle from the man beside him, his hand resting loosely on the handle of his silver sword that was hanging from its holster.

"Every Moroi needs a Dhampir Guardian, Harry. Your ancestors would not be satisfied if you did not."

"My ancestors?" Harry questioned, now he was intrigued.

"All in good time." The hooded figure almost cooed before coming to a stop and Harry turned to face him, not that he could see a face but the man was definitely taller than him.

"It is time to wake." The man then said and Harry regained consciousness, sitting up in bed and rubbing his face.

"What was that?" He muttered to himself before shaking his head and pulling his curtains back.

It was pitch black outside and Harry looked around the room to note that everyone was sleeping so he stood and made his way over to the showers so he could mull things over.

Once showered and clean he decided it was time for his daily wander around the castle. He knew that he was going to bump into Snape, he could feel it and he didn't know whether he was going to be glad or whether he should be worried about this fact.

He found himself back up in the Astronomy tower and as he stood the large clock starting chiming. Counting the chimes, Harry realized it was three in the morning and he sighed as he stared out at the grey sky. There was only one more night after this and then Remus would be transforming. It saddened him knowing that after everything the man still had to suffer with the soul destroying disease and came to the conclusion that he would rather be a blood thirsty Vampire than a killer Werewolf who had no control over their actions.

Harry smirked when he heard a floorboard creaking and he leaned his forearms on the railing, this time his back was to the door as he waited for Snape to catch him out of bed. He wasn't disappointed.

"Potter." The deep voice said and Harry heard him move further into the room.

"Enjoy the after dinner show, sir?" Harry commented.

There was no malice, sarcasm or disgust in his voice. He actually felt relatively calm around the man and this was slightly confusing for him as he knew that being a Professor, Snape was supposed to be intimidating and callous. Interestingly, he didn't seem that currently.

"Ah yes, a Creature. What would the world think… A Vampire residing in the walls of Hogwarts along with a rampaging Werewolf and delusional Headmaster."

"You really shouldn't speak about yourself like that, sir. Vampire's aren't as scary as people perceive." Harry knew it was risky but he was fairly certain now that he had the man figured out.

"And how did you come about this information." Snape said casually as he came to stand next to Harry, looking out over the grounds.

"What normal human being would be roaming the castle at all hours?" He quipped back and looked over at the man beside him.

He heard Snape snort and then there was silence for a good five minutes before either of them spoke. Harry used that time to think things through and realized that Snape's presence was one similar to that of his dream just before. He sighed as he realized he was going to have to speak to either Dumbledore or Remus about this, he knew Remus would better understand him but he decided to wait until after his transformation when the man was less tense and agitated.

"Indeed, Potter. However full Vampire I am not." Snape admitted and Harry took a sharp intake of breath hearing this forgetting Snape would hear.

"How is – "

"Not here, Potter." The man said cutting him off and Harry looked at him confused.

Snape didn't say anything else and Harry contemplated this for a second and realized that he had the sudden urge to confide in the man as he was probably going to be the only one who could help him. He knew his Potion's Master was intelligent and had a feeling the man would have researched this or could even help him research what he needed to find out.

"Do you drink tea, Mr. Potter?" Snape said suddenly and Harry looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Yes, sir." He replied after a beat and Snape nodded before turning to leave.

"Same time tomorrow, come to my office." Snape called over his shoulder and within a couple of seconds he was gone, his feet making the floorboards creak as he descended the stairs.

Harry stood there for a few more minutes and looked out as the clouds started to clear and the moon emerged, lighting the hills and shining across the water from the Black Lake. As Harry looked out over the grounds he couldn't help but notice similarities between Snape and his dream figure but he couldn't come to ascertain whether they were the same person.

_Don' be absurd_, Harry thought before turning back towards the door and heading to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Critical Limits

.

That following night, after Harry had been to visit Malfoy, he fell into another deep sleep with his consciousness drifting between reality and dreamland. He wasn't sure which he was in and then he found himself sitting on a rock in front of the Black Lake, watching, as small bursts of water would lap at the waters edge.

"Evening, Harry." A deep voice came from behind him and he turned, his cloak over his head to see an equally cloaked man coming towards him.

It was _his_ cloaked man.

"More like, morning." Harry said and the man chuckled as he came to stand next to where Harry was sitting.

"Beautiful night isn't it." The man commented before they both turned their heads to see a deer emerge from behind the trees.

It grazed on some foliage and they sat and watched, as it seemed so unaffected by their presence before it turned and pranced away, disappearing into the forest.

"I sense you have questions." The silence was broken by the baritone voice and Harry found himself nodding.

"I do, although I don't know how much help you will be."

"All I have said is the truth, you needn't confuse this with reality."

"This isn't real though." Harry said confused but the man simply shook his head and came to stand in front of Harry.

"It is more real than you think."

_What? That made no sense,_ Harry thought and he heard the man chuckle deeply once again.

"Stop doing that, it's unnerving." Harry snapped and the man bowed his head.

"My apologies, Harry. This is most certainly real, it is your subconscious trying to establish your new position in the world."

"So I was going to come into an inheritance then? I was supposed to?" Harry was getting lost and quickly.

"You have Moroi blood flowing through your veins. You always have, and now it has chosen this time to shed its dormant nature."

"So my parents were Moroi then?" Harry asked, even though he still wasn't quite sure what this all meant.

"It ran through you mothers veins however it was never released. Your grandparents didn't either, nor did their parents. Seems you are the only one from a long line of your mother's side that has been deemed worthy of such inheritance."

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. It still didn't really make much sense and was starting to give him a headache.

"It is time for me to go. Another time." The man said and kneeled before Harry as he felt himself wake up and he shook his head.

"Not again." He sighed as he sat up and pulled the curtains back on his bed and looked around the room.

"Dreams again, mate?" Ron said and Harry looked through the darkness for his friend and found him sitting up.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about though." Harry reassured him and he watched as Ron nodded before rolling over and going back to sleep.

He felt terrible for the way he'd treated his friends the last couple of days but he was just trying to get his head around this whole thing and every day he seemed to realize something new. Those dreams weren't helping either and Harry hoped that maybe Snape could shed some light on them for him.

He scoffed at himself as he stood and padded across the room to the showers. He couldn't believe he'd just thought about the Dungeon bat in such a casual manner before and he rolled his eyes at his slip up. He had to stop thinking about the man, sure he was about to go and have tea with him but he was determined not to let that change his judgment of the snarky bastard.

_He's not a snarky bastard though now is he?_ He reprimanded himself. The man had been calm and helpful in their lessons and apart from the more than occasional nightly meetings in the corridors he had been kind. _Well not kind, but not angry_, he resolved as he turned the water off and toweled himself dry.

He soon found himself walking down towards the Dungeons, he had decided to take his bag and change into his uniform, as he didn't know how long they were going to be. Seeing as it was just after three in the morning, he felt he'd better be prepared. If worst came to worst he would study before breakfast and meet his friends in the Great hall then.

When he reached the man's office, he knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long and the man came out and shut the door behind him.

Confused, Harry watched as Snape brushed past him and walked down the corridor without saying a word and he followed. It wasn't clear where they were going until Snape stopped outside a portrait of Salazar and the portrait opened to reveal a cozy looking living area with earthy tones a couch in front of the fire and a plush looking armchair to the side of that. The fire was roaring and as Harry came further into the room he saw a coffee table in front of the couch, books on shelves lining the walls and an extremely messy looking desk covered with parchment and open books over in the left hand side of the room.

"Please, have a seat." Snape instructed and Harry sat in the middle of the couch, placing his bag down on the floor in front of him.

Moments later, Snape came over to where Harry was seated and placed a tray with tea on the coffee table before picking up an already poured cup off the tray and sat in the arm chair.

"Help yourself." Snape said waving over at the table and Harry nodded before pouring himself a cup full.

Spying the sugar he placed copious amounts into his tea cup and looked up when Snape snorted and he frowned at the man. He was only doing this because he was nervous and still reeling from the dream he had had only moments before coming down. Remembering that Remus used to give him chocolate when he was distressed he thought that ladling sugar into his cup would do the same.

"Had a bad dream, just leave it." Harry snapped and Snape widened his eyes slightly before seeming to shake himself of whatever thoughts he'd been having and he looked away.

It was interesting to watch, Harry had noted that Snape had some uncharacteristic twitches and actions when they were in close proximity to each other and he wanted to know what it was about. He was roused from his thoughts however when the man cleared his throat and started speaking.

"So, an inheritance. Intriguing."

"Annoying." Harry corrected and they looked at each other.

"Or fascinating, which ever way you look at it." The man continued and Harry became just as baffled as he was in his dreams.

"What part of blood thirsty Vampire is fascinating or intriguing? It's a bloody pain and wish I wasn't cursed with it." Harry sulked and put his cup down on the tray.

"So you are Moroi then?" Snape asked after taking a sip from his cup.

"According to my Guardian." Harry said without thinking and he heard Snape splutter into his cup.

Harry looked over to him and saw the man place his cup down and turn his full attention to him.

"You have met your Guardian?" Snape said and Harry could swear that there was awe in his voice.

"In dreams. That was why you found me in the Astronomy tower yesterday morning. It was the second time I'd had it, and I had another one this morning." Harry said before adding, "I hoped you could maybe shed some light on these." This was said in a whisper.

"When did these dreams start?" Snape said eagerly and Harry's eyes snapped up to meet dark ones as he snarled ever so slightly.

"The night before last." Harry said and even as he said it he realized that it was after he had started feeding from Malfoy.

"I'm an idiot," Harry muttered standing and he went to stand in front of the fire, "And Remus was right." He continued and then looked over at Snape.

"How much do you know about Vampires?" He asked the man, sitting and Snape leaned back in his chair as if contemplating his answer.

"I have done my research, being half Vampire myself I wanted to be prepared." He replied and Harry nodded.

"How can you be half Vampire? I was sure you had died that night." The Gryffindor asked hopefully and Snape regarded him for a moment.

"I was turned through the draining of my blood. That was then replaced with the blood of my rescuer and they took my place."

"Took your place?" Harry asked surprised and Snape looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Vampire's do not live forever, surely you know this." His tone was thick with sarcasm and Harry frowned at the tone.

"Good, then I'll eventually die and be free." Harry sulked before he heard Snape huff.

There was a silence that stretched for an uncomfortable time and Harry was thinking that he would just get up and leave but then Snape spoke.

"Why are you feeding from Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry looked over at him and from his seat as he thought about it. He knew that Remus was right, he couldn't or more like shouldn't feed from humans, he had a feeling his dreams had started because he had fed from Malfoy but now he was hooked on the blonde's blood and he didn't want to revert back to animals. As he thought about this he hadn't realized his eyes had glazed over and he was looking rather smug over at Snape, who was finding it a little disconcerting. He waved a hand over at Harry and saw the teen shake his head and confusion cross his face.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, it's better than animal blood." He said confidently and Snape nodded.

"You can't continue this. Find someone else or go to the forest."

"But he tastes so good." Harry said without thinking and then closed his eyes in embarrassment then hid his face in his hands.

Harry stood after this, he wanted to get out of there. They were heading towards territory that Harry didn't want to delve into and he just wanted to get away.

"No, you need to stop. The consequences will be undesirable, for both of you." He added as he stood as well and saw Harry nod.

"Remus said that. I just don't really understand what will happen though." By this stage, Harry was by the door.

He was only being honest but he wished he hadn't because Snape rounded on him and he found himself being backed up into the wall, hands either side of his face. The closeness seemingly not intimidating as it probably should have been and he looked straight into Snape's dark eyes, a fire starting to pool in the pit of his stomach and he saw his Professor gulp before knitting his brows together and finally speaking.

"I don't imagine bonding to Malfoy is something you would want." He purred and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not gay." Harry blurted out, he didn't like what was being said and felt that he needed to voice that despite the fact Snape was his teacher.

"Could have fooled me." Snape quipped back and then moved away, his hand indicating towards the door and Harry huffed before striding towards the portrait and pushing it open.

He swiftly made his way to the upper levels of the castle and walked outside to get some fresh air, only then did he realize that he had left his bag down in the Dungeons but he refused to go back down. Not that he needed to however because he heard someone walking towards him and he found that Snape was carrying his bag, looking stern.

"You're insufferable." He sneered and Harry couldn't help but laugh as he handed him his bag.

"But you still came after me. I'm touched." Harry mocked and his Professor glared at him before walking off again.

Harry watched him and shook his head before making his way up to the common room so he could think about what had just happened. He suddenly didn't want to be out here alone right now.

That night after dinner, Harry met Malfoy in their normal alcove but this time Harry wanted to talk rather than feed. He was nervous because he didn't really want to give up feeding off him, but now that Remus and Snape had both said about the consequences he thought it best to oblige. The thought of being bonded to Malfoy didn't exactly sit well with him even though it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

"Hey, Harry." Malfoy said coming round the corner and he started rolling his sleeve up.

"No, not tonight, Malfoy." Harry said trying not to look at the pale flesh that was looking for inviting.

"What? How come?"

"I told you that you didn't know what you were doing and if we don't stop there is going to be serious consequences." Harry was trying to be authoritative but he could feel his resolve slipping.

"One more night isn't going to kill us." He tried and stepped forward, his body almost touching Harry's and he felt his fangs starting to elongate at the prospect of a meal.

"No, Malfoy I mean it. We have to stop." Harry said and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

It was as if a fire was suddenly lit in Harry's stomach when he touched the boy and he saw the Slytherin's jugular pumping exaggeratingly, which made him lick his lips. Without thinking about it, Harry clawed at the collar on Malfoy's school shirt exposing his neck and sunk his fangs into the blood filled vein.

It took Malfoy by surprise but after a couple of seconds, both felt the pleasure of this activity and Malfoy's knees went weak making them collapse to the ground, Harry straddling his slender waist as he locked his lips around the wound and continued to drink.

Once Harry was sated he licked the wound and pulled away. He quickly glanced at the flushed looking Slytherin underneath him and what he didn't expect was to find soft pink lips covering his own in a passionate kiss that led to hands winding around necks and groins being ground together. This lasted for a good few minutes before Harry realized what he was doing and he jumped away and stood with his back against the wall looking down at the blonde warily.

"I told you, _no_!" Harry said forcefully and Malfoy had the grace to look guilty.

"That was incredible though… Don't you think?" He tried as he stood.

"I'm _not_ gay!" Harry said through clenched teeth and then pushed past the Slytherin and stalked off down the corridor.

_Merlin damn it all! I told him no but he didn't listen,_ Harry was furious, but he more was angry at himself for the lapse in judgment. It was like something snapped within him and when he saw what was being offered just took it greedily. _But he wanted it_, Harry tried to reason but he still felt terrible and was increasing his chance of something going wrong. He huffed, he wasn't impressed with himself at all especially with the fact that he now sported a painful erection.

* * *

"You're reaching a critical limit."

It was Harry's 'Guardian' who spoke and he turned around to face the man. They were in the forest again tonight and Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"I warned him not to." Harry sulked but the man simply tsked at him.

"You need to tell him more forcefully next time, he is not your destined one. I can help you there." He said, the hood covering his face and Harry found it maddening because he wanted to know who he was talking to.

"How can you help me? This is a dream." Harry stated bluntly and the man chuckled. Something that was really starting to get on Harry's nerves.

"Because I am a real person, one that you know in reality, one you speak to… one that understands. In time you will learn who I am." He said and then started to walk off.

"Why can't you reveal yourself now! I want to know who you are!" Harry shouted after the man but the scene started to swirl black, like smoke that was being unsettled and he woke with a start, his brow covered in sweat once again and his blood pounding feverishly in his ears.

"What am I doing?" He whispered before starting his morning routine of a shower in the early hours, studying in the common room for a few hours and then wandering the castle for the remaining time until everyone started waking.

When he saw his friends coming down from the dorms that morning he greeted them and they all walked down to breakfast together.

"I know you said not to interfere, Harry but you really look like you could talk to someone right now." Hermione said quietly as they walked down the halls.

"Yeah." He said vaguely, not really understanding what she had said.

"So do you want to talk?" She prompted and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oh uh, what?" He stumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind." She huffed and walked off in front of the two boys.

Harry didn't really seem to notice however and kept his head down with his hands in his pockets as he continued towards the Great hall.

When Slytherin and Gryffindor had Charms that afternoon together, Harry could tell that Malfoy was looking at him but he chose to ignore it knowing that their next class for the day was Potions and they would be working together then.

"Why is Malfoy staring at you?" Ron whispered when they were set on practicing their new charms.

"I did something stupid last night." Harry whispered back and Ron gasped.

"What did you do mate?"

"Not now!" Harry hissed back and then felt an elbow in the ribs.

"Quiet or you'll get into trouble." Hermione whispered and Harry rolled his eyes before they all got back to the task at hand.

When class was dismissed, Malfoy tried to get close to Harry but Hermione and Ron walked protectively beside Harry so he couldn't. Harry had told them to do so and promised to explain later because he really didn't want to deal with their reactions currently. He was also a little concerned about Snape's reaction but he tried to shrug it off when they approached the Potion's classroom.

Harry found Snape's eye as soon as they entered and he narrowed his eyes at the man before sitting down and pulling out his textbook.

"We need to talk." Malfoy whispered to him as soon as he sat down and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Unless you want to make a scene right now I suggest you shut it!" Harry hissed back. He was fully aware that Snape would have heard this and he didn't want to make it a bigger deal.

_Idiot, _Harry thought before he opened his page to the correct one and looked expectantly up at the board.

Once they were set on their potions, Harry tried his best not to touch or get anywhere near his Slytherin partner but he was finding it a struggle. He was about to add three shavings of Centaur hooves when he heard Malfoy's voice in his head and he fumbled with the jar, dropping it on the table and looking over at the blonde with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" He rasped out in shock and Malfoy turned to him equally shocked.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered but Harry was convinced he'd heard the Slytherin grumble about Potions.

_It's started…_ Harry thought solemnly and he closed his eyes to compose himself before he salvaged the hooves he was supposed to be adding.

_How do I tell him I can hear his thoughts?_

Harry slammed the jar on the table and gripped it tightly before throwing in the ingredients.

"You just did." Harry whispered to his partner but he got no response and to top it off their potion was now ruined.

At the end of class, Harry, as embarrassed as he was, turned in their ruined potion and was given a glare by his Potion's Professor.

"This is a disgrace, Potter. I'm disappointed."

That was all Harry got and he sighed before turning and packing up his things ready to be dismissed. They were shortly after and Harry left the room with Malfoy in toe and they walked the opposite direction to everyone else, deeper into the Dungeons so they could talk.

"We can hear each others thoughts!" Harry said angrily and Malfoy bowed his head at the tone that was used.

"Yes." He whispered and Harry grabbed his shoulders.

"Gah, I told you! Why didn't you listen?" Harry shook him and then looked over his shoulder when he heard someone coming.

It was Snape.

"Ah, and what do we have here? Lovers quarrel?" He mocked and Harry frowned angrily at him.

"Your Slytherin doesn't understand the concept of _no_." He said and then stormed off, leaving a curious Snape and a shaken Malfoy.

Catching up with his friends, Harry led them outside so they could talk uninterrupted and found a cleared area so they could sit. Harry was nervous, boy was he nervous, and he knew what Hermione would say.

"Okay, Harry. What's going on?" Hermione said in an unamused tone and Harry looked at her in worry.

"I may have become addicted to Malfoy's blood."

"Ew." Ron said screwing up his nose.

"And we may have started a… bond?"

"What?! Oh, Harry Potter how could you be so stupid?" Hermione screeched and Harry had to cover his ears it was too loud for him.

"And Malfoy too, mate? That's just gross." Ron commented but Hermione wasn't worried about that.

"There's also dreams…" Harry started and Hermione ran a hand over her face in frustration.

"See and this is why we can't have you making decision on your own." Hermione shot and Harry snarled at her, baring fangs.

"Hey! It's not like this is easy for me, Hermione. I don't eat normal food, I don't sleep like a normal person and I still have no idea how this could happen to me." Harry defended himself and Hermione nodded.

After she calmed herself down after about a minute of silence she spoke.

"So what are in your dreams?"

"It's… complicated to explain but there is this cloaked man that has been talking to me and telling me about my inheritance – "

"That's barking."

"Ron shut it." Hermione said.

"He said I'm Moroi and royal… I think? It must be real though, Snape confirmed that this morning."

Harry realized his mistake the moment those words left his lips and he covered his mouth and looked away as Hermione and Ron both gave him shocked expressions.

"Snape? As in Dungeon bat and arsehole extraordinaire?" Ron gaped and Harry nodded.

"What does he know about it?" Ron continued and Harry shot a look to Hermione as if pleading for her to work it out.

"I think what Harry's trying to say, is that Professor Snape is probably the best person aside from Professor Lupin to know about this." She lied and Harry looked at her relieved.

"I'd go to Lupin."

"I would too but it's his transformation tonight." Harry was looking down at his lap as he said it. He desperately wanted to help the man but didn't know anything that could be beneficial.

Ron had the right to look a little embarrassed about his comment and he nodded, albeit hesitantly and the trio stood, it was getting cooler outside and Harry wanted to occupy his mind through getting his homework done.

During dinnertime, Harry stayed locked up in the common room as he didn't want to tempt himself by seeing Malfoy. He licked his lips as he thought of the boy and realized he hadn't really thought back to the incident where they kissed, very passionately, and the fact that he liked it.

_But I'm not gay_, he tried to tell himself. He nearly jumped through the roof when he heard Malfoy's voice in his head.

_I'm not gay, Malfoy. Stay the hell away from me_, he sent back telepathically and slumped into the couch looking angrily into the fire. He had really screwed up, but the weird thing was he wanted to talk to Snape about it. Get his opinion on it and maybe offer some kind of reprieve.

In the end he stayed in the tower for the remainder of the night, his mind resolute as Hermione had said that Malfoy had approached them at the end of dinner. He huddled into a ball as he lay on his bed, he wasn't going to go out tonight because he didn't trust himself and he knew that he was going to pay for it in the next few days but he had his mind made up and this time he wasn't going to be swayed.

* * *

He had found it extremely hard to get to sleep over the next couple of nights and after two days, which brought them to Saturday, Harry was feeling faint and his stomach burned uncomfortably. Hermione had picked up on this as he cradled his abdomen when he thought no one was watching and she pulled him aside.

"When did you last feed, Harry?" She whispered in a quiet spot around the corner from the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm fine, really." He said and walked away.

He was determined not to be persuaded into feeding from her, it was almost like he could tell what she was thinking when she had pulled him aside. It just didn't feel right and he wasn't too sure why. Okay, so he had fed from her previously but it felt nothing like when he fed from Malfoy. _Perhaps I am gay, _he resolved as he stormed down the corridor with one place in mind.

The Dungeons.

He stopped however, once he was in the main entrance when he suddenly realized what he was doing and he doubted that Snape would want to see him. He frowned, suddenly unsure of what to do with himself. Well, that was before he was hit by a severe spell of dizziness and he keeled over clutching his stomach in front of a dozen other students, some of those whom shouted for help.

There was a lot of noise when Harry came to but he didn't make any indication that he was awake because he could hear people talking, voices that he recognized and voices that were talking about him.

"A Vampire, Albus? And I was not informed of this why?" It was Madame Pomfrey and Harry could imagine the way she stood with her hands on her hips, lips pursed and a sour look on her face, one that reminded him of his Head of House, McGonagall.

Speaking of which, he heard her speaking next.

"He is in my house, Albus." She screeched and Harry tried hard not to react to the humor he found in all of this. Apparently the Headmaster hadn't been very forth coming.

"He was in good hands, ladies." This time the Headmaster was speaking but he heard both females react with different sounds of disapproval.

"Now that we have this cleared up, how is he doing?" Dumbledore spoke again and Harry tried his best to remain under the pretense of being unconscious.

"He clearly hasn't fed in many days. I fear his body is shutting down due to lack of…nutrition."

_Hang on, I know that voice, that's my Guardian_, Harry thought as he listened and could hear even strides coming into the Infirmary. He heard McGonagall voice her feelings about her co worker knowing about the condition of _her_ student but it didn't amount to much more of this as this time the Headmaster expressed his surprise.

"Mr. Potter came to me the other day. He is aware." Harry realized that the staff knew of the Potion's Master's condition if he was being as vague as he was.

"Are you sure it is just lack of food?" It was Madame Pomfrey this time.

"He has been feeding off a student. One who has realized the implications of their nightly activities." Harry sighed in content as he heard the silky voice wrap around his ears and head but immediately realized his mistake, Snape would have heard that for sure.

"A student? See Albus, this is why – "

"Please Minerva, I assure you everything is fine." The Headmaster sounded as though he was worried but just trying to placate his Head of House.

"I require a word with you, Headmaster. It seems there is another set of ears listening to this conversation." Harry knew he was busted when he heard this and he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"Very well." Dumbledore said and the Professors were ushered out leaving Harry and Madame Pomfrey alone.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what you are feeling?" She was slightly shaken, although he wasn't really surprised.

"I just need a rabbit or something juicy." His voice was quiet and raspy from not being used and he saw her eyes widen before she nodded and scurried out of the door.

Harry was surprised to hear the door open and the flapping sound of billowing robes walking towards him and he looked over to see Snape striding over to him. He had thought at first it was the Medi-Witch with his feed, but now that he knew who it was he was having mixed feelings about it.

"You are a fool, Potter." He glared and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Withdrawals are better than overdoses." Harry snapped back and then rolled onto his side so he didn't have to look at the man, he had a bed feeling forming in his stomach.

"And passing out in front of the school is better than dying quietly. Right." Snape said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Harry sat up and closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness hit his head.

"You need to eat." The man said and came closer, standing over Harry and rolling up his sleeve.

"No. Absolutely not." Harry said and tried to sit up to get away but he felt he didn't have the energy.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter." Snape spat and shoved his wrist up to Harry's nose.

The next bit was a little hazy for Harry because he was sure the man had said, "Just take it." However in his mind he heard, _I am your Guardian, Harry._

"What did you just say?" Harry's eyes snapped up to Snape in shock.


	5. Losing Control

.

Suddenly everything made sense, the dreams, the voice and the manner in which Snape always seemed to be find him or be around him. He didn't take the offered arm that was in front of him, instead opted for staring at his Professor as if he had grown a second head.

Another wave of dizziness blurred his vision and before anything else could happen he could smell the sweet aroma of blood right under his nose. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to reveal his two pointy fangs before sealing his lips around Snape's wrist and drinking his share. It felt like pure bliss, the taste was nothing like he had sampled before and he could tell then and there that he could get addicted to this. However the feeling didn't last much longer once he heard a muffled moan coming from his right and he licked the wrist he had been feeding off only to turn and lock eyes with dark eyes which were clouded over and staring at him dreamily.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Madame Pomfrey came striding in, took one look at the scene and cleared her throat.

"Are you satisfied, Mr. Potter?" She asked awkwardly and Harry turned his head to make eye contact with her.

"Uh, yes, Matron." He said unsurely.

"Right, well if that was all you required you are free to go." She continued and he nodded before she left very quickly.

Focusing back on his Potions Professor he waved a hand in front of the man's face before his eyes became clear and he stood, coughing uncomfortably and turning to leave without another word.

Harry sighed as he watched the man go, he had so many questions and concerns after what had just happened but he guessed that with Lupin still recovering from his transformation he was going to have to wait until that night when he fell asleep. He shook his head, this was not something that should have been considered normal, so without another thought he got himself out of bed, straightened his clothes and left the Infirmary in favor of scouring round for his friends. He found them sitting in the common room and when they saw him, came rushing over; apparently he had the look of dread etched across his face and instantly knew something was wrong.

"You mean, McGonagall didn't tell you guys?" Harry asked in confusion as they settled into a private and secluded part of the common room away from everyone else.

"No? What happened?" Hermione said clutching his arm.

"You were right," Harry started after a beat, "And apparently when I don't feed I will pass out." He continued sheepishly.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione soothed and scolded at the same time.

"I just left the Hospital Wing and uh… Something interesting happened."

"And?" Ron prompted.

"Remember the dreams that I've been having and there's this cloaked figure telling me about Guardians and what not?"

His friends nodded.

"I… Well I think…" He paused and ran a hand through his hair with his subconscious rudely making an appearance.

_Snape wouldn't be your Guardian, you were hallucinating from a lack of feeding._ Harry shook his head to get the voice to stop and then focused back on his friends who were looking at him strangely. _Hang on they don't know about the Guardian in my dreams_, he mentally slapped himself and then steeled his body for the onslaught of hits from Hermione he was about to receive.

"I've mentioned Moroi Vampires and royal before right?" Harry started and Hermione nodded.

"Moroi apparently have Guardians." Again Hermione nodded although she narrowed her eyes at the path Harry was clearly going to be taking.

"And mine has been visiting me through my dreams." Harry threw his hands in the air as if to say, _I really don't know how else to put it and I realize it sounds crazy_, and Ron expressed that with his facial expressions but Hermione looked like she had just discovered something.

"Oh my, Harry. You really need to talk to Lupin about this. This could be your clan and your extended family…" She trailed off as she thought about it more fully.

"I'm going to the library," She then suddenly announced and the boys looked at her exasperated, "well if you're not going to Lupin then you should be researching this. There could be some critical pieces of information that you need to know."

Harry sighed, of course, she was right so he went to stand as well with the intention of following her out. He guessed that doing some research wouldn't hurt even though he wasn't truly convinced they would find anything out. _Snape's probably the best person to talk to_, he concluded whilst dutifully following her out either way leaving Ron to sit with the boys and chat.

Sitting in the library, Harry and Hermione were combing through a few books that Hermione thought would be helpful. However so far they hadn't been very successful, which was frustrating both of them.

"This is nuts, why is there nothing on your kind?" Hermione said slamming yet another book closed.

"Let's leave it, Hermione it's nearly time for dinner anyway." He replied.

"But it's just bizarre. Perhaps you should check out the restricted section?" Hermione leaned over and whispered, aware that there were others sitting around them in the library.

"I'll talk to Lupin. He'll surely know something." Harry commented, but even as he said it he doubted the man would have knowledge to the extent that Snape did.

It was maddening for Harry because he was trying to work out what happened in the Infirmary and as he sat through dinner not touching anything he couldn't help but look up at the sour man sitting up at the head table. _Was it just a lapse in judgment and hearing? What does a Guardian even do?_ There were so many questions that he wanted answers to but there really wasn't anyone to answer them for him.

"Earth to Harry?" Ron said from across the table.

"Sorry, you say something?"

"Yeah, Quidditch try outs. You hear that they are next weekend?" Ron said shoveling food into his mouth.

"Oh, yeah uh, I didn't know but now I do." He smiled weakly before looking down at his empty place setting.

As he sat and thought about it, he wondered if he should even try out. The idea of someone cutting themselves and him losing control of his urges weighed heavily on him and he was worried that his condition, _Inheritance,_ he corrected, was going to impact the quality of his game. He huffed before setting his head on the table in frustration, he couldn't wait for tonight because if his Guardian in the dreams he was having was actually real, he could ask then. For now however, he could feel the curious gaze from the Slytherin table and when he looked up, he locked eyes with Malfoy, which made him scowl.

_Get out of my head and my life,_ he communicated and saw the boys eyes go wide before he looked away. _Good riddance too_, Harry thought to himself before Hermione pulled him up and they left for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The forest was dark and gloomy as Harry wandered through it. His hood covering his head sheltered him from the wet foliage from the rain that had been present a few hours beforehand. He sighed as he walked as it seemed he was going to be left alone on this night.

The sound of a twig snapping halted his movements.

_Apparently not alone, _he thought as he turned and was faced with his Guardian figure who was walking towards him. He felt anger bubbling in his chest as he saw the man and clenched his fists.

"Alright, Dhampir what's going on!" He shouted and the figure stopped in his tracks, hand resting on the handle of his glittering silver sword.

"My apologies, Harry," Was all he said, dropping to one knee and bowing his head, "Please, I beg you not to be angry."

"Why shouldn't I be and actually why can I not find anything on Moroi or Dhampir Vampires? There isn't even Guardians mentioned in the research that I have done." Harry articulated clearly and the man stood, his face still covered by the hood on his cloak so he couldn't make out the face.

He was convinced it was Snape though, the voice and the mannerisms were all the same but he just needed to see the face. Suddenly, he felt like vomiting at the thought.

"We prefer to keep our affairs private, young Harry. However, seeing as you are a part of us I am willing to enlighten you." His Guardian said coming to stand in front of the Gryffindor.

"Well I have lots of them." Harry snapped and the man chuckled.

_Really wish he stopped doing that_, Harry thought bitterly before started to speak again.

"How about I tell you some things to help you?" The cloaked man offered.

Harry nodded and fell into step with him as they walked through the wet forest suddenly feeling a little calmer.

"Well, there is only one thing that I can offer you at the moment," At this Harry turned to look sideways at the man, "They are coming."

"They are coming? Who are _they_?" Harry asked quickly.

"Your ancestors however, for now, stay away from the blonde, embrace the stoic one and be open to the wolf. They will help you." He tried to argue with the man and say that he didn't understand but the scene swirled into darkness.

Harry woke with a start and grumbled about the situation. It wasn't until he took stock of his surroundings that he noted there was a light coming from beside his bed, looking closer he saw Ron starting to move over to him and he wiped his face that had droplets of sweat running from his brow.

"You all good, mate?"

"Yeah, Ron. I wish these would stop though." Harry said with a sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" It seemed to be the only thing Ron could offer him at the moment and he smiled sadly at his friend because he knew there wasn't much he could do.

"Thanks, Ron. There really isn't too much to say though, it's the same dream, same guy and same frustration." Harry replied with a shrug and Ron nodded.

"Still, you know… If you need someone to talk to."

"I know where to go." Harry said which made Ron smile before he went and climbed back into his bed.

Harry on the other hand glanced at the time and noted that it was very early in the morning. The light ache he had in his stomach was to be expected as he had only had a light feed the previous day from days of prolonged hunger, so deciding to head into the Forbidden Forest he went over to the showers and cleaned himself up.

Once he was outside and making his way down to the forest, he realized what a down grade it was going to be drinking animal blood. Snape's offer didn't stray far from his mind and he licked his lips as he savored the taste. He felt disgusted in himself however, it had been a stretch at first to feed from Malfoy, but this was his Professor, a man with mutual distain for him… and the one who was currently walking towards him.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, _why does this have to happen to me?_ Harry groaned as he came to stand in front of the tall Wizard.

"Potter."

"Sir."

There was an awkward silence and Harry narrowed his eyes in speculation of what was happening.

"So, should I take _myself_ back to Gryffindor tower or are you going to escort me?" Harry snapped suddenly because he realized that he wasn't going to get any closer to his meal.

This seemed to snap Snape out of his stupor and he straightened before clearing his throat.

"I have been given instruction by the Headmaster to escort you in the forest as it seems Lupin in incapable at this present time."

"Okay… Let's go then." Harry said quickly before passing the man and powerwalking ahead.

He was baffled, he didn't understand why he hadn't been informed of this seeing as both his Head of House and the Headmaster were aware of this. He mentally shrugged, he didn't really mind as long as he could satisfy his growing hunger and then head back to the tower.

He glanced behind him and could see the silhouette of his Professor at the edge of the trees, seemingly he didn't want to come in so he just turned back to the task at hand and started his hunt, it didn't bother him that he didn't want to join, he actually preferred it.

He stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes and he crept up to the gorse to find a rat. _Yuck_, he thought before moving further into the forest.

Harry turned when he heard the baritone bellow of a '_stupify_' to his side and watched as Snape came closer towards him, presenting a grey haired hare. The act was odd, even more so seeing as it was Snape but he just glanced at the man before taking the hare in his own hands. Snape took the spell off the animal before Harry leaned forward and sunk his fangs into its neck, drinking it dry before placing it carefully onto the ground and wiping his mouth.

"Thanks." Harry said hesitantly, but the older Wizard just gave a curt nod before pointing back to the castle and Harry nodded.

Their walk was silent and even though Harry had just satisfied his immediate hunger he could hear the rush of blood pumping through his Professors veins. _Surely, this can't be normal_, Harry thought as he remembered the few times this had occurred with others. He rolled his eyes when he realized that there seemed to be no consistency with his actions lately.

They came to a stop outside the Gryffindor tower and Snape watched as Harry spoke the password and snuck back inside. It was effectively Sunday morning and Harry was glad that he wouldn't need to see the man until the next day in class. He was getting a weird feeling being around his Professor, something that had started in his chest and was happening when the two of them together. It was almost like a pulling effect but he refused to acknowledge it further and disappeared from the man standing in the corridor.

* * *

The following Friday came pretty quickly and Harry hadn't had any more dreams, although the ache in his chest was starting to strengthen whenever he was around Snape. He hadn't said anything more to Hermione and he certainly hadn't divulged anything to Ron, so after classes on the Friday he was walking down the corridor towards his Defense classroom to see Lupin and have a chat. Admittedly, he had waited a few more days than he should have but he was anxious at what the man was going to say, he knew about the fainting episode over the weekend so no doubt he was going to be told off for that but that wasn't what his main concern was.

"Harry." Lupin welcomed him into his office and ushered him over to the chair that was in front of the desk.

"It's good to see you have recovered." Harry tried and the man smiled warmly at him.

"It's not me that should be the concern, Harry. Why didn't you come to me earlier about getting caught?" He went to sit behind his desk and Harry definitely felt bad about not confiding in the man.

"I knew that the full moon was approaching and I know how you are around that time so I thought you could do without the stress. Also I know I was reckless about Malfoy, I know that now… We have a mental connection that – "

"You can't be serious." Lupin interrupted and Harry's cheeks went a light tinge of red at his tone.

"Things… got a little bit out of hand." Harry admitted but when he looked up the wolf had an understanding look on his face and urged Harry to continue.

"This isn't what I'm concerned about though. My dreams, they are getting more and more worrying in that this man that appears is trying to say that he's my Guardian, that I'm of Moroi ancestry and that I'm royal."

"A royal Moroi, interesting."

"Interesting? So it's such a thing then, he's not just making it up?" Harry asked quickly and Lupin shook his head.

"It explains a great deal, Harry. We need to speak with the Headmaster about this, he might be able to shed some light with these facts." The wolf was now scratching his chin in contemplation.

"There's also… something else." Harry said sheepishly and this gained the man's attention.

"Go on."

"The last dream I had, I know I'm no seer but it has me confused. He said, _stay away from the blonde, embrace the stoic one and be open to the wolf._ It's clear he means Malfoy and you, but _the stoic one_?"

"Who else knows of your Inheritance, Harry?"

"Uh, well Hermione, the Weasely's, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey… Oh and Snape." He said his Potion Master's name with slight disgust but then he realized what he had said.

"Snape." He repeated and Lupin got an understanding look on his face.

"He is half Vampire, a Dhampir if I'm not mistaken."

"A _Dhampir_!" Harry shrieked and it took the wolf by surprise.

"Yes, Harry. When he was turned it was through self sacrifice to save another otherwise he would have become a Strigoi Vampire and they are not friendly, Harry, believe me."

"Is it possible that Snape is my Dhampir Guardian?" Harry suddenly said and immediately felt like he was suffocating.

"Possibly. Although there would be signs to hint at this such as his sudden submission to commands, a pulling sensation in your heart and an inability to be satisfied by another's blood once you have tasted theirs."

Harry sat there numb, he felt all those things and right now could feel the continual slight burn in his stomach from an unquenchable thirst for blood. He was in trouble. Lupin was right though, they needed to speak with the Headmaster because if he was going to end up bonded to Snape as his Dhampir Guardian, life at Hogwarts was going to be complicated for both of them.

"Harry? You're looking suddenly very pale, well more pale than usual these days." The wolf said coming round his desk and looking at Harry more closely.

"I think seeing Dumbledore is now essential." Harry muttered locking eyes with his Professor and an understanding look flared in his face before Harry was pulled from the chair and dragged towards the Headmasters office.

"Ah, Harry, Remus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore said happily from behind his desk as the two came and made themselves comfortable.

"We may have a break through with Harry's heritage." Lupin started and the Headmaster then looked to Harry.

He was too afraid to say anything so he glanced at Lupin who then took a deep breath and repeated everything Harry had just divulged to him. Dumbledore didn't seem too upset about the news and said that he would be in contact with Harry's clan to see what could be done. Harry sat there numbly, Lupin hadn't mentioned the part about Snape and he was curious as to know why, although at the same time he didn't want anything said about it, he would have rather just left it and forgotten about it completely.

Once they were done, Harry took a deep breath. He didn't necessarily feel better about everything though because now he was sure that Snape was his Guardian and the man in his dream. He departed Lupin after the man had said his farewells and Harry solemnly made his way outside, it was getting dark but he didn't care and found a spot just by the main entrance where he could sit and look up at the sky.

He would have only been sitting there ten or so minutes when he heard a familiar voice calling his name and he looked down to see Malfoy cautiously approaching him. They hadn't really said a word to each other over the course of the week, mainly because Harry was still furious at him but it seemed that their mental connection was growing weak because he hadn't heard anything from him and vice versa.

"What do you want?" Harry said bitterly but made room for the Slytherin anyway.

"I know you're angry with me, but I just wanted to see how you were." The boy said.

"I'm fine thanks." Was all he replied with before standing.

"Look," Malfoy stood with him and grabbed onto his robes, "You know where to find me if you need help. That's all I want to do." Malfoy was almost pleading and it made Harry frown.

"Like I said, I don't need your help. I'm not too keen on repeating what transpired that night either." His voice was getting stronger as he dominated Malfoy, not that he realized it but the Slytherin certainly did and he looked downwards.

"I am." He said quietly and Harry growled baring a fang.

"Stay. Away." He hissed and then stalked away.

Later that night, Hermione met up with him in the common room and asked how his chat had gone. He decided to fill her in although again he left out his thoughts about Snape because he didn't want people to know about that. He knew that at some stage it was all bound to come out but for now he didn't want to think about it, so didn't mention it.

"It's so surreal," She said as she looked off into space, "I mean, you might actually have family in this clan.

Harry realized that she had a point but the idea didn't exactly fill him with joy like he would have hoped, instead he felt anxious, isolated and scared at what could possibly happen to him in the future.

* * *

When Harry woke early in the morning he felt refreshed in the fact that he hadn't had a dream. His stomach on the other hand was telling him he needed to feed, so without hesitation he stood and got ready before making his way down the stairs to the common room. He gasped a little when he saw a dark figure in the corner, but as he got closer he realized it was Snape.

_What in Merlin's name is he doing here?_ He wondered as he came to stand in front of him waiting for the man to explain why he was there.

"I… thought I could save you the trouble of leaving the safety of Gryffindor tower tonight." Snape said before revealing his pale wrist.

Harry's eyebrows rose high on his forehead at the sudden offer but he had to quench any wayward thoughts about sinking his fangs into the appetizing skin of his Potions Professor.

"I don't think so." Harry said before walking past the man and out the door.

Once they were in the corridor, Snape spoke, and what he offered made Harry stop.

"Your quarters, sir?" Harry asked as if he'd heard the man wrong, _again_.

"Yes." Was the clipped response.

Harry could hear the man's heart beat and the way the blood was rushing through his body had Harry licking his lips in anticipation but he refused to let this get to him and cleared his throat to reply to the man and politely decline his request.

"Potter, we have things to discuss. Things I would rather not have the whole castle hear." He continued and Harry sighed.

"Fine, but I feed first." He snapped.

"Then my quarters are this way."

_Huh? Is he seriously offering again? What about the consequences?_ Harry thought as he started to subconsciously follow the man. His thoughts carried with him until they were deep in Slytherin territory and in a corridor Harry didn't know that well.

After stepping through the door into the man's private quarters he was directed over to an armchair and Snape took the other one before a veil of silence fell over them and Harry frowned as he looked into the fire. He thought he was going to be able to go for an unsatisfying feed before hand but it seemed the man had other ideas and it frustrated him.

"As promised, it is time to feed." Snape said and Harry turned to look at him rolling up his sleeve.

"That's not required, I can wait until later." Harry said stiffly, not liking the idea of drinking from the man even though his stomach was demanding that he walk over there and accept what was being offered.

"Harry, I must insist. You and I both know why, so let's not be fools."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry suddenly said, unable to stop the question from slipping from his lips.

"You have been calling me. Whilst I am less that happy about this… I find myself unable to stop."

The admission took Harry by surprise and he could feel his fangs elongating the longer he sat there ignoring the feelings he was getting.

"It's you in my dreams then isn't it." Harry commented, he didn't know what was making him so bold as to have a conversation with the man but he just felt it was right.

The man stood and came over to where Harry was sitting only to pull him up and bring him to stand in front of the fire. The man then bent down on one knee and bowed his head further shocking Harry and he took a step back, it seemed that Snape was indeed the man in his dreams and he felt the unexplainable desire to take the man as he was and drink greedily from him.

"No, stop. Stand up, this isn't right." Harry said, although unlike before his voice lacked the commanding nature.

"Harry."

It was in that moment that Harry lost all control and knelt in front of the man, gripping onto the wrist and was being held out, sinking his fangs into the flesh and taking his Professor's life source. As with the last time, Harry found his blood intoxicating and he sucked hard and fast to get as much as he could to sate his hunger.

Unfortunately, as was like the last time, the side affects of feeding from humans was the arousal and Harry couldn't help the tightening in his trousers nor the growl of pleasure erupt from his chest. He liked to think at that point as well when Snape moaned in his own pleasure he had no control over himself either because it was certainly a disconcerting notion to hear your Professor make a sound that wasn't normal from the everyday classroom conversation.

With his belly filled and his hunger finally satisfied since the weekend before, Harry licked the puncture marks from his fangs and pulled away, quickly standing and sprinting to the other side of the room. He wanted to be as far away from the man as possible but one look at his kneeling Professor made him wish he was on top of him and doing sinful things.

"Gah, stop." He said more to himself as he cradled his head in confusion.

"Unavoidable sadly." He heard from the other side of the room.

Harry looked up and saw Snape retreating to the other corner, his arousal evident from the angle he was standing and Harry groaned in sexual frustration. He needed to get out, leave this place so that he could sort himself out however, he couldn't bring himself to move and the pulling sensation in his chest was growing stronger. It wasn't like the taste addiction he had to Malfoy, this was different and somehow felt right but his mind refused to let it be so.

"I need to leave." Harry croaked out, his arousal obvious in his voice and he saw the man crumble into a submissive state.

"I think that's best." Snape managed to get out before Harry sprinted from the room and hightailed it through the corridors.

He didn't go back to the Gryffindor common room just yet, he managed to find some male toilets just before he reached it so he made a quick turn into them and slammed the cubicle door shut. He wasted no time in ripping his trousers open and pulling his throbbing cock out and wrapping a cool hand around himself. His stroking was primal, hard and fast, some would even say brutal and he grunted and growled loudly in the empty bathroom. His orgasm was unlike anything he had experienced before and he finished to the vision of Snape underneath him in a compromising position.

He sunk to his knees, the force of everything hitting him like a bludger, so much so he didn't even register he had collapsed to the floor and into the evidence of his arousal. He wanted to cry, he wanted to run away, but most of all he felt like vomiting with the shame he currently felt.

He knew he was screwed, from what he'd gathered from everyone, his Guardian was going to be his intended mate or at the least his human feed bag as he continued through his life. He could live with that part, it was just the fact that Snape was involved that had him wiping the tears harshly from his face.

_The stoic one, _Harry remembered what the hooded figure had said. _It has to be Snape, there is no one else it could be_, he thought before standing and cleaning the come off his knees.


	6. Steely Eyed Compulsion

.

**Thanks for all the comments so far :) The story is slowly ticking along, I'm halfway through the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy this and the next one.**

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**Sweetheart, you know I can be cruel ;) **

* * *

After that night, Harry refused to be left alone with Snape. He had cornered his friends a couple of days after it had happened and without revealing anything told them to stay by his side. He wasn't proud of this and when they asked why he simply said that things with Malfoy had gotten worse, which they believed and stuck by him between classes and during meal times.

It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that Harry was starting to feel ill and the unsatisfying feeling from each meal was getting worse even though he was feeding every night, courtesy of Lupin who supervised him in the forest. He was starting to develop headaches and the burning in his stomach started effecting his concentration. Hermione had noticed the decrease in his health and had asked him about it but he didn't know how to explain it without telling her that he had found his intended Guardian.

Currently however, a couple of weeks after that evening with Snape, Harry was on his way to the Headmasters office as they had received contact from the Moroi clan that he supposedly descended from.

Harry walked into the room and was met by a man he could only assume was a Vampire judging by the pale complexion of his skin and the red tinge around his eyes. He was wearing predominantly black clothing with a deep red dress shirt and black suede waistcoat, his outfit reminding him of typical Victorian era dress with the frilling at the front of the shirt. There was something about this man that immediately made Harry feel uneasy so he tried to put that aside and forget it for now, but those steely blue eyes seemed to follow him as he came to stand in front of the Headmasters desk and the feeling was unnerving.

"Afternoon, Harry, thank you for joining us. This here is Leandro, he is from the Moroi clan, the same one we believe you have descended from." Dumbledore announced and Harry nodded before turning to the intimidating man, he of course wasn't going to forget his manners and realized that this man could help him understand what was happening to him.

"A pleasure, sir." Harry said and the man nodded.

"The pleasure should be all mine, Harry Potter. It came as a surprise that we received word of your Inheritance and I sense with no doubt that you are a Moroi, even more so that you are from the royal bloodline." At this Leandro bowed his head respectfully and Harry quickly looked at the Headmaster as if to ask for an explanation.

"We have been discussing a few things, Harry. Leandro, here has agreed to take you back to Domfront in France to see the coven."

"What about school, sir?" He asked quickly, he didn't want to go right now, he wanted to think about things.

"We value your education, Harry and are willing to extend the invitation to the school holidays that way you can spend more time speaking with the Elder and such." The Vampire said and Harry nodded.

"Splendid, now I believe you wished to have a private word with, Harry. I will be just outside." Dumbledore announced before leaving the room.

As soon as he did, Harry felt a shift in the mood and the air became dense with something that he couldn't really explain, however one look at Leandro's face and he felt his stomach drop. Something about his demeanor made Harry anxious and he didn't like it, especially when the man took a couple of steps forward and took Harry's chin between his thumb and forefinger, holding his head up so they locked eyes. It wasn't painful the way he was being held, in fact his hands were surprisingly warm and the touch was slightly comforting.

"You are malnourished, my Prince. Tell me, have you identified your Guardian as of yet?" His voice was deep and rich, something that made Harry twitch in the groin.

"I have had dreams, sir. My Guardian has visited me there." Harry said honestly, not really knowing where his voice had come from.

"I sense… That is not the complete truth." Leandro accused in a thick voice that seemed to cradle Harry's mind and he let it be taken over before he knew what was really happening.

Memories started flashing in front of his eyes; the first time he fed from Hermione, then there was Malfoy before it became the last memory with Snape and the night that he had run out. Just seeing the man in this vision, thinking back to what had happened made Harry want the man but he knew it wasn't what he wanted, rather it was what he needed. He sighed when he felt the Vampire pull out of his head and the man looked almost angry with him.

"Severus Snape, who would have guessed it." He mused almost to himself before focusing on Harry once more and looking stern.

"He's my Guardian, isn't he?" Harry asked and the man nodded.

"You have been reckless, Harry. You must go to him, he is the only one that will satisfy."

"But he is my Professor, it's not allowed." Harry felt himself growing weak.

"Your Headmaster and the Ministry have no right interfering with Creature Inheritances. There is no way they can stop this from happening and you are weak, Harry. Can you not feel it? Can you not feel how each meal you take does not satisfy you quite like Severus Snape?" The deep rich voice was back and Harry closed his eyes as he absorbed it.

"I just can't." He replied in defeat and found his chin being roughly taken.

"Look at me," He started and once Harry locked eyes with him again he saw Leandro tilt his head to the side slightly, "Go to Severus Snape, he is your Guardian and your life source. You will see him tonight and you will drink your share until you are satisfied."

As soon as the man finished speaking, Harry blinked a couple of times and shook his head to clear his foggy mind

"Yes, sir." His mind was made up and he was going to find Snape tonight.

"That is all for now, you will find your dreams will decrease once you feed from your Guardian on a regular basis. Any questions, you are more than welcome to write to us, good day." The Vampire bowed and Harry nodded as he watched the man stalk elegantly from the room.

Dumbledore walked back in after a minute and Harry sat in the chair that was by the man's desk as he cradled his aching head. He felt like his limbs were lead weights but he sat up straight when the Headmaster came up to him and asked how everything went.

"It was enlightening, sir. I am looking forward to the holidays." He felt as though he was saying this out of habit with no meaning behind it but Dumbledore seemed to take this as a good sign and dismissed him.

As he walked out he missed the concerned look on the old man's face. As Leandro had left, he had told him about Harry's Guardian but was told not to say anything until it was deemed worthy to do so. Dumbledore wasn't completely happy, however he knew the Potion's Master and he knew that the man, whilst at first would be hesitant would have things worked out in the end.

Harry left Dumbledore's office and was going outside to take some fresh air when he bumped into Hermione who had obviously been to the library.

"Harry? How did it go?" She said enthusiastically but he shook his head and took her outside so they could be somewhere private.

"They have invited me to the coven over the break and the Vampire confirmed everything like my dreams." He whispered to her and she nodded.

"This is good. Did he say anything else?" She probed.

Harry really didn't want to say but the compelling feeling in his mind was pushing him to come out and say about Snape so he took a deep breath and came out with it.

"He's your Guardian? Are you sure, because this is a huge deal. For one he's your – "

"I know, Hermione but Leandro said that no one has any business poking around with Creature rituals. There's nothing that can really be done about it." He interrupted and Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well then, you have my support." She nodded finally and Harry smiled for the first time in days.

He was definitely relieved at having spoken with her, now all he needed to do was speak with Remus about it and he would feel better. He told Hermione this and she agreed to come along for some support.

True to her word, she was supportive when they approached their Defense Professor and he offered to go along with Harry to the coven over the school break so the Gryffindor had someone familiar. Now though, as they walked back to the common room to collect Ron for dinner, Harry got thinking about the whole situation with his mind not straying far from Leandro. He had been elegant, well presented and polite whilst on the other hand he was domineering, articulate and hypnotic. Harry wasn't gay, well he didn't think he was, but the way he was feeling about the man were similar to those feelings he once had for Ginny Weasely.

"You okay there, mate?" Ron nudged him as they descended the stairs towards the main entrance.

"You growled." Hermione whispered when she saw his confused expression.

"Oh, just a lot on my mind that's all." He said shrugging as they turned into the Great Hall.

Harry's eyes connected with Snape's straight away and the desire to take the man and have him squirming underneath him was immediate. He held his stomach as it burned painfully and he had to stop walking and keel over as his vision blurred.

"Oh Merlin, Harry speak to me." Hermione's worried voice made its way into his head but he couldn't do anything else except to try and stand.

She helped him up onto the bench and he sat with his head on the table as he groaned in pain, the pulling in his chest intensifying and he had to scrunch his eyes closed. Hermione tried to sooth him by rubbing circles on his back but she stopped after a while and occupied herself with dinner when she got no response.

After a while, Harry could sense something, he wasn't too sure what it was but then he heard the deep voice of his Potions Professor and he looked up when the man addressed him.

"Mr. Potter, I require a word once you are done." He said smoothly, but Harry could tell there was tension in his voice.

"Yes, sir." Harry ground out, his voice dropping a little as he spoke and he stood straight away whilst still clutching his stomach.

"Don't wait up, I could be a while." Harry whispered to Hermione and she nodded before asking if she could inform Ron of what was happening.

He nodded because he knew his friend should be kept in the loop, he had been really good about everything so far and Harry deemed it reasonable that he be informed even though they both knew he would balk when first told.

The walk with his Professor was a tense one and Harry could hear the blood pumping heavily in his neck, something that he found extremely appetizing and he licked his lips. Harry kept looking to his Professor, he was walking slightly behind him and he took the time to look at him properly only to find some similarities between Leandro and the man. There was a similar elegance about him as well as the hair that fell around his shoulders, _what am I thinking?_ Harry berated himself; there was no way he found the man, someone of mutual distain, attractive. There was no way.

"Potter." Snape barked at him as he watched him from inside his private quarters.

Harry narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone that the man used before stepping inside and walking to the center of the room. He sensed Snape come closer and sit in his armchair before motioning for Harry to take the other one. They had some serious talking to do but Harry didn't know if he could concentrate with the intense hunger he was currently feeling, it was unreal and like nothing he had ever felt before.

"We need to talk, Potter. There is much to discuss in relation to – "

"I know that." He snapped before the man could finish and he stood, not that he was currently in control of himself, he felt compelled to.

"Potter, just sit and you can tell me what you are feeling." Snape's voice was unusually weak as they stared at each other and it was something that Harry picked up immediately.

"Not until I have what I am here for." Harry's voice had now completely dropped to one of complete control and dominance, something that seemingly Snape couldn't ignore and his hands went up to his collar, undoing the top could of buttons.

Harry didn't know what was happening, one minute he was in control and the next, once they had stepped inside the man's private quarters, he felt like he was on autopilot. It felt like someone was controlling his movements but he knew that this couldn't be possible because Snape couldn't curse a student.

_Go to Severus Snape, he is your Guardian and your life source, _a voice, Leandro's voice, echoed in his head and he felt his fangs bare as he walked towards his Professor. The man looked so appetizing, the blood he could hear pumping vigorously and the scent rolling off the man was something he hadn't ever experienced.

He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but there was a sudden movement in the man's jugular that screamed out to Harry and he went to straddle his Professor's lap just as the man tilted his head to the side as if submitting completely to the hungry Gryffindor. It seemed to natural when Harry lowered his head towards the pale skin along the man's neck and when his fangs finally made contact with flesh he growled as they penetrated the skin.

He closed his lips around the two puncture marks and he drank greedily from them, his hands finding his Professor's shoulders and gripping on to them for dear life. There were moans, from whom Harry was unsure of as he felt the arousal hitting him like a bludger spurring him on to take and experience more. He felt hands on his hips, hands that gripped on tightly and were grinding him against something hard, something that Harry realized in a second of clarity was Snape's hard erection.

It felt weird, not only was he drinking from his Professor, but he was getting stimulated by the man who in turn was pushing himself against a student. He didn't feel anything apart from desire as his Vampire instincts had completely taken over and this is what stopped Harry from taking too much blood from his Professor, licking the wounds clean and healing them.

As he pulled away, he wiped his mouth to ensure he didn't have any blood on his chin and locked eyes with Snape. The man seemed to be in heaven and his cheeks were flushed so without hesitation or self-control that would be normal for a student, Harry rushed forward, his lips meeting the Dhampirs' in a searing kiss.

Harry wound a hand around the back of the man's neck to pull him close, the hands that were gripping onto his ass like a vice grip ground their painful erections together creating more sensations and vocal representations of arousal. The feeling was incredible and Harry felt like he didn't want to stop, there was no shame anymore and he knew that this was his mind in control now but he refused to stop.

It seemed that Snape was feeling the same and when Harry pulled away for air from the kiss, he took advantage of this and moved his lips to Harry's neck, his own little fangs scraping across his neck causing sensations that were only increasing his pleasure. Snape wasn't a full Vampire, therefore his fangs weren't for producing blood from another, but they still created the allure when applied to the sensitive skin such as Harry's.

Harry wanted more, he wanted to feel more but he didn't know how to in this situation, so he moved a hand and palmed himself through his trousers, the sensation on the sensitive area causing him to hiss. Pretending like this was all a dream, he quickly undid the zip on his trousers and once he was passionately kissing Snape on the lips again he gripped his cock and started to stroke it hard and fast.

Both of them moaned as they kissed and Harry stroked himself, this stopped suddenly when Harry felt his orgasm quickly peak and he groaned into the kiss, his lips languidly massaging Snape's as he rode out the rest of his climax.

He flopped into the man's chest, his head coming to rest in the crook of the bitten neck as he took deep breaths to slow his rapid heartbeat. He hadn't even registered the fact that there was someone underneath him as he came down from his euphoric haze until Snape moved in discomfort causing Harry to tense as he realized the magnitude of the situation.

Suddenly he pulled away, looking at Snape as he almost pouted at Harry and moved his hips where Harry realized he still had a massive hard on. He didn't know what to do, was it acceptable to pleasure his Professor? His eyes went wide and he jumped off the man before shaking his head to get the thoughts out of the forefront of his mind. _Where did that come from? He's a greasy dungeon bat… I don't like him like that… Or do I?_ He battled with himself internally before there was a quiet clearing of a throat and Harry looked at his Professor who seemed to be a little awkward.

He didn't blame the man considering Harry had practically jumped at him. He sighed when he looked down and realized he was still hanging out. Further inspection of his Professor showed come splattered on his black robes and Harry blushed, feeling foolish and he went to apologies but the man cut him off, clearly coming to his senses.

"This is why we needed to talk, Potter. However, as you can see impulses bet us to it." He drawled before flicking his wand and the mess disappeared.

"I can't help it that you're so damn appealing now can I?" Harry snapped and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, not really sure where that statement had come from.

"Indeed. Please sit, we will discuss what has transpired today." The man said with a small smirk and Harry nodded then took a seat in the opposite chair still feeling a little bad that his Professor was sitting there with a straining erection.

"I hear you had a visit from the coven. May I ask who attended?" Snape asked curiously.

"A man named Leandro. I got the impression he knows you." Harry replied and watched as the man rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You would be correct in that assessment, Harry. He was the one who brought me to the coven after I was turned. He can be… an interesting character."

"Is he a Moroi?" The teen asked suddenly curious about the man, he had no idea of Vampire relationships but even as he thought that, he wondered what had prompted such a vision.

"Yes, he is Moroi. Unfortunately he also bares rather rare abilities, such as compulsion." There was a sneer towards the end and Harry wondered why that was but then something clicked when he said the last word.

"Compulsion? You mean he can tell me to do something, like the Imperious curse?"

Snape looked over at Harry when he heard this and narrowed his eyes before sitting forward.

"Now why would you say that?" The man's silky voice echoed around the room making Harry shudder.

"I-I think he compulsed me to come here this evening when he and I were alone. He said… I looked malnourished."

There was no reply and the Gryffindor glanced over to where his Professor was sitting, he seemed to be deep in thought. He decided to stay silent as well, not really sure what to say in the silence.

"When are you planning on visiting the coven?" Snape said moments later but Harry didn't move his eyes from the roaring fire in front of them.

"Dumbledore mentioned the holidays." He replied, his voice in a monotone and distant.

"Very well, I will accompany you."

The offer took Harry by surprise and he turned to look at the man who also seemed to be staring into the fire. He was surprised because Snape never offered anything like this, he would have thought the man would be busy marking their work or brewing for the entire break. He then remembered Lupin's offer and suddenly felt a little bad for having to turn the man down.

"Harry, I wouldn't be offering if I had a choice. I am your Guardian and your intended; therefore the coven wouldn't have it any other way. I must accompany you."

"But Lupin – "

"I don't give a damn what that mutt has said or has offered." Snape interrupted and Harry snarled at him.

"Fine." Harry snapped and stood before walking to the door, he had had enough of the man and needed to get away from him and think. Whilst he was at it, he was going to have a shower.

"Wait." Snape's voice stopped him and he turned to see the man standing.

"You will need to come back tomorrow for your feed."

"We'll see." Harry replied before stalking from the room, his mood now soured after clearly spending too much time in his presence.

* * *

"What time did you come back?" Hermione asked when they went down for breakfast the next morning."

"Uh, I don't even know." Harry replied feeling rather somber.

There was a clearing of the throat behind them and Harry turned to see Ron following them closely.

"Morning, Ron." Harry said politely and his friend nodded but didn't say anything.

However Harry was happy to note that he was still standing closely to them and not going off on one of his stubborn moods like he had so many times before when something he didn't like occurred.

"He knows. He just needs some time." Hermione articulated into words for Harry and he smiled before patting his friend on the shoulder as they entered the Great Hall.

The rest of the day ticked by slowly, well for Harry anyway, but soon enough he was trudging down towards the dungeons with Hermione for Potions. He didn't really know how he felt about today's lesson, how he would react around the man and more importantly how the man would react to him. There were aspects to their encounters where he would subtly cower away, something that only Harry recognized and it wasn't even his brain telling him this, it was either his heart or his chest.

"Hey, Harry." Malfoy whispered as he came and sat with the blonde.

"Malfoy." Harry replied gruffly before pulling out his books.

"I saw you weren't well yesterday, is everything alright now?" He asked cautiously.

"What I do in my own time is none of your business." Harry said with an air of arrogance about him, he didn't want to have this conversation, not now in the classroom.

"I know but – "

"Get your books out and turn to page eighty seven, you will be brewing today so I hope you are focused." Snape said stalking into the room.

Harry stiffened as he felt and heard the man walking past him but he tried to brush it off and went to get a cauldron for the two of them to start brewing. Malfoy went to get the ingredients and when Harry went back to sit at their desk he locked eyes with his Guardian. There was something interesting that happened between them but Harry wasn't sure what it was and decided to look away, it wouldn't do to stir the pot so early in the class.

When Malfoy came back he brushed past him, their arms touching and Harry could hear him hold his breath and the atmosphere around him tense so he ignored it. It was clear to him what Malfoy was trying to do and he wasn't going to react, he had a fear that that was what the blonde was trying to do. _Can't he get it into his thick skull?_ Harry asked himself as he started chopping some of the ingredients.

As the class progressed, Snape started on his rounds as usual but seemed to steer clear of Harry and Malfoy. He did think it odd until the man seated himself behind his desk and spoke softly in their direction, of course with Harry's improved hearing he caught it straight away and nodded as he looked up at the man. This unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy and he leaned over to ask what Snape had just said to them.

"The potion is too thick, we must have added something extra." Harry said to him quietly and they both peered into the cauldron to find a sludge instead of a watery bubbling.

Harry sighed and raked through his book thinking about all the possibilities that could have gone wrong when he noticed the flame was on too high and he quickly turned it down.

"The heat was too high." He muttered and shot a look at his partner who was looking rather guilty but again, Harry ignored it and tried to find a way of salvaging their potion.

He told Malfoy to keep brewing whilst he scoured his potions book but came up empty. It was just as Snape had stood from his desk and announced time was up before doing a lap of the classroom to see the state of everyone's potions.

"I'm disappointed that even at this level the whole class have managed to ruin their potions. All of you will come back tonight and complete them in detention otherwise you can all leave my class. You are dismissed." Their Potion's Master growled at them and when Harry looked over to Hermione she looked livid but Pansy didn't look much better than Malfoy as she scuttled away.

Clearing away their things, Harry met his friend at the sinks and asked her what the problem was.

"She's honestly a nightmare. I haven't had such bad results _ever_, it's so stressful." She said sadly and Harry nodded, agreeing with her.

"I know I haven't been the best student but with all my extra reading and studying you would think I'd drastically improve in Potions. Must be Slytherin's huh?" He mused with a little amusement at the end seconds later heard a cough from the other side of the classroom and he turned to look at Snape sitting at his desk.

"Oops, guess he heard me." He whispered to Hermione and she giggled before they turned to gather their things and leave.

"So he can really hear things from across the classroom? Guess that has its benefits." Hermione mused as they ascended the stairs.

"Only when you _want_ him to hear," He joked before turning serious, "Did you see he didn't come near me all lesson?"

"I did actually. Was he talking to you when he was muttering to his desk?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"We both have improved hearing. I guess that's where your 'has its benefits' comes in, doesn't it."

Hermione nodded.

It was an uneventful afternoon where Harry and Hermione furiously studied the potion that they were going to have to redo in their detention. Ron couldn't understand why they were being so studious, especially considering he wasn't one to be boasting about Potion's class but in the end left them to it and instead playing games with the other boys.

"I might have to go to the library, Hermione. There's something I'm stuck on."

"What is it?" She answered and he showed her the parchment he was jotting notes down on.

"Hmm, I think I wrote that down… Oh here you go." She said passing a book over that had notes scribbled down the side and he thanked her before reading the passage.

Dinner came and went but Harry elected to stay in the tower, he knew he was going to start getting hungry soon and he didn't want to be tempted by Snape. Although when one considered he was about to have detention with him it sort of defeated the purpose of staying away. Never the less, Hermione came to collect him once she was done with dinner and they marched down to the Dungeons once again.

It wasn't as bad as Harry had imagined and somehow everyone's Potion's came out either passable or perfect. Harry had taken over the Potion and judging by Pansy's put out face Hermione had done the same thing, which was probably the only reason why their two results were perfect.

Now however, Harry was sitting at his desk licking a fang as he eyed up his Professor who had his back to the room and was writing something on the board for the morning class. Harry couldn't help himself and was only knocked out of his daze when Hermione stood in front of him announcing it was time to leave. He didn't want to though, he could hear blood pumping within the tempting veins of his Guardian and it was something that he didn't want to ignore.

"I need to feed, Hermione before I go barmy." He whispered, but he was looking around her and saw Snape tense his shoulders and turn his head ever so slightly, which meant he had well and truly heard his statement.

Hermione turned around and glanced at her Potion's Professor before touching Harry on the shoulder and shaking him a little.

"Maybe you should come back _later_, you know… When no one is _around_." She stressed as she noted Malfoy standing in the doorway.

Harry knew he was there, he just chose to ignore the fact that the blonde was almost whimpering with desire to have his blood sampled again but he refused to indulge him. Instead he stood and made eye contact with his Professor almost daring the man to ask him to stay behind but he didn't and Harry walked out of the room, Hermione following closely behind and leaving Malfoy standing there wondering what had just happened.

Harry couldn't put a label on what was happening, in truth he really didn't know but he knew that once everyone was asleep he would be visiting the Dungeon bat in his private quarters. The thought was suddenly, arousing, to Harry as he sat in the common room waiting for everyone to leave. It wasn't his Professor that he was feeling turned on by, it was more the idea of what would follow but it confused him to no end and he still didn't really want to accept it.

Still, there was always their visit to the coven that was only a couple of weeks away and he knew this would prove to be insightful.


	7. A Grand Feed

.

Harry stood in front of the Headmasters desk waiting patiently. He had been summoned that morning during breakfast, the first official day of the holidays and he had mixed feelings about having to travel to France where his coven was.

"Professor Snape will be here momentarily, Harry. Please take a seat." Dumbledore offered but Harry shook his head and kept looked at the stone pillar behind the man's chair.

"Harry, I understand this is going to be difficult, however it is something that must be done and if we are to truly know – "

"Please, sir. I just want to get this over an done with." Harry interrupted sounding a little bored and the man frowned.

Harry had changed in that last week, his attitude getting an adjustment and he no longer tolerated things that annoyed him. Take Malfoy for example, just the other day he had cornered him and threatened him to an inch of his life. It was an odd feeling, he had been commanding the blonde to stay away, their eyes locked as if they depended on it and Harry could have sworn he saw into the boy's soul. He had never experienced anything quite like it and when the blonde walked away from him no questions asked he had a sneaking suspicion he had used compulsion on him. He couldn't be sure though because they had only met in Potion's a few times since then and he had been very compliant, he wasn't even sure if it was possible for him.

He and Snape had been seeing each other regularly as well, Harry would go down around midnight and wouldn't resurface till around five in the morning depending on how long their session took. It still unnerved him that he was feeding and pleasuring his Professor, even more so when the man was giving back as good as he gave but they hadn't gotten past clothed stimulation with Harry rocking on top of the man's lap. They had however developed the weak ability to communicate telepathically; it had well and truly scared Harry when he first heard the man's thoughts. It had been something obscured about his class of second years that he had been teaching and Harry was sure to bring it up that night when he went for his meal.

"Apologies for my lateness, Headmaster. A student needed tending to." Snape said as he finally stalked into the room but Harry made no attempt to acknowledge him.

"No matter, Severus. Please take a seat and Harry, _you_ too." The Headmaster demanded and they did so, if not hesitantly by Harry.

"Now, I want the both of you to be open and honest about this expedition for when you are there and I would like a run down of any changes that occur between the two of you once you've returned."

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape said before turning to Harry who didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"Yes, sir. Any changes." Harry replied when he sensed his Guardians gaze and he turned to the man, shooting him a look that made him glance away.

Harry really hoped this trip was going to educate him on how to control himself. Things were starting to happen and whilst he suspected they were normal he wanted confirmation. Hermione had been a great help the last week and even Ron had come around especially as the holidays came closer and he had even hugged Harry before breakfast. It was the small things that currently mattered between he and his friends and he knew he was lucky to have them.

"Shall we then?" Harry said standing and he looked to the Headmaster who nodded and pointed to the fireplace.

"Severus, you know where to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do. After you, Mr. Potter." Snape gestured as he let the teen precede him into the fire.

"Behave." Harry heard the Headmaster say before green flames engulfed their bodies and were sucked away.

Against all of Harry's wishes, when they arrived at their destination he stumbled out and fell onto all fours. He closed his eyes in embarrassment when he heard someone clapping but as it stopped he saw a hand come into view, he glanced up only to see Leandro standing in front of him, arm out stretched and looking immaculate. His long hair was tied to his nape, his black and red attire gone and was instead replaced by black and emerald suede waist coat, black dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone and pressed black trousers.

"We meet again, Harry Potter." He purred as Harry took his offered hand and stood up straight.

"Leandro." He nodded before noting that Snape was standing just beside him.

"And Severus Snape. A pleasure to see you again, I fear it has been too long."

"It is neither pleasure nor enough time that has passed to even begin to contemplate missing your presence. Where is Grand Master Nebula, I believe _he_ is expecting us." Snape sneered at Leandro but the Moroi just smirked before glancing down at Harry and walking away.

"Follow me then." Leandro cooed over his shoulder and Harry heard Snape huff before stalking off after him.

It wasn't until now, as Harry walked the length of the corridor that he got a true sense of the place they had arrived at. For one the walls were a dark brown wood with detailed paneling at some intervals and were covered with paintings much like Hogwarts. The carpet they were walking on was a deep red colour and it seemed to suit the gloomy décor to make it something sensual and comforting.

Their walk was surprisingly long as they seemed to walk for ages before the scenery changed and they walked into what looked to be a large banquet hall. Harry looked around in awe almost until he bumped into the back of Severus and the man glared at him before pulling him in front. He glanced at the number of men sitting at the long table and swallowed nervously, he definitely felt outnumbered and he suddenly wanted to turn around and run away back to the safety of Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter? Ah, my boy," An old man was standing but he looked rather springy for someone of his age, "Doesn't he look a spitting image?" He continued looking at the other men before he approached with his arms held out.

"Stryker, fetch us some afternoon tea will you, I shall adjourn to my study." The old man said to strapping young man who bowed behind him before walking off.

"So many questions, Harry." He said holding his hands out and taking both of Harry's in his own, "And so much time for answering. Come, let's have tea. Severus, I am assured you know where the rooms are? I will call for you." The man said as if he was talking down to his Professor and it didn't sit well with Harry.

Actually the entire ordeal didn't sit well with him and he suddenly truly did fear for his life at this point. He didn't particularly like his Professor but he would have liked him to join them instead of being left alone with this man.

"My name is Nebula, Harry. I am the Grand Elder, as you can probably tell from my face." The Elder joked and Harry tried to smile as if he meant it but it wasn't working too well.

"Please relax, boy. I do not wish to bring harm upon you." He continued as they walked the corridor and Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is quite a lot to take in." Harry replied, finally finding his voice.

"Ah yes, I can understand. It must have been quite the surprise to learn you were a Vampire, yes?"

"Yes, sir. It took a lot of people by surprise."

"There's no need for this 'sir' nonsense, Harry. I realize it is a sign of respect but considering you are the rightful Moroi King, I will let formalities slide." He winked as he finished and Harry looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm sorry, did you say the rightful King?"

"I did, Harry. Do you know nothing about your family?" His voice was surprised and a little taken back but Harry really didn't know anything about his family and now he was curious.

"No, si – Nebula, I don't."

"Well, that can be the first thing we discuss then. Onwards." He said extravagantly pointing his cane towards the end of the corridor.

* * *

Severus had finally come to the room he had stayed in previously over the summer break. Nothing had changed although now there was two of everything, such as towels and he sighed when he realized that he and the Gryffindor brat were going to have to stay together. _Bloody Vampire traditions, _he sulked in his mind before walking over to the window and peering out over the grounds.

It wasn't the most glamorous place unless one considered gothic to be glamorous. The only thing that the castle had going for it was the scale of the building and the gardens which always looked nice even though they had a dull tinge to them. He never liked coming here, there was something eerie about the Vampires who resided here, which was why he had opted to go back and teach at the beginning of the year. He had hoped, prayed to Merlin even, that he would be granted mercy to not have to deal with the insufferable students at the school but it seemed even Merlin wasn't on his side and he was landed with the Guardian detail for Harry flaming Potter.

He huffed, even as he thought about the boy his stomach knotted uncomfortably and his palms started to clam. There was no doubt that he and Harry would be bound together before they left the coven as he knew that the Grand Elder would insist upon it and there was also the issue of Harry feeding. He didn't know what had prompted him to go and satisfy Harry's hunger that day he fainted. He could have happily left the boy there to feed from the Malfoy brat if it weren't for his inner Guardian telling him that his Sire needed help.

_Sire, how distasteful_, he scoffed. No he wasn't happy at the turn of events but there was a comforting notion that he didn't live forever so he knew that in death, one day, he would be freed from the annoying child.

There was a knock on the door at this stage but before he could go and answer it, the bane of his existence happened to walk in with Nebula and to say the teen looked sick would have been an understatement.

"I fear, it was too much too soon, Severus. Comfort him whilst he recovers would you? We will be feasting in the Grand Hall at midnight." The elder said and Severus bowed his head in respect before helping his student over to the couch.

With a flick of his wand the fire roared into life and gave the room some light, only then did he note the true extent of the boy's horror and against all his wishes he found himself asking if the boy was all right.

"I found out some things about my mother and her family, although he couldn't tell me too much about recent predecessors because they never came into their inheritance," He paused and looked up at Snape, "I'm going to be one of the most powerful Vampire's that has ever lived not to mention the Moroi king when I graduate."

"Trouble always seems to find you doesn't it," Snape said in a lighthearted voice before he cleared his throat and tried again, "Did the old fool say anything else?"

"Bonding, sir. We will be bonded before we leave." At this Harry stood, he wanted to put some distance between him and the man with his impulses seemingly getting harder to control.

"I thought as much. As loathe as I am to admit this as well, it needs to happen."

"As loathe? Are you kidding?" Harry spat as he made his way over to the vast windows, turning to look at the man.

"Well – "

"Am I really that hideous, Snape? Am I really that annoying to be around?" He laughed sadistically, "The truth comes out now doesn't it. I mean I know we haven't exactly got on in the past and, yeah sure, we don't really like each other but, loathe?" Harry continued as he cut the man off.

He wanted out of there. He had just been told of his future, something that yet again wasn't in his hands but the hands of someone else, _something_ else and it was suddenly dawning on him the magnitude of this. The elder had said that Vampire's bonded for life, that he and Snape through sexual intercourse were going to mate, aligning their magic and Harry drinking from his Professor for all the years he remained alive. It made him sick, but turning back to the Dungeon bat he noted there was an unfamiliar expression currently plastered across his face and it was one that in the heat of the moment made Harry want to kiss.

_Gah, stop it,_ he berated himself before he went to storm out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked quickly.

"Away." Harry snapped before ripping to the open.

"You mustn't walk these halls alone. Please, Potter, let me accompany you."

"No." Harry replied and vanished around the corner.

Snape sighed and rubbed his face. He didn't want the boy to wandering the halls because he was afraid that another Moroi would corner him. Even though Snape was effectively Harry's human feedbag, it was common for Moroi to drink between themselves, not for feeding purposes but for pleasure. It had been reported that some would have a Dhampir for feeding and another Moroi as their partner. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, even though he didn't truly like Potter, he didn't want him to be with anyone else as he believed it defeated the purpose of the bond between them.

He decided that he was going to give Harry ten minutes before trying to locate him and by locate he was going to try telepathically communicating with him. He knew that it had started, it was still weak but he knew that as the feeding progressed and with practice it would become a lot stronger and more manageable. He looked over at the door and went to close it before sitting at the couch in front of the fire. He couldn't help but wonder what the boy was doing and where he was, worry started to creep into his chest.

"_Potter, where are you?"_ He tried in his mind, focusing on the boy's aura and magical signature.

Harry shook his head at the intrusion of the voice and before he could think about it he told the man to stop it. It was foolish of him to react like that because it proved that he had heard the man's question and it irked him. He was currently heading down a dark corridor and had no idea where he was, it was quite interesting though with all the paintings and decorations, not to mention he had just walked past a massive library, which he knew Hermione would have a field day in. _I should probably write to them_, he thought and stopped in his tracks before turning around with the intention of trying to get back.

Snape was frustrated at the lack of response although he had heard Harry's reply, so he stood and made his way down the corridor. He had no idea where the boy was but he was going to try his luck.

Harry on the other hand was casually cruising down another corridor when he came to a corner and bumped into someone. It just so happened to be Leandro and he felt like huffing at the man, he just seemed to be popping up everywhere. It wasn't that he cared about seeing the man, well that was under normal circumstances; no it was just that he intimidated the boy. He seemed to make Harry feel what he felt when he was feeding of his Professor, that pooling of desire in his stomach and the sudden desire to kiss him.

"Oh, hello." Leandro said, clearly faking his surprise.

"Hi." Harry replied, his voice suddenly very quiet.

"What are you doing walking around by yourself?" He purred and Harry took a step back.

"Just getting some air." He lied, well it was the part truth, and he really just wanted to sort his head out.

"_Help."_ He tried sending Snape, not knowing if the man would hear him.

"The doors leading outside are far from here," He said taking a step forward, "Would you like me to take you?" He continued taking another step forward and Harry matched this, suddenly feeling his back hit the wall.

"Uh, n-no, it's fine." He stuttered and started praying that Snape would find him.

"Hmm, such a shame. We could have talked some," He took one last step forward and came within an inch of Harry's body, "I seem to have missed you over the past weeks, we could acquaint ourselves."

"Oh… Uh – "

"Potter!" A deep voice carried down the corridor and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Annoying man isn't he?" Leandro whispered in amusement before turning around.

Harry moved to the side and slipped out from between the slim man and the wall before starting to walk towards his Guardian. He looked furious but Harry had the feeling it wasn't because of him, instead as he noticed where the man's eyes were looking he could say with certainty he was angry with Leandro. For what however, he wasn't sure.

"You keep away from him." Snape growled before standing between Harry and the other Vampire.

Leandro regarded the situation with a carefree attitude seemingly uninterested in the turn of events and waved his hand dismissively before turning to walk away. However over his shoulder he had some parting words.

"See you again, Harry."

Harry, who was standing behind his Professor felt suddenly very safe and he breathed a sigh of relief when the other Vampire disappeared. It was short lived however when Snape grabbed his upper arm and started dragging him down the corridor.

"I told you not to go alone." He huffed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"That guy seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to me." Harry replied equally annoyed, which made Snape stop suddenly and turn them so they were face to face.

"Exactly why I told you not to go alone, idiot boy. Now, come."

"Don't talk to me like that, Dhampir! Just take me back to my room!" Harry exploded and Snape let go before taking a step back.

"As you wish, master." Snape said with his voice soft and his head bowed even though there was a small knitting of his brows.

Harry was speechless, he clearly didn't realize how much of an influence he had on the man and he clearly needed to be careful. However, in this instance he really did want to go to his room, well their room as the elder had mentioned, it was going to be an interesting night indeed.

Once they were back in their room, Harry went straight over to the bed and lay down, he didn't want to speak to anyone and he wanted to be alone. Well as alone as he could be with the other man in the room, but glancing over at him he was walking over to the bookshelf, no doubt to immerse himself in a good read before dinner. Harry scoffed at this before facing the wall that was on the other side of the room from where he was laying.

After about an hour, Harry was getting bored. He wasn't in the least bit tired and he looked over to see his Professor sitting quietly reading in front of the fire. He decided to get up and went over to his trunk where he pulled out his homework, there was a seriously long list of things to do but he suspected that seeing as he wasn't going to get much sleep whilst here it would be done in no time.

He went and settled himself next to his Professor, trying to ignore the closeness of their bodies and opened his Transfiguration textbook to jot down some points for his essay, he supposed this would tie him over till dinner and judging by the time that would be in a few hours. _I hate this Vampire Inheritance_, he thought miserably before trying to focus.

It was almost a fruitless task and Harry felt his stomach starting to ache but looking at the time it was only nine in the evening and there was still another three hours until they met in the Grand hall. He let his head fall back against the couch as he tried not to think about it, but it was hard and he turned his head so he could look at his Professor. He hadn't realized that after a couple of minutes he was still looking until the man spoke.

"Do you need something, Potter?"

"Hungry." He said honestly and Snape turned to regard him.

"You still have three hours. It isn't like you to be hungry at this time." He noted at the end before turning back to his book.

"How would you know?" Harry responded slightly offended and went to stand.

"Wait." Snape said sighing.

Harry stopped and saw his Professor rolling up his sleeve; he was mildly confused because they hadn't done the wrist for a few weeks.

"Consider it an appetizer." He commented and Harry nodded, putting his school things on the floor by his feet before he took the offered wrist and sunk his fangs into it.

As always it was like tasting the most purist thing in the whole world and he tried to stop himself from taking too much but it was hard. Another thing that he noted was getting hard was nestled in his trousers but he tried to ignore it as he licked the puncture wounds and pulled away.

He made the mistake of glancing at his Professor once he was seated properly and his vision clouded over before he moved and jumped onto the man's lap, his hands wrapping behind the clothed neck bringing their lips together for a searing kiss. Harry both hated and loved this, he hated it because of course this was his Professor but he loved it because the pleasure he felt was completely unreal.

He moaned into the lips he was kissing and teased the man's lower lip with his tongue, licking it before it dived between the thin lips and connected with another tongue. There seemed to be a battle for dominance at the start with Harry soon taking over, not really knowing what he was doing but making the most movements like undoing the Dhampir's buttons on his collar. He wanted more, he wanted the man's neck and he wanted to drink more. It was almost like he was drunk on Snape's blood and he couldn't resist but trying to take more.

"Mno, stop, Harry." Snape said almost begging but Harry didn't want to.

"Need more." Harry replied as he started to nip his fangs lightly on the skin of the neck he was about to pierce.

"I said, _no._" Snape barked and pushed the boy off of his body.

Harry was silently glad he had done that, he knew it would have been bad if he had of drunk more than he was supposed to but he was beyond a little aroused at this point and he needed some release. He growled in frustration before storming over to the bathroom and slamming the door before disrobing and kneeling on the floor, his hand finding his rigid cock. He started pumping furiously, not caring if he was making any noises because he felt no shame in something that they both had issues with.

As he emptied himself onto the floor he slumped forward with his breathing ragged. With his tuned hearing he heard a soft grunt from the other side of the door and was oddly comforted in the knowledge that Snape had found some release as well. He made a face at his feelings, there was no way he was going to be attached to this man, the elder had said earlier that whilst he had a Guardian he could still have a partner that he got romantically involved with. This information was good to know because he didn't know how he felt about being bound to Snape and Snape alone for the rest of his life.

It all sounded so depressing but Leandro on the other hand, he was something else and the steely eyes flashed across the front of his mind making him close his eyes and shake his head. _What's happening to me?_ He asked himself before he was startled by a knock at the door.

"What?" He asked petulantly as he tried to fix himself up.

"Can I come in?" Harry frowned at the question but once his clothing was in place he carefully opened the door to see a slightly flushed looking Snape standing in the doorway.

"I apologize for – "

"Don't be. It needed to be done." Harry said cutting him off as they continued to stand in the doorway.

"That brings me to later tonight, with the," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "feeding."

"Oh." Harry whispered and watched as Snape moved and motioned towards the couch.

Once they were seated, Harry turned to face the man in a familiar fashion as if he were talking to Hermione or Ron. He suddenly felt a lot more open with the man, whether it was because his impulses had been satisfied or not he was unsure. However, he turned his full attention to his Professor who in turn had positioned himself as equally engaged.

"Vampire customs are a lot more intricate than I think you realize. Tonight, well the two of us haven't exactly been too – "

"Keen." Harry finished for him and the man nodded.

"You're going to see something that will probably scare you but I must urge you to be open and do what the others are doing. You have probably realized that Dhampir's are not highly recognized in Vampire life?" He posed it as a question and Harry nodded solemnly at this.

"I must ask you to follow your Moroi leaders because I will not be able to guide you this evening."

"Sir, what's going to happen?" Harry was getting a little worried, were they not just going to feed from their Dhampir's?

"Mass feeding, Harry. You know it is an… erotic act but this time there will be a hall filled with this activity. Do not lose yourself in it. For both of us." There was caution in his voice and for some reason Harry was actually listening to him.

_Since when do I listen to his advice_, he subconsciously huffed but received a glare from his Professor and he wondered if he'd accidentally sent it to the man telepathically. He then turned away from his Guardian, his gaze, as always going to the fire that was roaring quietly in front of them. There was so much to take in and he felt like he was drowning in all this information. When he had had tea with the elder, well he had said _tea_ when in fact it was Moroi blood he had been told in a chalice, he had mentioned many things however the feeding had never come up.

Their conversations had stopped rather quickly after he had been told about his family and the fact he was royal. He couldn't believe it when the elder had mentioned that he would be king, but not even an ordinary king, one of the most powerful and it was because his magic would be combined with his Professors. Strange, he didn't know how that all worked out but with the combination of two strong bloodlines they were both destined to be together even if they weren't Vampires. He had paled significantly at this, it was as if the elder had no concept of age gaps because there was a seriously large on between the two of them.

"Harry?" Snape said snapping him out of his daze and he swung his head round to look at his Professor.

"Thinking." He replied.

"I know, I can tell. You could do with some fresh air, come I'll take you around the castle." Snape offered and Harry nodded before standing.

It was dark outside by now but there was plenty of light around the immediate castle surroundings and it felt peaceful to be outside. He ignored the man beside him for the better part of the walk and they both remained silent until the clock chimed midnight making Harry halt in his movements to look up at the massive clock tower. It was now time to feed with the rest of the Moroi currently residing in the coven and given what Snape had told him earlier he was feeling extremely apprehensive.

"They will not be kind if we are late." Snape said before tugging on his elbow and directing him back into the castle.

As they came into the Grand hall, there were two empty seats and Harry spied the elder sitting at one end of the table. The elder called out and with his hand waved him over to sit by him. Harry did so, but not before he looked over his shoulder at Snape who was standing obediently by the wall and out of the way.

Sitting to the left of the elder who had one end of the long table he sat nervously wringing his hands in his lap and looking down wishing that the chair would swallow him up. He was then startled by the bashing of the other main doors at the other end of the hall and a tall man with platinum blonde hair, not too similar to Malfoy's, came storming in and taking the spot at the very head of the table. Judging by the crown sitting on his head and the elegant royal robes that he was wearing, he was the king, the one that Harry would become after he graduated. He knew the man wouldn't take too kindly of being stripped of his title so he tried to slump as far as possible into his chair.

"_Sit up straight, you look ridiculous." _Snape's voice invaded his mind and he scowled before sitting up right, not that the man could see his face because he was facing away from the older Wizard.

There was silence as the king took his seat and Harry couldn't help but peer round the men in front of him as he watched what he was doing. The man motioned with two fingers in a come hither action and an teen, probably about the same age as Harry came up to him before kneeling in front and tilting his head to the side. _Must be a Guardian_, Harry thought as he watched. The sound of muffled moans came from the teen and when the King moved his head away from the neck he had just drunk from the boy collapsed, falling sideways. Harry let a small gasp escape as he watched this and his stomach started twisting uncomfortably. He was scared.

"You may start." The agitated voice of the king sounded and Harry saw what appeared to be Dhampir walking towards the men sitting in front of him.

He felt Snape's presence immediately as he came closer and stood to the side of Harry. Looking up at the man and feeling his chair sliding back he watched as Snape knelt in front of him, his top buttons undone as he bared his neck and it made Harry lick his lips. He had wanted this, it had been hard in the afternoon but now he could finally drink, however he was feeling a little self-conscious about it and he bit his lower lip, his fangs poking out, as he looked around the hall.

Snape had been right, the sights he was seeing were highly arousing and he gulped before the low clearing of a throat brought him back to the man offering himself up in front of him. He knew what he had to do, so he leaned forward with his hands resting on the man's shoulders before he sunk his fangs into the pale skin to suck the sweet nectar from his Guardian's jugular. He moaned immediately and visions of the hours beforehand where he locked himself away in the bathroom came flooding back making him even more aroused.

He didn't know why he flicked his eyes upwards as he drunk from Snape but unfortunately he locked eyes with Leandro and the man looking sinful as he drunk from his own Dhampir. Harry moaned again, but it wasn't because of his Professor, it was because he was losing himself in the grey blue eyes of the Vampire across from him. He wanted to kiss that man, he wanted to do unspeakable things with that Moroi and he wanted to do it now.

However, a sound from his own Dhampir pulled him back and he licked the puncture marks before holding the man's head. He had clearly taken too much but he felt amazing with his stomach filled. Snape's eyes were slowly shutting and before he could do anything else the man slipped from his grasped and fell to the floor clearly passed out. He felt terrible and was about to kneel down to see if he was alright when a hand on his arm stopped him.

It was the elder and he was shaking his head and motioning to the front of the room. Harry swung his head round and found his eyes staring into the raging ones of the king. His own blue eyes looked furious as he raked his gaze over Harry's form before storming out of the room.

Harry let out a breath and went to check on his Professor when the elder intervened again.

"He will be fine. Leave him."

"But – " Harry cut himself off when he remembered what Snape had said to him and he nodded, trying to not to think about the man laying on the floor.

He was aroused beyond belief and the only thing he could think about was getting some release for the painful erection he now sported. He looked up and watched everyone's faces, it was clear that everyone else felt like this and looking for the far end of the hall there were a pair of Moroi that were currently in each others embrace. He couldn't help himself and palmed his erection only to feel a warm hand on his chest that had snaked round from behind him. He looked up and saw Leandro, someone that he knew he needed to stay away from but his arousal was guiding him and he stood with the man leading him away and out of the room.

There wasn't even a spare glance for his Professor as he was led into a comfortable looking room that wasn't his own and was pulled onto the bed. Leandro was covering him with his body and hands were holding his head in place.

"You are truly a beauty to behold." The man breathed before he leaned forward to kiss him.

His lips felt incredible, of course his blood was coursing down towards a certain piece of anatomy, which was mainly to blame for his errant thoughts of the man but right now he didn't care and he let it happen. He soon felt hands gliding down the sides of his body so with his own he snaked them around the man's neck to keep him kissing, he wanted those lips, he wanted the tongue that was caressing his lower lip begging for entry so he let it and the battle for dominance began.

Leandro was the clear winner considering he knew what he was doing and broke away from the kiss a moment later. His lips not leaving Harry's skin however and making a line down his chin and jaw until they were sucking gently on the sensitive part of his neck. Harry could briefly recall the time where Snape did this and he moaned, his hips thrusting upwards as he remembered the man and the things they had done. However, this was not Snape and in his befuddled mind he couldn't bring himself to stop what he was doing with this elegant Vampire.

"Every inch of you is delectable." Leandro whispered, his voice husky and hoarse from the arousal he was feeling as well.

Harry couldn't bring himself to formulate words so he simply moaned again and his hands moved to the slim hips that were holding him to the bed before grinding their erections together. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but he knew what he wanted and that was to explode with pleasure like he had earlier in the evening.

His wish was coming true when the tall man leaned back and made quick work of Harry's trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them down quickly with his boxers as well. He soon found that his shirt was lifted over his head after his trousers disappeared and it wasn't until Leandro stood and started undressing himself that he realized he was naked. He hadn't done this with Snape yet, Merlin, they hadn't seen each other's cocks not including the time that Harry jerked off on his lap.

He groaned in frustration, both wanting what was going to happen but also apprehensive that he hadn't done this before. He started to grow anxious but it was more sexual frustration that was overcoming him at the moment as he tried to clear the fog in his mind long enough to articulate words.

"What are you doing?" He croaked out and watched at the black haired man smirked at him, his erection standing at full attention as he went to straddle Harry's legs again.

Their erections bumped into each other in this action and Harry's hand went straight to his cock, stroking it hard and fast only to have his movements stalled by the elegant hand from the man sitting on him.

"Giving you what we both want, Harry," He said before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss, "I want you, Harry Potter. I want all of you." He continued in a purr but Harry shook his head.

"N-No, Snape… Snape needs to be here." There was slight panic in his voice but he could move as his arms were now pinned either side of his body by Leandro's hands.

"Be my partner, Harry. Be mine." His voice was seductive and Harry closed his eyes when his lips were covered again and they started to kiss passionately.

The door suddenly opened frightening both of them although Harry groaned at the intrusion before seeing who it was. This was not how he wanted the night to go at all.


	8. Thawing Ice

**.**

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**Naw, as always I love your comments hehe. Besides you know me, of course I'm a tease, can't give you everything all at once. Where's the fun in that? :P**

**#Reaping-Vampire:**

**No Harry!Slut in this story, so please do not panic :P However, what's a story with a little light petting and flirtatious gestures? x**

**#AnimeMandi22:**

**Pummel you say? Hmm, could be an idea.**

**#Anon:**

**Thanks for the review. I appreciate your comments and I'm so happy that I have converted you to Snarry. Enjoy :P**

* * *

There stood the Grand elder although it wasn't him that Harry was momentarily worried about. It was the man to his left, Snape who looked livid, not even flinching or making any recognition of the fact that he was currently staring at two naked bodies.

"Do you mind?" Leandro growled at them, leaning closer to Harry's body as if protecting him.

"You have no rights to him until he has bonded with his intended, Leandro. You know this seeing as you are the King's brother, now off and get dressed." The elder said, his voice clipped and short but no temper.

Harry suspected that Snape would happily take a swing at the man currently climbing off him but he tried not to think about it all as he tried covering himself with his tee that was just beside him. He then quickly found his boxers and pulled them on before standing, he didn't care that he still had a raging erection because he knew that Snape had seen the bulge before so he didn't rush getting the rest of his clothes.

"Not even a little bit of privacy?" Leandro hissed at the situation but Harry ignored it and when he was done walked towards his Guardian who swiftly picked him up and threw him over his broad shoulders.

"Snape what are you doing?" Harry said trying to sound forceful but his erection was rubbing against the man's shoulder and he was finding it difficult to concentrate.

"Bed." Was all the man replied with.

Harry sighed but as he was carried away he could faintly hear the voice of the elder and Leandro having a heated discussion. It all seemed so surreal and Harry was feeling drowsy with every thing that had happened. He was still aroused though and he knew that he needed to take care of that before he did anything else. _Shower it is when I get to our room_, he decided and slumped his body as he was thrown about.

When they reached their room, Snape set Harry down gently and took a step back. The gesture threw him off a little and he looked at the man curiously before slowly starting to walk towards the bathroom.

"He shouldn't have done that." Snape said and Harry rolled his eyes before turning to face his Professor.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have drunk so much… Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, physically the man looked fine but he didn't want to assume anything.

"Blood replenishing potions. Administered by fellow Dhampir's once Moroi are… Engaging themselves." He ended awkwardly and Harry understood, he felt rather awkward right now.

"Oh, okay… I need a shower. We can uh… I guess talk afterwards." He rushed out after pausing and then made a run for it towards the bathroom, locking the door once it was shut.

Once he was secured in the confines of the bathroom he let a long breath out before going towards the shower and flicking on the water, after which he then disposed of his clothing and stood staring at the large mirror that was there. He was disgusted with himself as he gazed upon his pale form, he had almost let himself get used by an older, more mature, Vampire without realizing the consequences. He wasn't happy with himself and as he stepped under the hot water he became aware that he felt guilty about it, about not going to Snape for what he needed.

He raked a hand through his now wet hair as he turned around so the water ran down his back. Snape didn't exactly have much of a choice in the matter, much like he didn't, but he supposed that he should be letting the man help him. He was giving up his well deserved Christmas break to be here with him and help him, sure they were going to be bonded by the time they left but he should be taking what the man was offering, not only to better his own situation but to make their own unfortunate one a little better.

He grumbled to himself as he turned around so the water was now running back down his front and the warmth was making his erection throb with heady need so he grabbed it and started to stroke it furiously. As he came, an image of Snape kneeling between his legs with Harry's cock in his mouth made his legs buckle and he sunk to the floor of the shower as another orgasm raked his thin frame. The image took him by surprise, mainly because he had never had one like it and startled because he suddenly didn't find the image revolting, rather it was arousing and had resulted in a double climax in the shower.

"Weird." He huffed sleepily and stood, turning the water off and finding a towel.

When he entered their room, Snape was sitting on the couch looking into the fire not even looking up when Harry walked past him and to his chest where his clothes were. He figured seeing as the man had just busted him naked that parading around with a towel around his waist wasn't going to cause a major issue. He certainly didn't care at this point and whilst it baffled him slightly, he set about getting dressed into his pajamas.

"I'm going to sleep." He announced suddenly and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Potter… Harry, we need – "

"No." Harry interrupted as he dragged on some boxers before pulling back the duvet on the four poster king bed.

He lay there on his back as he heard Snape shuffling around the room. It seemed that the man wasn't going to come near him but he didn't care, he didn't want to be around the man at the moment, although a small part of him did. There was just too much going on, too much information zipping around his head making him wish that he was back at Hogwarts without this stupid Inheritance. He turned onto his side, Snape was rummaging about in the bathroom and when he emerged Harry could see he was in all black pajamas with bare feet, he closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't just seen this and thought it arousing, _Merlin, how many times have I come today?_ He asked himself and he opened his eyes again to see Snape slinking to the couch.

He felt a little bad for him to be sleeping on the couch, he felt that as his Professor, the man should have taken the bed, _am I being selfish?_ He wondered and sat up so he could see past the edge of the bed. He sighed and battled with himself on what to do, it wasn't right that Snape slept on the couch but he didn't really want to share a bed with him. _Then again, I'll be having sex with him so how bad is it really?_ He countered and he sighed again, flopping back onto the bed and with sleep coming quickly, he spoke before sleep claimed him.

"Sir, why are you on the couch?" He decided to pose it as a question so he didn't sound stupid.

"Goodnight, Potter."

_Shit, he's sulking, _Harry thought and pulled back the covers before padding over to the couch and standing there awkwardly, debating how best to play this out.

"There's… Room enough for both of us." He offered but Snape glared at him.

"I'd rather not." He snapped finally and Harry narrowed his eyes.

_Sod it then, you can have a bad back,_ Harry thought and settled himself in bed, turning onto his side and closing his eyes, only to have them shoot open again when he heard Snape's voice in his mind.

"_I'll endeavor not to."_

* * *

The following day wasn't much better, Harry had tried avoiding Snape for as long as he could but being in the same room together for long hours was taking its toll on the boy-who-lived-to-sneak-out-on-adventures. He sighed _again_, for what seemed the hundredth time before he looked over to his Potion's Master come Dhampir and met his eyes. It was time to have the conversation Snape had wanted to have earlier in the evening, Snape must have sensed it and he motioned for the other side of couch for him to sit on. Once Harry was comfortable, the man spoke.

"I trust by now you realize that last night was not how the evening was supposed to pan out." Snape said, his voice oddly soft in a reassuring way and Harry could only nod in response.

"You, Harry, are not to be taken by any other Vampire until you and I have bonded." It was blunt and straight to the point, something Harry cringed at because it sounded so crass and obsessive from Snape's part.

"I don't understand why though." Harry muttered finally and looked up to meet Snape's gaze.

"It is proper Vampire custom, Harry. You cannot go unbound and feeding off others until your magic is stable and aligned with another. You are vulnerable until we do so." At this, even Snape cringed, he didn't like to speak in such a way when it concerned himself as well.

"So, what? We just get this over and done with then?" Harry asked exasperated, his mouth popped open when he heard a deep chuckle from in front and found Snape half smiling, half smirking back at him.

"We have a way to go before that_ should_ happen."

Harry was confused, he had just been told not to wander around without being bonded, he wasn't even allowed to leave without Snape accompanying him, he wasn't allowed to hang out with any other Vampire's until he claimed Snape, yet Snape laughs at him saying there's more involved. _This could not get any more confusing,_ He thought and shook his head, trying to pull his eyes away from the carefree have of his Professor but found it hard. Snape really suited a smile.

"_This is another thing, Harry."_ Snape spoke telepathically and it gave Harry a fright.

"What do you mean?" Harry spoke out loud.

"It would be wise that whilst we are here to speak telepathically. A prime example was last night in the Banquet Hall," Harry nodded and then flushed at the memory of being told off for slouching, "The elder cannot hear our thoughts, and whilst I understand that our position of student and Professor still stands… It would be prudent if we both addressed each other by first names. It would, for the other Vampires, seem… _Odd_, if we went about speaking as we would at school. Supposedly we are mates." He continued and Harry looked up in determination.

He felt a little thrill in knowing that he would be able to address Snape so informally but guessed that once they were back at school this would change. He hoped it wouldn't though because for some unexplainable reason, Harry's name sounded good coming from Snape's mouth. He licked his lips, not registering where his thoughts were going until he saw confusion in the older Wizards eyes and he looked away, going to stand so he could put some distance between him and his Dhampir.

"So speak telepathically and call you…"

"Severus."

"_Severus_." Harry sounded stupid trying it out for the first time and had to turn his body away so he wasn't facing his Professor.

This was still all so much, everything spinning around his head and he just wanted it gone. He had normal things he should be worrying about, such as exams and studying, not to mention his friends. A normal life, as boring as it would sound to some he craved it now more than ever. _Calling him, Severus,_ he shook his head at the absurdity, _and Dumbledore is fine with this?_ It baffled him, but then he should be used to surprises by now shouldn't he. He turned back to his Professor, the man was now standing watching him carefully from the other side of the room and they locked eyes.

"_I wish to go outside."_ Harry said mentally and hoped that the man received it.

All he was given was a not in return and his Dhampir walked to the door, opening it for Harry and waiting until he had walked through before walking out himself and leading the teen out into the cool mid afternoon air.

It felt nice to be out in the open with the gentle breeze brushing past him. It was chilly, well considering the time of year that was understandable, but he welcomed the chill so he could focus on something else other than his Vampire Inheritance. To Snape's credit, he didn't speak to him and left Harry to his own devices whilst keeping a close eye out. They had only been outside for a few minutes when Harry had looked over to a part of the rose garden and found Leandro waltzing through it, the man turning to look at him before showing him a prize winning smile, not stopping as he continued into the castle. He couldn't believe he had done what he had that night and now that his mind was clear, he was mortified that his Professor had seen him starkers.

He blushed and turned his head away.

Snape was observing Harry carefully, it occurred to him how naïve he was, especially for his age but considering what they had both endured over the course of the war it wasn't surprising his _innocence_. He had snarled at the blonde bastard, Leandro, as he walked through the gardens and thought back to that night, it had been a shock to see what he had seen, although his delayed reaction had caught him off guard a little especially when seeing the teen's naked form. He was every bit as lean and gorgeous as he seemed, _gorgeous?_ His mind halted at that inclined thought and he risked a glance at the Gryffindor to ensure he hadn't actually said that through their connection. He paled slightly when he saw the blush creep across the boy's face and internally chastised himself. Apparently no thoughts were going to be safe between them.

Both of them were so deep in thought by this stage that neither realized they had stopped walking and were now facing each other, eyes averted and looking at the dark green grass. Harry was now thinking about the feed that night and Snape was realizing that his thoughts about the boy weren't as negative as he would have liked, so they didn't notice the elder hobbling over to them.

"There you are, Harry." He said cheerfully and it effectively snapped them both out of their thoughts.

"Elder Nebula." Harry nodded after coming to his senses and smiled shyly as the memories from that night again popped into his head.

"I wondered if I could have a moment of your time." He asked and Harry nodded before turning to Snape.

"_He won't allow me to attend. I will wait for you in our room." _Harry heard the man's voice in his head and he nodded before following the elder towards the back of the gardens, away from his intended mate.

"I apologize greatly for the events that transpired last night, Harry. It was not proper protocol for Leandro to seduce you in the way he did, he knew better." Nebula started but Harry couldn't find his voice, so he chose to look at the ground as they walked.

"However, it does seem that your allure may be stronger than first thought. You and Severus will need to mate quickly to ensure you are safe." At this Harry spluttered and looked over at the old man beside him.

"M-Mate with him, sir? As in – "

"Harry, are you comfortable with Severus?" The elder asked, slightly skeptical and Harry immediately remembered what his Professor had mentioned, they should be close by now, not tip toeing around each other.

The thought was depressing.

"Of c-course I am." Harry's reply was stuttered and it only gave the elder more evidence that he wasn't ready; the man sighed and stopped walking, clasping Harry on the shoulder to stop him.

"Why the hesitance, Harry? You are intended to be together, surely you have engaged in activities in preparation for this bonding to occur?" It wasn't really a question but Harry nodded instinctively and noted that he was, indeed, going to be speaking with Snape when he next saw him.

"Then there should be no issues." Nebula said happily and directed Harry further through the gardens.

* * *

"Afternoon, brother."

"King Thanatos, brother, it is good to see you." Leandro greeted in his brothers royal living room and seated himself comfortably as the King's servant come Dhampir served him an afternoon bloody treat.

"Likewise, Leandro. Nebula tells me about this Harry Potter boy. Is he, possibly, the exact chosen one _and_ in line for my crown?"

Theodore Thanatos, was the King for the coven, acquired only by the next bloodlines successor. His father had been the King before him, and his father before that. Despite his brother, Leandro, who sported platinum blonde hair, Thanatos had sandy coloured hair, his eyes were just as hypnotic as his brothers and he was just as tall. Leandro, though had won out with the grace and elegance of the two, whereas the King was a bit of a brute, whilst lean, he was strong with the body to be a fighter. He sat in his large wingbacked chair casually with an air of arrogance but this didn't faze Leandro and he smirked back at his brother, almost smugly when he thought about the misfortune about to come to their bloodline.

"He is the _one_, unfortunately brother. I had the intention of bedding him the night just passed, however that old coot Nebula wasn't having any of it." He sniffed and stuck his chin in the air, beckoning the King's Dhampir over and whispering in his ear.

There was a growl that came from the King and he slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair.

"This will not do. What do I have to do in order for him to disappear?" He barked but Leandro seemed unaffected by his outburst.

"Naturally, nothing – "

"Try harder next time." Thanatos cut him off and the blonde raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"I cannot, not until Severus Snape has been buggered by the boy."

"Then make it happen." The King growled once more.

"You know perfectly well that it's not that easy," Leandro started and turned towards the door when he heard it open, "Ah, here we go brother, something to occupy you this afternoon." He finished and waved two Vampires, in their mid twenties, over to them both.

"Bon appétit." Leandro said seductively as he reached out for one of them himself, pushing the boy onto his knees so he could sink his fangs into the tanned neck.

By this stage, Harry was walking back towards the castle, Nebula seemingly disappearing after their chat and he was trying to remember the way back to his room. He suddenly didn't feel very safe and he wondered if he should wait and get Snape to come and find him. _Don't be absurd idiot, you are a Vampire._ He grumbled to himself and reminded himself to grow a backbone as he ascended some stairs.

It had been an enlightening talk with the elder and he was told that over the next few days before Christmas, he was going to be having lessons on Moroi etiquette. He and another Vampire, who's name Harry had forgotten were going to be taught together although Harry had a funny feeling about this other boy, judging by the twinkling look in the elder's eye when he mentioned that they would be spending a lot of time together.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Snape said, his voice strained as he stood and regarded the teen.

"Oh, uh…" He scratched the back of his head, "I got lost." He admitted and went to the window so he could occupy himself with the view from outside, not trusting to look at the man.

"Oh," Snape said_ very_ quietly and Harry almost missed that he'd said it, "What did he want?" He continued in a wary voice and Harry frowned as he turned to face the man, to scrutinize the man's facial features.

"He's going to be giving lessons to me and another boy who is about the same age. He thinks we both need some lessons on what is right Vampire custom… or something." He started to lose his nerve, Snape was looking at him funny and whilst he didn't completely feel comfortable around him, something was starting to stir within.

"That is… wise, when will these lessons commence?"

"Tomorrow… Around five in the morning, I'm not sure how long they will go for." At this Harry came to sit on the couch but Snape remained where he was standing in front of the fire.

"Very well." Was all he got in reply and then turned his attention elsewhere.

At midnight, Harry wandered into the Grand Hall with Snape trailing him before he stood along the side of the room with the other Dhampir Guardians, awaiting their time to make themselves present. Harry swallowed a lump as he sat down, he suddenly felt his chest tightening when he met Leandro's gaze, but the man was simply smirking at him, a notion that made him more uneasy therefore averting his eyes.

He waited there patiently, the room growing steadily quieter before the doors were opened with a loud bang and King Thanatos stormed in. Seemingly, his mood from the previous night had not improved and Harry began to wonder why that was.

"_He feels threatened."_ Snape's voice was in his had and he flinched, not expecting it.

Looking around, Harry realized that the King was staring at him, a little tug at the corner of his mouth suggested, he too, was going to smirk after witnessing the flinch. Little did he know that it wasn't because of his presence but the deep resonating voice of his Dhampir leaning against the side wall. Harry found he was holding his breath as he watched the King maintain eye contact as a teen situated himself in front of the man, giving himself up for feeding.

Harry had to look away, there was something not right in his gaze and he missed the shared look between Thanatos and Leandro before the teen was unceremoniously dumped to the side once the King had had his share.

"Begin." He said authoritatively and Harry saw Leandro's Dhampir come into view before a black silhouette blocked his view and knelt in front of him.

Harry made eye contact with Snape, his stomach fluttering dangerously with butterflies at the idea of feeding. He licked his lips and once the neck was bared to him he leaned forward and sunk his elongated fangs into the sweet flesh. The first taste had him moaning, gripping onto the black clad shoulders tightly as he pushed himself further onto his Professor. Tonight however, he remembered not to take too much even though his body was screaming at him to take more, to make the man immobile, but he couldn't do it. Not after what had happened the previous night and he needed to have his mind clear, well as clear as it could be when one considered his hormones were raging at full capacity.

One look at Snape when he pulled away and all thoughts left him as he leaned forward and captured the thin lips with his own, molding them together as if his life depended on it. His hands moved from his shoulders and cradled Snape's tense jaw on either side as he pull the man's face towards his own making him moan in pleasure. This is what felt so wrong but also felt so right and he wanted the man, his arousal enveloped the logic buried inside his skull making him tug at his Professor to stand before directing them away from on lookers and out the door.

By the time they reached their room, Harry was being carried and was dumped onto the bed. Scrambling into a sitting position Harry saw Snape kick off his shoes as he sat on the edge of the bed, which was when a small chunk of Harry's consciousness caught up with what was happening and he jumped off the other side of the bed, palming himself through the tight jeans. He watched as Snape looked over his shoulder then stood so they were facing each other. Harry was glad that the man wore thick clothing, he knew it would completely undo him if he saw the bulge that was Snape's erection concealed underneath his black slacks.

"You mustn't fight this, Harry."

The words bounced around in Harry's head for a minute before he cottoned on to what his Professor was saying. Essentially he wanted Harry to jump him, to engage in the sexual acts like they had been at school, giving him a free pass to bring himself to completion, no consequences. So he didn't stall, he strode towards the bed where Snape was standing and soon found himself straddling the slender waist below him. He didn't know how he'd gotten into that position but he knew that it felt right somehow, so without delay he leaned down and began the torturous battle of tongues until he won and dominated the Slytherin's mouth, gliding his tongue over the others and moving them over the white teeth.

Whilst this occurred, he felt hands on his ass, pulling him to his Dhampir and both of their erections rubbed against each other. It prompted Harry to think that they both had too many clothes on, so as he continued to kiss Snape, he reached between them and started to undo the man buttons on the black outer robe. Pushing it away he started pulling at the white button up shirt beneath it so he could then run his hands over the pale skin. He pulled away and looked down at his Professor in his half dressed state and groaned at the sight, leaning down and kissing his way down the man's torso. Harry reached Snape's pecks and licked a nipple before taking it between his teeth which caused his Professor to hiss, whether it pleasure or pain, Harry wasn't sure but soon found himself pinned underneath the man who quickly slipped out of his black outer robe and shirt, leaving his top half naked.

This didn't sit well with Harry, he didn't want to be dominated like that and growled, the vibrations seeming to come from within his chest and looking into his Professor's eyes he saw them widen. He bowed his head, then smirking gently reached down to the zip on Harry's jeans and swiftly unzipped them, this took Harry somewhat by surprise but arched his back and closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand wrap around his erection. It was a feeling like no other, no one had even touched him there, not like that and the sensations reverberated through his body causing him to shiver. He opened his eyes again and watched as Snape shuffled back, he tensed but quickly relaxed when he saw his cock sliding into the man's mouth making him crying out in pleasure.

Harry reached forward and put a hand on the man's head to push him further down onto his member and could hear him gag slightly but he didn't care, the feeling was incredible and he didn't want it to stop. He quickly started to feel the signs of his orgasm approaching and the pressure was building quickly causing him to pull Snape's head up and flipped them so he was on top again. With there being no clothing to get in his way this time, Harry bared his fangs and sunk them into the pale neck that looked to tempting and drank the rest of his share. They were safe in this environment, no one to get in the way or to observe them and he had no issues in taking all he pleased.

As he stroked himself off whilst feeding, the coil snapped and his orgasm rapped though his body causing him to shudder and moan into the neck he was drinking from. Harry was briefly aware that Snape had released his hold on his body and when he came to, Snape was quite clearly passed out on the bed, his erection still hard making Harry feel terrible again. He couldn't imagine how he would feel once he woke up, but the Vampire within him was telling him not to worry.

He _was_ worried though and climbed off the man, righting his jeans and putting himself away before walking to the fire. He didn't really know what to do, he remembered that Snape had mentioned the other Dhampir's giving each other blood replenishing potions but he didn't know where the man kept them, if he had any in the room at all. He sighed and looked over at the still form on the bed, now that he had a clear head he knew he should go and get help or someone to get him the potion required but didn't even know how to get around the castle.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he frowned before walking over to open it. Standing in front of him was a young boy, probably about the same age as he was holding a box out in front of him and Harry regarded him cautiously.

"You're Harry Potter?" He asked looking slightly unsure of himself.

"I am, who are you?" He asked bitterly and the boy blushed a little before holding out the box.

"Elder Nebula asked me to give this to you. They are potion's for your… your uh, Guardian." He muttered, trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh." Harry replied and took the box before stepping back into the room and shutting the door.

He was aware that the boy had started to say something else but he ignored it in favor of placing the box on the table and pulling a vial out so he could give it to his Professor. The man didn't at all look healthy and he suddenly worried that the man was going to die, so without delay he opened Snape's mouth and poured it down his throat. Obviously he started to choke on the potion and Harry rushed to get him into a sitting position so it wouldn't slip into his lungs.

It was merely a minute after the potion had been, what the Gryffindor hoped to have been ingested, before Snape made any sign of being roused from unconsciousness and he groaned in discomfort before opening his eyes. When his gaze met Harry's he was momentarily disorientated before realizing where they were and slumped back into Harry's embrace. It was an odd feeling for both of them and the teen went rigid when he considered the position they were in, he was sitting on the bed with his arm wrapped around the broad shoulders if his Professor as the man lay on the bed, his head nestled against Harry's chest.

"Uh… sir?" Harry asked cautiously and went to move away.

"Hmm." Was the reply as he was settled back onto the pillows.

"A-Are you alright?" He stuttered sitting at the end of the bed.

There was a couple of minutes where Snape didn't say anything and Harry began to worry that he had slipped into a deep sleep or the equivalent, however just when he was about to stand and get help the man spoke, and it wasn't what Harry had expected him to say at all.

"Still hard."

Harry's eyes flew over to where he was laying, quickly flicked to the man's groin and then back up to his face. By this point, Snape had his head up and was looking at the boy with a weird look on his face, it wasn't a worrying one, more intrigued or daring with that eyebrow that arched slightly. Harry blushed, he didn't know why and he was sure that he was supposed to feel disgraced at himself for what they had just done, however strangely enough it didn't seem that way, _perhaps he knows that too_, Harry wondered as he maintained eye contact.

It was a tense minute where they stared at each other but Harry wasn't going to do it and stood, running to the door and bolting out into the corridor. Feeling confused and disgusted he ran full tack down the corridor, taking different corners and corridors until he was completely lost and running into a room he hoped wasn't a bedroom. It turned out to be the library and he let out his breath, how he could have run all that way and not taken a single breath was staggering to him but he shook it off and walked into the massive room.

Snape on the other hand, flinched when the door slammed shut and let out his own breath he had been holding. It was a maddening time for not only Harry but for him as well, he didn't want this to happen, not really but he was feeling compelled to do so. The effect that it had on him whilst Harry fed was one that not many people got to experience and however much he enjoyed it, he felt disgusted in himself. He snaked a hand into his slacks, running his fingers over the erection that had developed which wasn't going to go away, _damn that boy_, he thought as he wrapped those fingers around his length, undoing his pants at the same time so he had room to pleasure himself.

Harry on the other hand was cruising the library, looking for what, he didn't know, but there was such a broad range of topics and they weren't all focused on Vampire's either. He figured that over his time here he was going to be spending some hours in this library whilst he did his study or homework that he suspected would be given to him, if he was indeed going to be learning more about Vampire's and their heritage. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair as he stopped in front of the Vampire section, it was simply heaving with books but he resisted the temptation to pull one out and read it.

A noise startled him and he heard the door to the library open and close before footsteps could be heard, echoing off the wooden floor as they came closer. He walked to the end of the row and peered around the corner, exasperated he rolled his eyes and sighed, Leandro simply didn't intimidate him, he was just annoying.

"Ah, Harry. Why is it we keep bumping into each other, hmm?" He purred, coming to a stop at the end of the row of books Harry was standing by and leaning on it with his hip.

"I don't know, Leandro. Possibly because you keep following me." He snapped and went to walk away but the blonde's voice made him stop.

"On the contrary, Harry I simply believe that this is the castle's way of telling us we should be together." His voice soft and seductive, making Harry shiver.

"I highly doubt that." He replied bluntly as he turned and continued towards the end of the library where there was another door.

"Why don't I walk you, Dracula _knows_ you get lost in this place." Leandro said, catching up within only a couple of long strides.

"If you insist." Harry commented petulantly but didn't slow his pace, in fact he tried to walk more quickly when he found a corridor he knew took him back to the shared room.

Snape leaped up off the couch when he heard the door open and was relieved to see when Harry walked in, however he instinctively reached for his wand when the infernal brother to the king followed him looking rather smug, too smug for his liking. His senses heightened when his intended Moroi made a beeline to stand behind him and at this he pulled his wand on the older Moroi, hissing what his intentions were.

"Honestly, Severus. You needn't worry, Harry didn't get into too much mischief." Leandro stirred, winking at them both before turning to leave the room and shutting the door.

"What happened?" Snape barked and Harry frowned at him from behind, not liking the tone.

"Nothing. Just nothing." He replied and took a step back.

He had stood behind his Dhampir for protection because he felt that he needed it, not to be accused of something that he thought might have happened. Of course, he reasoned that the Slytherin _did_ have the right to worry because of what had transpired the evening previous but he thought pulling a wand on the blonde was a little excessive.

"I'm going to sleep." Harry then muttered and walked over to the bed, shucking his clothes on the floor, only leaving him in his boxers.

Just as he was about to jump into the bed, he looked over at his Professor who was still standing by the couch. The sight made Harry sigh and he resigned to ask the man again if he wanted to sleep in the bed; this time the man did accept, if not hesitantly and walked to the other side of the large four poster.

"I'm sorry for snapping." Harry then said suddenly and looked down at the duvet.

He felt the bed dip slightly to his right and saw two raised patches where Snape's legs were under the covers; he occupied his mind with this image, waiting for the man to say something but it didn't seem like he was going to as the rest of his body slipped under the duvet. Harry sighed and wriggled underneath himself, tensing when he felt a hand brush his own between the sheets making him turn his head to see if it was an accident or not. It didn't seem to be as Snape was looking at him with a conflicting expression before settling on a soft one that complimented his features. This look, Harry decided he could almost grow to like, not just in the basic sense, in the literal sense, as in finding attractive.

"It is quite alright, Harry." Snape finally said as they maintained eye contact.

They both lay there looking at each other, both laying on their backs with their fingers gently brushing together for a while before Harry yawned and pulled his hand away so he could cover it up. There was a light chuckled from beside him before good night wishes were said and Snape turned to his side facing away from the teen so he could go to sleep. Harry did the same and faced in the other direction so they were back to back, of course there was about a meter gap between them as the bed was rather large and they both felt each other needed the space.

* * *

**Okay team, thoughts on the story? How are we going?**


	9. Learning More Than Just History

**Sorry for keeping you waiting my lovelies. I'm just struggling to find the time to write with my busy schedule, but I'll keep edging away at it. I always appreciate your feedback and love hearing your thoughts and conspiracies on what you think will happen, so please let me know if my writing is slipping with the delays in updating.**

* * *

**Enjoy! **

**And please review :)**

* * *

**Side note: Correction about the towel has been made ;)**

* * *

Waking a couple of hours later, Harry rolled over and felt something soft touching his shoulder. Flinching he opened his eyes to see his Professor's head inches away from his own and a warmth, that he was immediately conscious of, was coming from the body pressed gently against him. He tried to remain calm but the burning desire to touch the man that was molded against his body was quite strong, so giving in he raised his hand and ran it over a lock of hair that was splayed out over his shoulder. It was soft, he thought, as he ran his fingers through it; he had never been conscious of this when he had wound his hands through this hair during the feeding process so he was surprised.

Unfortunately, he didn't have long to savor this moment of solitude as the man sighed and stretched his muscles as he proceeded to wake up. Harry stayed very still, he didn't know if this was going to be a positive morning encounter considering how close they were.

The Dhampir was aware of the position, though he didn't want to frighten the boy so didn't make any conscious effort to acknowledge how close they were, instead he rolled over and went to sit on the side of the bed, his back facing Harry as he put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes as he came to. He did however, turn around to find a slightly wide-eyed Gryffindor peering at him from the other side of the bed and he tried to give him a soft smile to reassure him.

"Good morning, Harry." He said and received a tentative smile back.

"Morning." Harry rasped out, his voice hoarse from sleeping and he could feel his face flushing.

Severus turned away and went to stand with the intention of having a shower. As he walked over to the wardrobe he looked down at himself and realized he was only in his briefs, which left nothing to the imagination as he saw his morning erection standing proudly in front of him. He snorted and decided to humor himself by turning side on so his Moroi could get an eyeful, he had never been in such a revealing situation before with only the feeding process bringing them close together for Harry to even feel his cock.

"Severus?" Harry's soft voice broke him away from his thoughts as he stared hopelessly into the wardrobe and he turned sideways to face the teen.

A squeak was followed by a low growl and Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's reaction to his state of dress.

"Would you like me to put some clothes on?" The older Wizard offered but Harry shook his head.

"N-No… I-It's fine." Harry felt like he could have shrunk under the covers and never returned, he felt very embarrassed and very aroused by the sight of the man in front of him.

"Okay. I am going to have a shower, can it wait?" Severus offered and Harry nodded before turning away so he wasn't distracted by the erection of his Professor.

He heard Severus move across the room and he snuck a look at him as he padded across the carpet. He blushed at this, he couldn't believe he was having a good look at his Professor, the one who had a perky ass that seemed to hypnotize him as it walked away. He squeaked again and hid under the covers until he heard the door close and the water turn on before getting up and running to the wardrobe so he could put some jeans on, moaning as the material confined his own morning erection. It took all of his will power not to rip his jeans off again and beat himself off, the idea wasn't terrible but he knew that his Guardian would catch the scent as soon as he stepped into the room.

Whilst Harry waited on the bed for the man to return, he got his books out and decided to mark out some chapters to read later on that would help with his homework, he was having lessons this morning and he didn't know when he would have a chance to get his school work done during the day because he didn't know how long these lessons were going to take. _I hope they are like Binn's History class_, he thought as he picked up his Transfiguration book.

"_I'd almost feel sorry for you if that were the case." _Harry heard in his mind, he jumped because he still wasn't used to the man talking with him telepathically.

"_You can come and collect me then." _Harry said back and smiled a little afterwards as he thought about the man, the one naked in the shower.

"Gah." He said aloud as he shook his head.

It was as if over night he'd grown a full on crush towards the man, he hoped not, he hoped that it was just because he was aroused and still sleepy that he was having these thoughts. He flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard the water shut off and he turned his head towards the door when he heard it open. Much to his confusion, he felt a little put out that Severus was already dressed, though he was happy that he himself had at least jeans on as he sprinted over through the open door and locked himself away ready for his shower.

Severus smirked at Harry once the door was closed; it was obvious that over night things had changed though he wasn't about to jump up and down about, they still had to get through the day. Harry was going to be gone for a good part of it, that he was sure of, and he was also aware that by the end of the day they could be back to square one depending on how the lessons went. He was slightly nervous, he wanted to be the one to enlighten Harry on the ins and outs of what was going to happen because then he could work with the reactions he would get.

He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the closed bathroom door and wondering what the boy was thinking. He could feel that the teen was also apprehensive of the lesson and it made him chuckle the thoughts that were being communicated accidently when he was in the shower, referring history to Professor Binns. It was surely going to be an education for his Moroi, hopefully he wouldn't lose him in the process over the day because they still had issues to work out between themselves.

When Harry emerged he looked radiant and it was Severus's turn to look away as the young man walked over to the bed where his clothes had been dropped. Harry hastily pulled them on, his arousal sated in the shower and his mind cleared after careful examination of this thoughts making him ready for the day. He looked over at his Professor who was opening the curtains, not that it brought in any light at all as it was still the early hours of the morning, then announced that he was going to be heading off.

"I will escort you." Severus replied immediately and Harry realized there was no reason to argue this, he knew that there were others who would be awake at this hour.

Such people included King Thanatos and Leandro who were sitting in the King's royal suite casually talking of their plans for the coven. The King wasn't happy but Leandro simply waved off his aggression and smirked, a plan forming in his head as he thought about ways to get into Harry Potter's pants.

"Please, brother do not concern yourself with this. As the King you have your own concerns that need full attention. The Potter boy will be writhing underneath me by the end of the holidays, you needn't worry." Leandro's voice was rich with passion and Thanatos could sense this.

"We have been the successors to the crown for generations, I do not want to see it lost to a snotty little kid – "

"Who just happened to trip and defeat _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_?" Leandro interrupted and Thanatos bristled at this, "Everything will work out. I can already tell you that I have Harry wrapped around my finger, all I have to do is look at him and he falls weak at the knees."

"Just remember what's at stake should you fail." The King spat before he stood and waved the man out of his rooms.

As this was happening, Severus and Harry had made it to the Grand Hall where lessons were going to occur. When they arrived, the boy that had given Harry the potions that night was there and he smiled slightly at him as they came closer before he addressed the elder.

"Good morning, Harry. Thank you, Severus, I'm sure Harry will ask for you when he is done." Nebula said, dismissing the Guardian, though Severus halted in his steps when he heard Harry's voice.

"Actually, I would like him to stay, thank you." His voice was confident as he spied a certain mop of blonde hair walking through the far door.

"Nonsense, there is nothing here you need protecting from. Severus, he will call you." Harry was surprised at the strength to the old man's voice but he wasn't happy and voiced this to his guardian who was retreating through the other set of doors.

"I haven't missed anything have I?" Leandro piped up as he came to stand next to the elder.

"Just making the introductions, Harry, this is Marlo," He paused as the two teens acknowledged each other properly, "And Marlo, this is Leandro Thanatos. Now the two of you have been brought here over the Christmas break so that we may oversee the bonding and help where we may need to."

_Interfere you mean_, Harry thought bitterly and made the mistake of locking eyes with the tall Moroi, who by his own admission did look rather dashing, though he knew who he would prefer if it was out of he and Severus.

"Now, obviously you, Harry are more of a concern as we need you bonded in order to see the true extent of your inherited powers. Likewise, I would like to think that the two of you can become close friends and help each other out whilst you are here. It will be a difficult time for you both; therefore it would be prudent you support each other. Leandro and myself are always here to listen as well and that's why he has come along, Leandro?" At this he handed over to the lean figure who had put one hand in his pocket and leaned heavily to one side as he regarded the two teens before him.

"Firstly, your grace," At this he bowed at Harry, "It is an honor to work with you, and secondly I hope that I may become a confidante in that you can come to me with your issues should some arise. I have a few _less_ years than Nebula," He winked at the old man, "Though I do not lack in experience of... the romantic sense." Once he finished he looked at Harry again before turning to Marlo and the boy practically swooned in response.

"Right, shall we get started?" Nebula asked and Harry nodded whilst Marlo gushed at the tall blonde.

They sat at the large table, Nebula at the head, Harry to his right with Marlo next to him and Leandro in front of him. He tried hard not to look at the man, though it was hard, even though they were given books and pencils so they could write down notes and the like whilst the two men spoke to them.

They covered everything from the first known Moroi Vampires to their internal wars that they had endured. Harry didn't particularly find this very helpful for him and he could see that Marlo was doodling next to him, it made him smirk and he looked down at his paper as he concentrated on his guardian's magical signature.

"_Just like Professor Binns." _He received a chuckle in response that made him shiver as it reminded him back to the days were he had dreams about his guardian.

When he looked up, Leandro was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and when he looked over at Nebula he was looking at the two teens expectantly. Quickly turning his head to his right where Marlo was sitting he looked lost for something to say and Harry cowered into his chair, he'd obviously missed something and he didn't want to admit that he hadn't been listening.

"Do you, Harry? Any questions?" Nebula asked and Harry shook his head.

"Excellent. Well I think we'll leave it there for today and tomorrow we will get onto the bonding process. Apologies, Leandro, you needn't have come today but tomorrow will be essential." The elder said turning to the blonde and Harry nearly spat his dummy.

"Essential? Why does he need to be here?" Harry was shocked that it had erupted out of his mouth and it seemed that the elder was as well, Leandro on the other hand looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Whilst I may know the rituals of mating, Harry, Leandro here can give you tips on the actual process." He explained and Harry's face flushed when he realized what the man was meaning.

"Well that's one way of putting it, Nebula," The blonde responded before he stood and bowed to Harry, "May I escort you to your room, your grace?"

"I'll be fine thank you." He replied respectfully, then he turned to Marlo and told him to escort him instead.

It clearly didn't sit well because he saw something flash in the grey eyes that were glued to his but he didn't say anything. Harry supposed he didn't want to show up his manner as the blonde offered the same to Marlo before it was graciously accepted and they trotted off. This gave Harry some time alone with Nebula, not that he needed to say anything but he definitely felt better with out the other Moroi there.

"Come, Harry. I shall walk you, it will give us a chance to discuss how you are getting on with, Severus."

"We are fine, sir." Harry replied, looking straight ahead as they walked the length of the corridor.

"You are feeding okay? I noticed you left with him early last night."

"I just wished to complete the feast in private, sir. It… Didn't feel right in there last night." Harry was walking on a thin line and he glanced at the old man only to have his suspicions confirmed.

"Didn't feel right? Was it, Severus?"

"No. I just preferred to be alone with him, is all." Harry replied and the elder looked ecstatic for a moment.

"I have no doubt the two of you will have bonded by the end of the week, this will give us the remaining few days before you leave to sort out any issues with the process. Please take note of what Leandro goes through with you tomorrow, it will be more enjoyable for both you to know what you are doing."

Harry remained silent after this, he didn't know why the man was so concerned about it all, didn't they just have sex, bite each other and that was it? He supposed all would be outlined in their next class, for now though he had homework he needed to do.

When they arrived back to Harry and Severus's rooms, he walked them both in and bid him farewell. Harry stood just inside the door as he looked at his Professor who was watching him from the couch and he smiled a little before going over to sit next to the man as his books were on the coffee table in front of them.

"Boring then?" Harry heard the man say and he turned his head to face him.

"Today it was. Tomorrow should be interesting though." He said with a wry smile and it peaked Severus's interest.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Severus raised an eyebrow, clearly amused and a little intrigued.

"We're talking about mating tomorrow," Harry replied with a serious face and he saw Severus frown a little, "Do you know what we have to do? Apart from the obvious of course." He then went on to ask and Severus looked away, down at his lap to be precise before he leaned back and out his arm across the back of the couch.

"I do."

"Severus?" Harry's voice dropped, it was both soft and deeper causing his Professor to turn back and make eye contact.

"Perhaps… Harry, we should explore… each other…" Harry could see the man was a little lost for words so he finished the sentence for him.

"Without the effects of feeding. Yeah, I came to that conclusion this morning." He admitted and his guardian nodded.

"I would rather we didn't rush this, Harry. I'm not saying that I don't want to do this with you, but a little time couldn't hurt." The man's voice was soft and Harry didn't feel as though he was dissing him.

"Should we go for a walk then?" Harry offered and Severus smiled a little before agreeing.

* * *

They had been wandering about for a long time, neither of them spoke as they walked the parameter of the grounds before they headed into the secluded forest, away from everyone else. Harry let out a long breath as he felt himself relax, he got the feeling that they were always being watched when they were in the Manor, even the room they were in seemed too small though it was a large enough room to not get in each others way.

Severus felt it too, he could feel his shoulders sagging with the tension that melted away and he took in their surroundings. There was a clearing up ahead, so he wandered off towards it hoping that Harry would follow though it wasn't necessary, he knew they both needed some space but was feeling that there would be a loss in his chest if Harry wasn't around him. Much like this morning, there was a dull ache in his heart and he knew it was the bond forming between them that was causing this reaction, however he didn't blame everything on the bond, there were things like Harry's physic that made his heart race that little bit faster, or the way his smile spread across his face. Those were things that a bond couldn't make you feel a little bit soppy for, the bond was almost animalistic and that was seen in their interactions thus far in terms of feeding.

Feeding was another thing entirely and he needed to get Harry to be more comfortable with it. Sure Harry was able to feed off him but it concerned him that once the teen had found his release and the euphoric feeling had disappeared that he would run off and get scared. Harry was supposed to be a dominant, he was supposed to lead the way and he certainly shouldn't feel worried. It was the Guardian's job to worry and that was only supposed to be about the safety of their Moroi.

He looked over at where Harry was following him and he found a stone that he transfigured into a rock so that he could sit on just as his Moroi went to lay on the ground next to him. The teen seemed to be in his own little world so he left him to it, he too had many things to think about but because Harry had suggested they go for a walk in the first place. The fact that they were so close to each other, suggested that they were making slow progress, but progress nonetheless.

Harry _was_ wrapped up his own world and was considering his options when it came to his Professor. He vowed to take it slowly; he was going to do this on his terms, not Nebula's, not Leandro and certainly not Severus's. He had no doubt Severus was well versed in the sexual ways of the human race but _he_ wasn't and their next lesson had him worried, though it was the tall, lean, gorgeous blonde Moroi that was his issue. _He's not gorgeous_, he berated himself and closed his eyes in frustration.

Sure Leandro was everything he wished Severus was but then, he couldn't really remember seeing _his_ rear end as he walked to the bathroom. He blushed and turned his head away at his thoughts, they seemed so perverted and wrong but he couldn't help it, Severus was growing on him. The snarky comments and the asshole attitude had seemingly disappeared but then again he knew that from the start of the year, and sure, they had this bond but perhaps after everything they had been through, all the pain and suffering, maybe they _were_ supposed to be together.

He sighed, he wished he had someone he could talk to, someone who knew Severus for who he really was, not the Dungeon Bat as everyone liked to refer to him as. He knew his mother had seen him for who he was, she had grown up with him, gone to school with him and got to see past the stoic presence.

He stood up, the ground was rather cold and he could feel his clothes getting damp from the wet foliage on the forest floor. Harry just stood there, he looked around the near surroundings and noted nothing extraordinary, though as he concentrated on the sounds around him he could hear the gentle rhythm of his Dhampir's heartbeat and he smiled softly at the man, intrigued when he heard said heartbeat get slightly faster.

"May I ask what you are thinking?" Severus asked after a minute as he stood so he was closer to the Gryffindor.

"About you actually." He replied unashamed before moving forward and putting his arms around the lean body.

"Admittedly, same." Severus replied and wrapped his arms around Harry's small shoulders.

They stayed in this embrace for a time longer although after a while Harry began to shiver with the cold and Severus pulled him tighter. He decided that they should head back inside, as refreshing as it was to be outside and away from everyone, they had been out there for a considerable amount of time and now Harry was getting cold, something that didn't sit well with him, compelling him to take the boy inside.

Once they were safely tucked away in their room Harry went into the bathroom, he felt like a bath or at least a shower to warm himself up and went to set the bath up ready for the running water. He turned to go back into the living area when he walked straight into his Guardian who had been standing in the doorway and he muttered an apology.

"Let me fix that for you, Harry, I can't have you getting sick." Severus commented and placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

Harry all but melted when he felt the hand on his cheek, this was a side to the man he had never seen and even though Leandro had done much the same, he had never felt this lightheaded. All he could do was nod before they walked in their respective directions, Harry going into the living area and Severus going into the bathroom. Harry gathered some clean and dry clothes for himself from the wardrobe before he went back into the bathroom and dropped them on the floor as he watched his Guardian shut the water off. There was a delicious scent of lavender emanating from the bath and Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he savored the smell.

"There you go." Harry opened his eyes as the man spoke and he smiled gingerly before he was left alone.

He didn't know why, but he almost felt a little bad that he was going to be alone. He climbed carefully into the hot water and moaned as the warmth encased him immediately, making him relax into the edge where he leaned on. The bubbles had covered his body up and an idea from before popped into his head, he still needed to speak with Severus about what was going to happen with their mating and there was still the small matter of _exploring_ each other, as the man had put it earlier. He smiled at his plan and then called his Guardian back into the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door and Harry told him to enter.

"Everything alright?" Severus asked, not quite looking in Harry's direction.

"This bath feels amazing, thank you. I just think we need to talk." Harry replied and he watched as the man nodded before coming through the door fully and closing it behind him.

Both of them felt the room grow thick with apprehension but some of that disappeared as Severus went to sit on the toilet that was at the other end of the bath so they could look at each other. Harry should have felt a little shy about the fact he was naked but the bubbles in the bath hid everything under the water, considering they were going to be seeing each other very naked at some point, he supposed that in the end it didn't matter. He just wasn't quite ready for that part yet though, talking had to happen first.

"Indeed. Was there something in particular you wanted to start with?" Severus asked as he shifted consciously on the lid of the toilet seat.

"Probably with the fact that you dislike me." Harry replied softly and he heard an audible gasp come from in front of him.

"You can't truly believe that that would be the case, considering our current position anyway?"

"Well… How _do_ you feel about me then?" Harry asked, it was his turn to shift awkwardly now; he didn't want to offend the man.

Severus thought for a moment and considered his thoughts previously when they were walking about. He couldn't say that he hated the teen, far from it, especially considering the somewhat truce when he was dying, though having said that he was sure that _because_ he was dying they came to that conclusion.

"It is far from hate that I feel for you, Harry. In all honesty, I would say that this year, you haven't exactly given me an outright reason to even dislike you, even just a little."

"I think I feel the same," Harry admitted and he received a small smile, "I was definitely surprised to see you at the head table at the start of year. I think most people were actually and whilst I was worried about how you would treat my condition, I think we understand what needs to be done. Perhaps we were supposed to be together?" Harry was waffling now but he just wanted to get his feelings and thoughts out, he was of course still worried that Severus would throw it back in his face.

"That's very deep thinking, though do you really think that if this hadn't cropped up, we would be sitting here?" The boy's reasoning intrigued Severus, it made him think that there were deeper feelings that Harry had for him than just what he saw on the surface.

"Well, no." Harry replied bluntly and he received a chuckle from his Professor, which sparked another question, "When you said you dreamt of your Moroi, did you see me?"

"No, I didn't, but I recognized your voice."

"I didn't see you either and same as you, it was your voice that gave you away. It's very… distinctive." Harry said, his face flushing as he tried not to think of the way his body was currently reacting under the water.

"Distinctive? Hmm." Severus almost purred and he saw Harry's face blush furiously.

Then silence fell over the two of them and they both looked the other way, not wanting to make eye contact as they thought about what had been said. Harry was most definitely feeling something more that mutual friendship between them by this stage, all it had taken was a few days and basically living in each others pockets for this to happen, not to mention the feeding but he tried to not think about that. They needed to go further without instinct trying to take over every time.

"Do you regret giving me your memories?" Harry suddenly blurted out as he tried to change the subject.

Severus sat there for a moment, again, this was to clear his thoughts so he didn't say something stupid, he was a Slytherin after all but there was no room for deceit and cunning this time. Harry deserved the truth and in return he hoped that that was what he was getting from the Gryffindor.

"I have to admit that it was only because I knew I was going to die that I divulged them to you. However, no, I do not regret them now. I had initially, thinking that you would go running off to anyone who would listen. I haven't had anyone coming to me with this information so I believe you have kept it to yourself?"

Harry was a little taken back by the honesty and he knew that from now on he was going to be as truthful as Severus was to make it fair to them both. He hadn't intended to lie to him directly per say but he hadn't felt the need to divulge everything to him.

"I spoke to Hermione about it… Though that was only because I wanted her perspective on a couple of things. I told her not to tell anyone, and as far as I know she hasn't." Harry replied and received a nod in return.

"I appreciate the discretion." His Dhampir replied and Harry gave him a shy smile.

"If it had of happened earlier, like in my fourth year… I'm sorry but it probably wouldn't have been the same outcome. Me and my foolish Gryffindor and father-like tendancies." He muttered the last bit to himself and surprisingly he heard a chuckle from in front.

"Yes, those Gryffindor traits. You, Harry, are the definition of a Hogwarts lion." There was light amusement in his Guardian's voice and it surprised him further.

"But Gryffindor's don't make good Vampires… How am I supposed to be a King?" Harry was looking into the water by this stage but movement in front of him caught his eye and he watched as Severus came to kneel beside the bath, leaning against the rim of it with his arms as he looked into green eyes.

"Gryffindor's have foolhardy bravery do they not?"

Harry nodded.

"They have immeasurable courage to face things head on without thinking twice about it, do they not?"

Severus received another nod.

"Didn't I hear you ran Dumbledore's Army in your fifth year?"

"Well… yes, but Hermione and Ron helped me a lot."

"You won't be made to rule on your own, Harry. You'll have me," At this the man raised his eyebrow that made Harry smirk, "And Nebula."

"I'm not very dominant though…" Harry said in a whisper, he then gasped when a hand came to pull his head round so they were looking at each other again.

"Harry, your Vampire is the dominant, it is up to you whether you follow in its wake. You think Leandro is _that _confident because it's his Vampire controlling him? He's chosen to embrace that side of him, if he hadn't he'd be a blubbering mess between his feeding." Severus was in his lecturing mode and Harry let the voice swirl around him.

The little speech did make him feel better, he supposed that he was going to have to change if he was the King. _He said Leandro has chosen to embrace his inner Vampire, perhaps I should too then people would listen to me. I have to make a stand with this, I'm not going to tolerate Leandro's tricks again, I know he wants me but right now, Severus is the only one I want._

His internal monologue didn't go unnoticed by Severus though he couldn't hear any of it as there was no telepathy connecting their thoughts. He sat there though, as uncomfortable for him as it was on the floor and just watched as he saw the cogs in Harry's mind turning, hopefully this motived him to make a stand. He wasn't wanting Harry to go walking around like he owned the place; he didn't want to be reminded of the boy's father, but he definitely thought Harry needed to stand up for himself. Imbeciles like the Kings brother were going to fawn over Harry until he showed them who was in charge.

When Harry came back from his mind he locked eyes with Severus and finally noticed how close they were, whilst he was sitting in the bath he had inadvertently leaned closer to the side of the bath where his Guardian was still holding himself up and his eyes darted to the parted lips before flushing and looking down in the water. He felt like he should kiss those lips, the thin strips of pink that once chastised him and berated him for his bad behavior at school, looked so tempting so he looked back to find them curiously closer than those few seconds ago.

Then, before he had the chance to think what was happening he felt something touching his lips, Severus was kissing him and he was kissing back, their lips slowly molding together.

Pulling away a few seconds later Harry went to speak when Severus cut him off.

"Get yourself dried, we can continue in the lounge."

Harry nodded, suddenly not able to find his voice as he watched Severus leave the bathroom before the door was shut behind him. Once alone, he let out a breath he had been holding and his fingers went to his tingling lips, it felt unreal, of course they had kissed before but this was the first time they had done that without the instincts of their Vampire blood forcing them to do it. He smiled goofily for the first time since before the war reached its peak and immediately rushed out of the bath, getting a towel and wrapping it around himself after a quick wipe down then letting the water run down the plug.

Back in the lounge, Severus looked up from where he was on the couch when Harry came out dressed in his jeans and hoodie. He hadn't wanted to say anything to his Moroi but he found it rather interesting seeing Harry naked even if it was through the rippling water distorting the image, this was only because all the bubbles had disappeared but Harry hadn't seemed to notice. He smiled at the kiss they shared, he would later reprimand himself for becoming so soft around the Gryffindor but for now, whilst they had their little bubble he was going to pretend that he had a shot at happiness.

Harry walked over to the couch but before he could sit down Severus stood up and motioned towards the bed. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he followed the man and watched him sit with his back against the headboard. He took another gulp, then taking advantage of the man's position crawled onto the bed so he straddling the strong thighs. He felt warm hands rest on his hips and looked up so he had locked eyes with Severus, there was something hidden behind the gaze but he didn't feel threatened by it, it seemed warm and inviting. So without hesitating further, he leaned forward, the man matching his movement where their lips met in a slow kiss that mirrored the one they had shared moments before in the bathroom.

Harry's stomach immediately started buzzing with desire and he found himself holding his breath as the sensations created by their lips touching made its way through his body. This was a feeling that in the back of his mind he thought he should be ashamed of, kissing another male, doing unspeakable things to a man, no less his Professor, without the aid of his instincts from feeding. The weird thing was though, he didn't, something just felt right about it and he felt himself letting go and going with the motions.

Said motions were pulling him forwards until his chest was touching Severus's and the man's back was pressed against the headboard. Harry used the chest as leverage as he reached up and placed his palms on the headboard so he could hold himself up as the kissing got a little more heated. The hands that were on Harry's hips gripped tighter and the Dhampir ground their groins together, Harry being surprised by the fact that his cock was already half erect with the minimal kissing they had done and caused him to pull away, his hands still on the headboard.

"Harry?" Severus's voice was criminally deep and the Moroi looked down at his groin.

"N-Nothing's wrong." He said by way of explanation and looked back up.

"Let me show you, this will undoubtedly happen during the actual process, well you will be anyway." Severus explained, though Harry frowned at the tone, something within him not liking the authority that was happening but he nodded after a beat.

He pushed himself back off the headboard and allowed himself to be rolled onto his back before his much larger Professor occupied Harry's slender legs. Whilst Severus was up there his long fingers went to the fly on Harry's jeans and quickly unzipped them before pulling the jeans down slightly. Harry looked on with apprehension but this was only because he didn't really know what to expect, he hadn't ever done this before and he was still having issues with the fact Severus was his Professor even though he knew they were making progress.

Severus could sense his apprehension, something in their slight connection allowed him to feel what his Moroi was feeling so he leaned forward and kissed the teen again just to take the edge away. It seemed to work and he reached between them, running his fingers over the swelling erection beneath him, earning a gasp from Harry at the touch.

"Mmno, stop." Harry said panicking a little and he pushed Severus off him.

He didn't move away, they just sat next to each other both with flushed faces and wild heartbeats. Harry began to apologize but Severus wasn't having any of it and waved it off.

"We need to do this though, Nebula thinks we are _way_ ahead of this." Harry said sounding frustrated and was given a hum in agreement from his Dhampir.

"I know that the two of us wouldn't feel right rushing this, we can only take this at our own pace, I refuse to be forced into this."

"Hmm." Was all Harry replied with and went to get off the bed only to feel a hand on his thigh stopping him.

"Be patient." Was all Severus said before removing his hand.

* * *

**Okay, how we do?**


	10. Amusing Where Some Dhampir Are Bitten

.

**#HallowsEve:**

**I know I certainly appreciate Severus's distinctiveness :P But thanks for the feedback, some good things for me to think about. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**#TheCauldron:**

**Yeah, you should hate Leandro haha, at first I considered him a graceful hot piece of ass but now I can see I've turned him into a creeper :P Oops.**

**#AnimeMandi22:**

**Wish granted :D**

**#Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins:**

**Hun, I know you would and I would be more than happy to myself. 'Sigh', what is wrong with Harry?**

**#Tlcatlady:**

**Agreed, I hadn't intended to make him slimy but I ended up doing that anyway. Oh well :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

By midnight he and Severus were approaching the Grand Hall with Harry falling into step with Marlo but didn't say anything as he was deep in thought. He had taken those few hours between their attempt at exploring each other and now to consider how he truly felt about everything. He was annoyed with himself and berated his attitude towards this whole thing; _I defeated Voldemort so why am I being so selfish and second guessing myself about this?_

His thoughts followed him until he sat at the large banquet table, taking a seat at his normal spot at the end next to the elder and across from Leandro. Those steely eyes seemed to stare right into his soul but he glared back just as forcefully, hoping that the man would back off. It seemed to work and the man's gaze left him and from there he went back to analyzing his situation, images of the war flashed before his eyes but mostly they were of Severus, weak and bloodied against a wall rasping out his last words. He hadn't been afraid then, he had been feeling determined because he had a goal that he was working towards; the death of The Dark Lord.

He hadn't realized he had zoned out for a length of time before he watched his Professor kneel in front of him and offer up his neck. Harry looked at the offered neck and whilst he could feel his Vampire urges taking hold of him, he suddenly felt as though this mass feeding was wrong and Severus's words from earlier echoed in his mind, _your Vampire is the dominant, it is up to you whether you want to follow in his wake._

"Harry!" His Professor's voice hissed at him and he shook his head to clear it of any thoughts before he scraped backwards on his chair and stood up, holding out his hand for Severus to take it.

The man kneeling in front of him looked up with surprise, but out of courtesy he took the offered hand to help him stand before he was pulled from the room. Harry had no doubt there were people looking at him though he figured that most of the Moroi were well into their feasting at this stage to even notice that he was leaving.

Out in the corridor, Harry let go of Severus's hand only to find himself pinned against the wall rather suddenly and he tried to claw at the solid black clad arm that was held just under his throat.

"What are you playing at?" He hissed and Harry tried to wriggle out of the hold.

"I want to do this properly." Harry replied.

"Do what?"

"Not here!" Harry rasped out.

He was aware that there were portraits witnessing their disagreement, so hesitantly, Severus let go and motioned with his head for the Gryffindor to precede him down the corridor. However once they arrived back in their rooms, Harry felt the tension rise tenfold and he let himself be pushed against the door once the man had shut it, almost as if he was trying not to slam it.

"Severus, please, let me go!" Harry pleaded before he was let go and the man took a massive step back.

"I want to continue where we, well _I_ finished before." Harry explained his arm motioning towards the bed.

"You need to feed, Harry." Was all he got in response and he nodded slightly as he was led over to the couch instead.

As they went, Severus unbuttoned his black outer robe fully and slipped it off, putting it on the bed as he passed it before sitting in the middle of the couch as Harry came to straddle his lap. Harry looked at him for a second, just looked at him and into his eyes, he wasn't going to compulse the man, he just wanted to get a handle on how he was feeling about this all though it was a fruitless task as his barriers were up as usual making him hard to read.

"We can do that tomorrow, for now you need feed and I don't fancy having a visit from Nebula right now." He urged and the teen nodded, lowering his head so his fangs ghosted over the pale skin.

He dragged the two points over the flesh gently and it gave Harry the desired outcome as he heard the sharp intake of breath from his Professor beneath him. He smiled gently at the action before he sunk his fangs into the throat that was simply calling to him and drank eagerly, the feeling was instantaneous and desire filled his body the moment the blood touched his lips. He moaned into the neck and his hips flexed forwards as he rode a wave of pleasure that struck him before he felt hands on his hips, bringing them backwards and forwards to create a rocking motion so that their erections brushed over each other. The feeling was, as predicted, extremely erotic and it encouraged Harry to drink more as he gave into his instincts.

He could feel the grip on his hips getting softer so eventually he pulled his fangs out and licked the wound before Severus would lose consciousness. When he pulled away from the neck, Harry leaned down, bringing his face close to Severus's to give him a kiss on the lips before bracing himself against the arm of the couch as he hovered over his Professor, looking down on him with lust filled eyes then leaning down and kissing him again. Whilst Harry was enthusiastic, Severus was still a little foggy from coming around and his returning kiss was a little sloppy, not that Harry minded as he tried to unbutton his jeans with one hand so he could stroke himself.

Finally forgoing the attempt to undress himself, he managed to snake a hand into his pants and grip his erection tightly, the friction of his hand and rubbing against the man beneath him earning Harry enough friction to moan into the lips that were covering his own.

Just like earlier in the afternoon, Harry heard Severus's words in his head and he grunted loudly as this pushed him over the edge and he felt his hand and boxers get wet with his climax. The older Wizard wasn't too far behind and he moaned languidly into Harry's mouth as he rode out his own orgasm, leaving both of them breathing heavily and sleepy. He forgot, momentarily where he was and thinking he was on a flat surface, went to roll off the man beneath him, only to hit the floor with a tired yelp.

He was too tired now to care and tried getting onto all fours so he could see how his Guardian was fearing. Wary eyes met his own as he came to eye level with the man so he tried to give a reassuring smile as he stood and again offered his hand to his Professor. They were able to get over to the bed, if not slightly slower than usual and flopped down onto it, not bothering to wash or undress. It seemed though that Severus wasn't all that happy and Harry heard him muttering something before the cool rush of air on his damp groin area hit his body and he realized he was now laying naked on top of the duvet. Harry grunted again, somewhere between consciousness and dreamland as he felt himself being covered with something that felt safe and warm, if not tickling his back slightly as it moved gently.

* * *

Harry sniffed the air, something was different about the scent of this forest, it didn't smell like the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts and when he opened his eyes he could see a clearing in the distance where there was a small lake. There was a low fog hanging over the water because of the cool temperature, but Harry wasn't all that surprised as it was pitch black, the only light coming from the full moon overhead.

He wandered over to the water and could make out a cloaked figure sitting on a rock by the water. Harry could sense the familiarity of the scene in front of him, even though he hadn't been in a dream like this for a while so he got the feeling that this was important. He walked over to the figure and went to stand in front of it, the persons face was covered but he got the feeling that this was his Guardian, Severus.

"Evening, Harry." The man said and Harry could tell it was Severus just by the voice.

"Severus." He replied and this time the man reached up and pulled the hood of his cloak down, revealing his face but it wasn't exactly what Harry had had in mind.

This man looked ten years younger, his hair longer and tied at the nape of his neck, the black robes different somehow but it wasn't what Harry was looking at, it was the face. This man looked stunning, he almost thought flawless, there weren't bags under his eyes, his skin looked more healthy and his nose was straight rather than crooked. He stared at the man for a good minute before he felt a hand on his head and the cloak covering his face was removed.

"Something wrong?" Severus's voice was smooth and delicate.

"No, you just seem different." Harry didn't feel that he was in control of his words and he looked away with embarrassment.

"You would be referring to my youthful Vampire appearance. This is something that you will witness over a period of time, Harry. Years that have been taken away from me over the course of the war will slowly be given back once we have bonded. You haven't seen yourself yet, but you will experience the same. Whilst Moroi and Dhampir Vampires do not live forever, nature is kind to us. You will see." There was a certain pensiveness to Severus's voice that made Harry take note and he nodded in response before turning towards the water, watching as a fish came up to the surface before swimming away.

"There is a reason for this visit, Harry and you must pay attention."

"I figured, is this to do with the bonding?" Harry asked in a bored tone, not looking towards the man at all.

"Your hesitance towards Severus is worrying and unnecessary."

"You try being at the biting end of his scathing… well, _your_ scathing remarks and see how easy it is to let go of that. I didn't even know I was gay before all this." Harry replied defensively and the tall man suddenly blocked his view.

"You and I both know that male blood is your preference, or are you forgetting the blonde headed boy you so foolishly feed from?"

"That was a mistake." Harry sulked and bowed his head, hiding the flushed face from his embarrassment.

"And I know you recognize that. I can feel it." Severus supported before bringing his hand up to Harry's face and placing it on the side of his cheek.

This action took Harry by surprise but he found it oddly comforting and when the man withdrew his hand, the Moroi replaced it with his own as the area started to tingle slightly. It was the same sort of feeling like he had experienced when he had kissed Severus only hours before in the bathroom and it gave him some confidence so looking up at Severus, the flawless version, he took the man's head in both hands, pulling it down towards him where he lay a soft kiss on the man's lips. It felt like it had before, electrifying, and it caused Harry to moan into the mouth that was on his. He moved a hand and it snaked around the back of his Dhampir's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss at the same time as he felt hands wrapping around his lower back, pulling their bodies closer.

With Harry's eyes closed, so he could absorb the sensations that were coursing through his body, he was only vaguely aware of the fact that he could feel himself on a soft surface, that the hands on his lower back were warm and the lips that were on his felt wet and molded with his easily. A moan came from beneath him and he pulled his head away for a short while so he could catch his breath, it was in this moment that he could feel his erection pressed against a solid leg and a responding hardness against his own thigh, this was when he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore and he was awake. However, he didn't stop and his hand that had wrapped itself around the neck beneath him moved to fist the soft hair that was attached to the head of the person he was kissing, it felt surreal and he jutted his hips forward as arousal hit him.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours but had only been a few minutes, Harry pulled away, somewhat ashamed of what was going on and nervous about the fact he was now hard and wanting release. He didn't have time to roll away as his body was soon covered by someone else and he sighed in content before tensing as a hand found its way to his erection. Severus's voice whispered in his ear seductively and he relaxed a little before he felt the weight shifting and going lower down his body. He soon found out what Severus was doing and he gasped when the hand on his cock started moving, a hot mouth covering the tip of it and sucked gently moments later.

Harry's body felt like it was on fire and he grabbed a handful of Severus's hair with his other hand, scooping the rest up out of his face so that the hair didn't tickle his groin area as the Dhampir bobbed up and down. The feeling was incredible and Harry gasped again as he could feel his orgasm fast approaching, he moaned and bucked his hips at the same time as he heard a humming sound from the older Wizard that immediately pushed him over the edge and his came with a loud drawn out groan.

As Harry collected himself and tried to get a handle on his breathing he felt the bed move and dip to the side of him and suddenly realized the reality of what had just happened. He had essentially forced himself onto his Professor, waking them both from their slumbers, not even knowing what the time was, and had then been sucked off by that very same Professor. _What's happening?_ He thought bewildered before squinting as the side lamp next to their bed was switched on and Harry caught a glimpse of his intended mate.

"S-Severus, I'm so – "

"I had the dream too, Harry." The man cut in before Harry could finish his sentence.

"Oh… so…"

"This was progress." Severus finished before he rolled over and set his feet on the floor, realizing that he was naked.

Severus looked over his shoulder to find his Moroi shifting and coming to the same conclusion before they locked eyes and the teen laughed awkwardly at the situation. He simply raised an eyebrow at the boys' actions before ripping the sheet off the bed so he could wrap it around his waist, he still wanted a little bit of modesty around the Gryffindor, it wouldn't do well for his dignity if he were to walk around naked. He heard Harry squawk before the duvet was quickly snatched to cover the other occupant of the bed as he stood and went towards the bathroom for a shower.

Whilst Harry waited for the man to return from the shower, he attempted to sort through his mind and went over what had happened in the dream. He was still gobsmacked over the sight of his Professor, the man simply looked divine enough to make any straight man turn gay but it was difficult to see Severus in such a way at this current point. What were everyone going to say when they realized their Potion's Professor was essentially de-aging, what would they do when they saw that Harry too looked more youthful and would he had to fight off people who were interested in his lover?

_Lover?_ Harry buried himself in the folds of the duvet as he felt his face flush at the slip up, they hadn't had sex yet and their oral skills weren't exactly something they practiced daily so he didn't know where that had come from. _Merlin, I hope Severus didn't hear that_, he thought to himself as he heard the water shut off and the door open less than a minute later. This realization caused Harry to stiffen and hold his breath because his Professor was going to be naked, he had never to this point, walked out of the bathroom only in a towel so he wriggled a little so he could peek out of the duvet to watch the man cross the room and stop at their wardrobe.

"Enjoying the view, Harry?" The baritone voice said in slight amusement.

Harry sighed and untangled himself from the duvet, still covering the essential groin area and looked over at his Professor properly though he didn't meet the man's eye, he was raking his eyes over the small amount of chest hair and ivory skin that was defined only to the point where he could make out his pecks and abdomen. He didn't have a six-pack or anything that some went crazy over but Harry found that in his own strange way, Severus was rather attractive; he had never seen the man in such a state of undress before and marveled at the way he presented himself.

When he refocused on the situation in front of him, his Dhampir had now turned and was looking straight at him, not side on like he had been before and he found himself moving to stand, the duvet was forgotten because Harry realized that they had been in this position before with him in the bath naked and neither of them having said anything about it.

"I've been selfish, once again, Severus." Harry said suddenly and the man frowned at him, not quite understanding.

"Here." Harry said again as he reached out and grabbed Severus's wrist, pulling him towards the bed so he was sitting on the edge of it.

Harry knelt in front of him, blushing furiously as he placed his hands on the older man's knees, the towel stopped just above this point and he looked up to see the reaction he was getting to this. He was met with curious eyes, not in the negative sense but in the daring sense, as if Severus was trying to convey to him that it was okay to do what he was thinking about doing. He was losing his nerve though as he stalled, kneeling on the floor but just as he was about to pull his hands away, he felt warm ones on top of his essentially stopping him from pulling away.

"You are right, Harry. You _have_ been selfish, so why don't you do something about it and give as good as you get?" Severus said in a teasing manner, something that Harry's Vampire didn't like and was drawn to it as a challenge.

In that moment he stood and placed one hand on Severus's shoulder, the other one staying on his knee as he leaned forward and kissed his Professor on the lips. As they did this, Harry's other hand used the towel as a distraction so he could slip his hand up the thigh that started to tense the closer he got to the goal and when he reached Severus's cock his eyes flew open at the same time as the man pulled away and hissed in pleasure. His Guardian still kept his eyes closed and moved forwards again so they could lock lips, which made Harry remember what he was trying to achieve so his fingers found the smooth surface of Severus's erection that was starting to slowly build.

With Harry's eyes still closed he almost felt like he was touching his own erection, the feeling on his fingers and palm was similar but of course different, at the same time, which created an element of excitement for him that he hadn't expected to feel in this situation. It caused him to relax a little and he pushed Severus backwards with the hand that was on his shoulder until they were laying flat on the bed, Harry moving so he could sit on the solid thighs. The movement and his legs snagged the towel and it slipped open just as Harry started to move his hand along the hot shaft that he was gripping onto lightly. He heard a sound from beneath him and with Severus's mouth that opened as he gasped, Harry surged forward, claiming the mouth more forcefully and with purpose.

Admittedly, Severus was in heaven, he hadn't had someone touch him like this, in this way, for a very long time and without the aid of instincts from feeding he felt a lot clearer in the head that allowed him to take more note of what was happening around them. Harry was clearly inexperienced, his hand movements proved this but it wasn't painful or uncomfortable so he let it go, he knew telling Harry what he was doing wrong would only stall them further and this was going to be the boy's way of knowing what pleasured him and what did not. He was more surprised than anything else when Harry had surged forwards and deepened their kiss, this was something that happened when they were feeding so he felt as though this was progress as well. He didn't doubt that the upcoming lesson with the elder was on his mind, he even dared himself to believe that Harry was trying to prove something but he didn't get the sense he was being used, he would rather encourage this.

Harry broke away from the kiss and his fangs elongated as he nipped Severus's jaw and neck with tiny kisses. He had to urge to bite, his mind clouding over with desire to drink and his hand that was wrapped around the man's erection moved quicker just as hips were raised to meet the pumps. Raking his fangs over the soft flesh of his Dhampir's neck he was about to pierce the skin when he was stopped with hands on his shoulders, pushing him away.

"No, Harry. Not yet." Severus's deep voice resonated in his head and he blinked a couple of times to refocus before slipping backwards and falling to his knees between the man's legs.

Taking the challenge that had been set upon him, he slowly moved his head towards his Professor's erection, hesitating only slightly before he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. Forgetting about the taste for now he went and licked it again before bringing his lips towards the hot member. At this current point in time he was a mess of sensations, his heart was beating erratically and his mind void of any thoughts as he took some of the erection into his mouth, creating a light suction around it before lifting his head off. He looked up and could tell Severus wanted to slam his mouth down around his cock and Harry had to give the man credit that he hadn't done so, letting him figure this out for himself.

Suddenly, Harry's fangs protruded almost painfully from his mouth and he licked one of them as his eyes found a pulse point on the inside of the strong thighs he was nestled between. He acted upon impulse again and with his hand still wrapped around the base of a painfully erect cock, he sunk his fangs into the inner thigh that was screaming to be fed from. The reaction from Severus was immediate and Harry heard a gasp before a loud groan filled the room, the thighs tensed with what he assumed to be the man having his orgasm but he couldn't be sure in this current moment as he lapped the blood he had drawn.

Once he was done drinking, he licked the wound before leaning back so he could take in the scene before him. He didn't know if it was because he had just fed or whether he was seeing things but Severus looked incredible the way he was casually laying back on the bed naked. The scene almost looked like something from his visions in his dreams, the man's skin looking more youthful and seemed to have years taken off it as well as looking healthier.

"I think I need another shower." Harry heard his Dhampir commenting a minute later before the man was sitting up and righting the towel so it covered his lower half again and cleaning the evidence off his chest.

Harry had the grace to blush at the position of them both and he stood with the intention of getting some distance between them.

"Sorry, for uh… You know." The Gryffindor apologized, scratching the back of his neck.

There was a snort heard from over by the bed and then movement caught Harry's attention as Severus stood and walked past him. The man reached out and ruffled his hair before he headed back over to the bathroom and the door was shut. Harry had to let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, what they had just done blew his mind completely and sure, he knew that some of it on his part had been instinct, he had initiated the beginning but it seemed as though his Vampire was going to assist him. This realization was completely his undoing, he didn't know how that was even possible.

When his Guardian reentered the room it was to silence as they crossed paths with them not muttering a single word, this made Harry feel odd and confused, hoping that he hadn't done something wrong. He sighed closing the bathroom door and turning to flick the tap on the shower on, he took this moment to look down at himself only to find that he was rock hard. He hadn't even registered this whilst he was doing unspeakable things to his Professor and Guardian. There was a tight sick feeling developing in his stomach as he went over the events they had just partaken in, part of him wishing he hadn't done it and the other part wondering why the man was being quiet. It made him a little angry at the situation, they needed to do this and to top it off he could feel himself being drawn to Severus's presence. There was something about the man that was alluring and he knew it wasn't just the bond creating this feeling.

He didn't even fix his erection in the shower, it had gone down a little in the time his mind had been occupied and only slightly indicated his arousal when the towel was wrapped around his waist. Now though, he had to face the man who was now standing by the fire, staring into the flames as he walked out and over to the wardrobe so he could get dressed for the day. Halfway through there was a knock at the door and Harry shoved on his pants quickly as the door was opened and the unmistakable voice of Leandro filled the room, it made his heart skip a beat before rapidly increasing. There were too many males here that were making him feel things that he was supposed to be feeling towards his Guardian and it was starting to get on his nerves. Leandro was just… _A blonde version of Severus but slightly more youthful_, Harry thought.

As he turned around to see the impeccably dressed blonde he realized that perhaps he was made more youthful because of his intended mate, like Severus would become. There was still time to fall in love with his Professor, he just hoped that it would be soon and vice versa so they could move on and do the mating ritual.

"Earth to Harry?"

He refocused on the room around him, the only person he could see was Leandro and he rushed to grab his wand from the table behind him, pointing it at the man before glancing to find Severus. He wasn't there.

"No need for wands, Harry. Well… not _that_ kind anyway." Leandro purred, holding his hand up as a gesture of pure intentions.

"Oh, uh – Sorry." Harry stumbled, shoving his wand up his sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing.

"Like I was just saying to Severus, I came to collect you, Nebula was wondering why you were late." At this, Harry blushed and adverted his eyes, their activities as fresh in his mind as they were, he couldn't hide them from the man standing in front of him.

"Ah, yes he did mention something along _those_ lines. Now, please, you are late for your lesson and the elder is not the most forgiving person. Future king or not." There was a slightly urgent tone in Leandro's voice and Harry nodded, understanding that it was highly disrespectful, especially as a guest, to be late.

He followed diligently behind the tall blonde but as he did so he tried to focus in on his Guardians magical signature so he could communicate with him to ask where he had gone. He couldn't sense anything although he wasn't confident that he was trying the right way, never the less he spoke his thoughts clearly in his mind in the hopes that he would be heard and a response would follow. However, by the time they arrived in a drawing room, not the hall like they had been in prior, he hadn't gotten a response so he pushed it aside and strode over to the elder.

"My apologies, Nebula. I hadn't realized what the time was."

"Nonsense, Severus has just spoken to me. It is quite alright." The elder said, waving off Harry's apology and directing him to one of the couches next to Marlo.

"He was rather flushed. What did you do to him?" Marlo whispered into his ear and Harry blushed again when he remembered the compromising position he had been in between the man's legs.

He looked down into his lap and then heard a quiet giggle from beside him as Marlo realized what had been going on. Harry was mortified but he tried to remain composed, the tight feeling in his stomach not going away as he thought about his Guardian and what he was currently doing.

"Right, now today we will be going over the actual procedure to bonding with your Guardian. Of course this will most likely differ in reality but this has been noted over the years as the most common practice for our Moroi and Dhampir's." Nebula started as he walked over to another couch opposite both of the teens and next to Leandro.

_Gah, why does he have to be here?_ Harry wondered as he tuned into what the old Vampire was saying.

"Typically it is the Moroi who will initiate the bonding, whether it be through the choice of feeling like it is the right moment or feeling compelled to, it varies between Moroi. Harry, seeing as Severus is your intended mate, you will most likely get the sense that he is ready. It is hard to explain in words but when the time is right you will both know." Harry nodded at this, not quite understanding what he was trying to say but he attempted to keep up the appearance that he did.

"Some have said that in the beginning they feel like they are in heat, much like some animals feel when they are ready for mating, the unshakable desire to have intercourse and arousal are usually a sign that this is occurring. When you feel this, it is suggested you find a private area like your rooms, so that you are ready for the rest to follow. We have had in the past, public mating sessions and they have had a very interesting result." At this he turned towards Leandro and the man looked away, his cheeks reddening only slightly.

"Now, it is important to note that this process will begin with you biting your Dhampir on the neck, the second bite usually occurs on the other side of the neck and this is the official beginning of your bonding. There have only been a few cases, _powerful_ cases, where the Moroi has marked their Dhampir in other places."

"What does that mean?" Marlo asked curiously and it had Harry's interest peaked too.

"The more bites, the stronger the bond. The second bite is usually intended to show others that the Dhampir is claimed and cannot be claimed by another. It also is a way for controlling and calming your Dhampir simply by placing a hand or part of your body on that mark will allow your Guardian to know that you are there. Leandro, would you summon your Dhampir please. The boy's would benefit from seeing a mark such as yours."

"Of course, Nebula." Leandro responded before he frowned in concentration.

"After you have bitten for the second time, this will initiate your partner to bite you. It will be the only time where you will receive a bite from your Guardian but it is a sign that they accept you as their Moroi as well as giving a vow to protect you for the rest of your lives. Ah, Samson, come." Nebula greeted a man about ten years older than the two teens and waved him over.

"Your Grace." The brunette kneeled in front of Harry and bowed his head respectfully before Leandro's voice commanded him to stand.

"He's not your king yet." The blonde hissed in his ear before pulling away and sitting down again, leaving his Dhampir standing in the middle of everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said in response and smiled at the man, feeling very sorry for him being Leandro's Guardian.

He then remembered the times that Leandro had called him _my grace_ and began to wonder if it was his way to try and get Harry on his side, to groom him into getting with him. Harry growled loudly all of a sudden when he came to this conclusion and saw Samson cower away before Nebula smoothed things over.

"Now, now, everything is fine. Samson, we are giving these boys a run down on the mating process, please reveal your mark for them to see." The old Moroi commanded and the brunette nodded, unbuttoning the collar on his shirt, revealing two red scars in the side of his neck.

Harry's eyes went wide, the scars looked so brutal and he immediately wondered how Severus was going to feel about these marks on his neck, he'd already had one animal bite him like that, now he was going to have another.

"It didn't hurt." Harry heard Samson say and they locked eyes as the teen nodded in response.

"Please reveal your other mark." Nebula continued and Harry noted as the man hesitated slightly before nodding.

It was clear to see why he had been hesitant; the mark was on his hip, more towards his back so it sat just above his butt cheek. Harry smirked a little, he couldn't imagine ever needing to bite somewhere so private and if they were as calming to the Dhampir as Nebula said it would be if it were touched by the Moroi, he doubted there would be any chance where he'd be allowed to touch Severus there in public.

"Yes, quite amusing some of the places Dhampir's have been bitten." Nebula responded to Harry's smirk before he told Samson he could leave the room.

"Of course, this is a mating ritual so there will be intercourse between the two Vampires. This is the bond officially forming, please note that this will take a lot out of the two of you. Marlo, you shouldn't have too many issues with Valgar's magic aligning with your own, however, you Harry will need to be careful. Severus has a stronger magical core at his age than you therefore there will always be the risk of his magic overpowering yours in the initial stages."

"So he will remain more powerful than me? Well that makes sense, he _is_ older than I am." Harry felt like he was almost standing up for his Guardian, it always insulted him the way everyone talked about Dhampir Vampires.

"Putting it bluntly, you may pass out with the weight of his magic aligning with your own."

"Fantastic." He muttered sarcastically, nothing ever seemed to go smoothly for him.

"You will be fine, Harry. It is just something that you may need to speak to Severus about, he will undoubtedly know this already. So, like I said, intercourse will be the final stage of the process and with the toll on both your bodies there won't be a lot of activity once the two of you have, shall we say, reached your completion."

Nebula seemed so confident as he said the last sentence, Harry on the other hand blushed and when he looked over at Leandro the man was looking at him, a smirk plastered across his face. He was going to scowl back but Nebula started speaking again so he focused on the older Moroi instead.

"Did either of you have any questions?"

Harry had a lot to think about, he didn't think he could formulate any questions at this stage, not with Severus being at the forefront of his mind. Marlo on the other hand _did_ have some questions but Harry tuned out of this to focus on his Dhampir. He thought he could feel the man's presence close by so he tried communicating again but didn't receive a response in the next ten minutes. This was when Harry was being released from their lesson into Leandro's care, apparently he was going to speak with them on more intimate terms, something Nebula admitted he wouldn't be up to date with.

Once Nebula was gone, the atmosphere grew thick and Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde who was now stretched out comfortably looking at the two teens.

"So, Severus apologized on your behalf, Harry. You must have given him something extraordinary for him to be as flustered as he was when he greeted me."

Harry sneered at the man, he didn't think this was supposed to be part of the lesson so he stood and bared his fangs to the older Moroi as a warning not to cross him.

"Ah, so you _did_ enjoy a little game of biting this morning did you? Well, how would you like to experience it for yourself?" Leandro countered, standing at his full height, his chest pressed against Harry's as he reached up and placed a hand on the Gryffindor's blushing cheek.

"You've been warned not to touch me. I suggest you honor that and step away." Harry's voice had dropped an octave but Leandro didn't seem phased and leaned in closer to Harry's face.

"I said, _NO_!" Harry bellowed and with his hands, pushed the man backwards with such force he stumbled back against the couch.

Marlo watched with wide eyes and Harry knew that he was worried, he didn't care though, through all of this drama he didn't need to deal with this pathetic blonde. As he stood and eyed Leandro fiercely, am image of Severus flashed across his face, it was back at Hogwarts before the war had reached its peak, the two of them at Slughorn's dinner party that he was given a message from Dumbledore through his Potion's Professor.

"… _You see… he's travelling. And he won't return until term resumes."_

"_Travelling where?" Harry was determined to find out what was going on but his Potion's Professor just stared at him, the cogs in his mind turning as he formulated an answer…_

Harry hadn't received an answer that night, Severus really hadn't had a clue what to say… _So he didn't say anything_. Harry finally realized why they hadn't really spoken after their activities that morning, it was very possible that the man didn't know what to say, but whether it was to do with pride or not was beyond Harry. He knew what he had to do though and that was to go and find him, figure out what had gone so wrong or right for this to happen.

Grabbing Marlo by the wrist he dragged him up and pulled him from the room but not before Leandro tried to stop them, playing his cool and innocent charm on his Moroi friend to get him to stay so they could get up to Merlin knows what. No, he wasn't going to let that happen so he turned back and stared straight through the tall Moroi's eyes into his soul.

"You will stay away from me, you will stay away from Marlo, you will stay away from Severus. You are the kings brother and your Guardian is Samson, everything and everyone else means nothing." Harry's voice was strong, deep and commanding as he spoke to the man.

Leandro nodded and blinked a few times before his face gained realization but Harry wasn't sticking around any longer and pulled the other teen with him. Once they were out in the corridor Harry told, or rather commanded, him to seek out his Guardian for the remainder of the day. Once he was on his merry way, Harry sprinted off down the corridor, he had to find Severus, and at this point in time all he wanted was his Guardian, not his Professor, his Guardian.

Bursting into the room, he spied the man standing from his position on the couch, his face unreadable until he saw the look on Harry's and he went to walk towards him but the man wasn't quick enough and he ran over, wrapping his arms around the black clothing. Harry buried his face in the robes, his breathing harsh from running the length of the Manor but as soon as he felt arms encasing him against the hard body he could feel himself relaxing.

"What happened?" He felt and heard the deep voice asking and he gripped the back robes tighter, there was a deep, burning desire that Harry was feeling currently and it stemmed straight from his heart.

"Leandro, he – You didn't reply to me." Harry said, not giving the man an answer and felt himself being pulled backwards.

He was met with concerned eyes from the older man before he was pulled towards the couch. The man sat next to him and for some reason, Harry got the feeling his Professor was upset or was it guilt? He couldn't tell but he was just glad to be back somewhere safe.

"What went so wrong this morning?" Harry asked after sensing the man wasn't going to say anything.

He was still met with silence though and when he looked up the man had looked away. It frustrated Harry, all he wanted to know was what he had to do to make the man feel better, why couldn't he just come out and say it.

Finally, Severus turned back to him and sighed, he looked torn.

* * *

**Oops, cliffhanger. My bad. **

**#SorryNotSorry**

**Anywhoo, I thought it a good place to stop so you can all tell me what you want to see at the beginning of the next chappie. Should Severus bare all to Harry or should he lie and try to divert our Gryffindor's attention?**

**Review. Feedback. Criticize. Go nuts my lovelies I want to hear your thoughts.**

**xxx**


	11. The Moroi Who Lived To Please

.

**Wow, how long has it been since an update? Too long, I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wasn't really sure where to stop it so it is admittedly pretty long so I apologise if I seem to be waffling.**

**Loving the feedback, hoping I do the story justice with this chapter update.**

* * *

Harry waited patiently, though his patience was wearing thin with everything that was going on. Finally, Severus turned to him, looking torn but somehow determined he uttered very quietly the words that Harry hadn't been expecting hear.

"Surely by now you have realized that I am not the most forthcoming when it comes to personal matters… In this case, there was a moment where I felt I could not control the outcome. In that moment, there was little I could do," At this Severus broke eye contact before continuing, "Admittedly, what occurred is something I would partake in… again." His voice was quieter than usual, something Harry wasn't used to unless he was getting a tongue lashing.

The Gryffindor sat there, almost in disbelief as he let the words mull over in his brain. Severus had enjoyed it; he wanted it again, the first time he'd done something of this intimate nature… And it had left the man speechless. It seemed to him like this was progress, clearly neither of them were overly keen on being together in the first place however knowing that something of the more intimate nature was appealing to his Professor somewhat put him at ease, with what they had spoken about prior and spending some time together it seemed that progress was certainly being made between them.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Harry choked out finally after a few minutes and the reply he got was just as quiet as before.

"I'm a proud man, I would prefer to keep my dignity intact… But you, Harry, you saw me completely undone and I guess I was a little suspicious of what you were going to say."

"I've been worried sick that you were going to kick me aside, feeling like this all day is quite tiring you know." Harry chastised but it wasn't in a serious manner, more a lighthearted way and it seemed to snap the man out of whatever daze he was in to focus on what was right in front of him. Harry.

"Then I must apologize. It was not my intention."

Harry sighed, he didn't want to have to deal with all this drama, it really _was_ quite tiring. Even though Vampire's didn't need sleep like a normal human they still felt exhausted and he knew that he could do with a pick me up. He looked up at his Guardian, an expression on his face that was wary because he knew he was going to be pushed away as he still had the other half of the day to get through before their feast. He just wanted to be calmed and protected, which was Severus's job. He sighed, turning fully towards his Guardian and held out his hand, his gaze following the man's arm down towards his wrists making it abundantly clear what he wanted. As predicted, Severus was hesitant to offer himself up, but in the sake of Harry's sanity he decided that this would be fine, he had had a trying day, well both of them had really so perhaps they both needed to unwind with a little blood play in the mix. However, just before he lifted his wrist up he put a hand on the Moroi's cheek to draw his attention upwards.

"Following this morning's… Rather – "

"Intense – "

"_Intense_, session. Perhaps we should leave that for this evening and for now you can simply have a snack." Severus finished, uncharacteristically he had reddening cheeks as he blushed ever so slightly which made gave the teen an odd sensation in his belly when he saw this.

"Very well." Harry finally conceded and took the man's wrist as it came closer to him.

As if on cue, his fangs elongated in his mouth and when he pierced the pale flesh of his Professor's arm his body flooded with relief. It was always so tempting to continue and have a full feast but alas he was not going to be granted this and felt a hand on his shoulder trying to gently push him away when he'd only had a sip. It was enough for him not to turn full Moroi and ravish the Dhampir in front of him as well as a nice little filler until the main event in the evening. The teen was very much looking forward to getting back to school where he and his Guardian could do this whenever they wanted rather than being forced into a non-relenting timetable that was being forced onto them. He did wonder though how his feeding would change, if it changed at all, once they were bound to each other, Nebula had mentioned the aligning of their magic so did that mean his feeding habits would even out as well? He just seemed too irregular as of late and he could tell it was taking a toll on him.

"Would you like to explain to me what had you in such a rush when you burst into here before?" Severus asked, his words bring Harry out of a little trance he'd gotten himself into when thinking about the prospect of going back to Hogwarts.

"Leandro," That was all he had to say before his Professor's shoulders tensed, "Yes it is very much like that." Harry continued and suddenly he could feel anger radiating off his Guardian.

"I will ensure he does not touch you again." It was almost an animalistic growl that Severus let out as he said it and Harry jumped up to try and calm him and explain further what had happened, he only sat down when the man seemed to have regained focus of what was happening in front of him.

"Nebula thought it best if he covered the more intimate details of the bonding after our lesson on what would happen during the mating process. After he left… well, Leandro clearly had other ideas," At this he looked up to his Guardian and the determined look in his eyes made him continue, "Then he tried to touch me but I wouldn't let him and I grabbed Marlo who he was about to move on to. I think… Severus, I think I compulsed him, I doubt he'll even so much as look at me again." At this, Harry looked away with a thoughtful expression as he tried to recall exactly what had pushed him so far to compulse not only Leandro, but his fellow Moroi friend, Marlo.

"Compulsion, do you feel that you have control of this, Harry? Or is this something that only occurs when you're angry and concentrating?" Severus was impressed by the teen's abilities, though admittedly a little concerned for other reasons, he assumed that _when_ the time came for sealing the bond between them that he would gain more control over Vampire abilities.

"I was so angry, Severus. He's planning something – Well, at least he _would have been_, he won't come near me again." At this, Harry smiled a little, if only he had had this ability when he was trying to destroy Voldemort, might have been enough to compulse the man into giving up.

"It is understandable and I fully support you in that. There is an ulterior motive with that man, I can sense it, so perhaps this will be for the best. How are you feeling now by the way? Perhaps it was the use of your bottled energy that had made you tired?"

His Professor had a point and at this stage Harry would have been happy to slip into bed just to lay there and not do anything. Of course he had homework to complete so he simply nodded and took a deep breath before announcing his plans. He would have quite liked to have gone to the library but he didn't feel like venturing there alone, not when so many people were trying to tell him what to do and where to go. _Almost feels as bad as war times_, he thought sadly before moving off the couch to find his study material. Severus made the same move and took his book from the bedside table and joined the young Moroi on the couch again.

* * *

"Thanatos, a pleasure to be in your company. What can an old man such as myself do for you today?" Nebula walked into the King's throne room and took a seat in an adjacent high backed chair, clasping his hands in his lap.

"Harry Potter. I need to know how his progress is coming along with the bonding." The King's response was always aggressive, unlike some previous alphas to the coven he was more of a brute strength kind of man rather than elegant and strategic, _that_ came from his younger brother.

"Ah, yes, Harry is coming along, though I would have liked them to be bonded by this stage so we could work around his magic. Why do you ask?"

"He will undoubtedly take the throne soon then, I do not wish to see him flail about and present our legacy and reputation with disgrace." There was revulsion in the King's voice and it was noted by Nebula.

"Your concerns are noted, Thanatos, however you needn't worry about this just yet. He will not be taking over the throne until he has finished his education and a year will be plenty of time to get him up to scratch." His soothing words did nothing for the rage that the King was feeling, he didn't want the boy in the picture to begin with.

"I wish to speak with him," Thanatos commented, then looking to the side, his eyes piercing the royal carpets with an angry glare he added, "Privately."

"I will see what I can do." Nebula answered and took that as his cue to leave, when he was at the door he heard the King speaking and he eyed the man critically.

"Make sure it happens."

* * *

By nightfall, Harry was getting restless and needed feeding which was something Severus picked up on quickly when he caught the boy eyeing him hungrily as he returned from the bathroom before they were to leave. The scene was rather comical however the seriousness of not feeding was not and he took Harry's wrist to drag him away from the room and towards the banquet hall. When they arrived Harry stormed over to his seat by the elder as they waited for the King to make himself present.

The Moroi started to fidget as he sat there waiting and started grumbling inside his head, his Guardian understanding his frustration however there was nothing he was able to do until they were granted permission to feast.

_Finally_, Harry huffed and he heard Severus gently snort from behind him somewhere when the awaited king came bowling through the main doors and took his seat. Over the last few days he had seen to taken a liking to staring at Harry a little when he first arrived, sometimes even eyeing him as he feasted on his own Dhampir before everyone else. It was getting to the stage where it bothered Harry, not because it was happening, he could understand if the older Moroi felt put out because he was going to be shunted aside from the role of king at the end of the year, no it was more of an idea that something was going to happen.

Narrowing his eyes at the older Vampire, he watched carefully as if in slow motion, the man bringing his fangs down onto his mate to drink his share. Something hidden in the blue eyes held him for a moment before he could feel his chest vibrating with a sort of growling along with it. There was nothing and no one else in the room at that point that he could focus on, only the king that was ravishing his meal, however as quickly as they stared off, they broke eye contact with someone who was tapping his forearm. Looking over Harry saw it was the elder who was looking concerned if the frown spread across his face was anything to by and suddenly the teen was feeling a little self conscious. It didn't help that Severus was inside his head questioning what in Merlin's name had just happened but he ignored it as he glanced back to the front of the room where there was a thud and the king stood.

The room was silent and everyone was holding their breath, waiting to be told they could feed. It didn't happen however and for the first time the king made his way around the table, stalking slowly around it and eyeing them all as he did so, it seemed that tonight's proceedings would be different and when the man stood behind his brother he looked directly at Harry, it seemed he was going to speak.

"My fellow, Moroi, we are in the presence of the _Chosen One_," He paused a moment and the two of them locked eyes, "A mere teenage boy who not only saved our world from the darkness that dared to claim us but now joins us as a descendant from our most royal and powerful Queen." King Thanatos boomed his voice across the banquet hall and Harry could feel all the eyes were on him.

"_Does he have to?"_ Harry's leg started moving as he fidgeted under the scrutinizing gazes from all around him, not to mention he was about to go berserk if he didn't get to seal his lips around Severus's neck soon. He found it odd that this be brought up now anyway, wouldn't this have been the perfect opportunity when he and the Hogwarts Potion's Professor first arrived?

"_He is trying to make a show of you. He is threatened, do not worry."_ Severus's calming words brought him out of a spiraling mood and he took a deep breath as he assessed how he was going to deal with all of this, but still the king continued speaking.

"Harry Potter, such an honor to be in your presence. Please – " At this Thanatos gestured with his arms to the rest of the occupants of the hall, " Do us the privilege of watching you feast with your intended mate."

At this Harry swallowed, he tried not to seem like he was worried about it but he _did_ glance to his right where the elder was observing him with anticipation. It seemed that this was what the king wished to see so he would essentially need to comply until he was told otherwise. There was clearing of a throat from in front of him and the king looked on with a wild passion that stared back at him, it was clear what had to be done and he would do it whether he and his Dhampir liked it or not.

"Severus." Harry said standing as he maintained eye contact with the king and within moments, his Dhampir was standing just behind him.

"_I'm sorry, Severus but could you please stand in front with your back facing me and kneel?"_ Harry instructed and immediately the man complied, kneeling in front of him with the top of his robes' buttons undone a little ready for him to drink from his jugular.

Steadying himself behind the man, Harry bent forward, his fangs itching to pierce the porcelain skin and his stomach lurching in anticipation for being filled. This whole scene was ridiculous but he was hungry and being given the privilege of eating before the rest of them, as humiliating as it was, wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

Sinking his fangs into the meaty part of Severus's neck he finally answered his prayers from the past few hours and it tasted exactly as sweet as he remembered. He attempted to block everything out as he feasted on his Dhampir but when he was nearly finished he glanced up to look straight at Leandro, the man didn't seem to even recognize him and the teen felt a sense of pride internally that he was able to finally get the man off his back. His next target for eye contact was the king and he had an odd expression, not what he had been expecting but as the blood ran down Harry's throat he savored it and stored the taste to memory before licking the puncture marks. Severus slumped against his shins and when Harry stood straight he could feel a droplet of blood running down his chin, which was hastily wiped clear before he addressed the king.

"A pleasure to have entertained you, your grace." His voice was full of distain, mostly because he was made to perform in front of the others but mostly because he thought this man was a jerk.

From there, Harry knelt down and cradled his Guardian's head in his hands, stroking one side of his neck to try and invoke some sort of response so they could both leave the room and away from everyone else. He tried to again block everyone else out as he gazed down at Severus with half lidded eyes, his libido was through the roof at this point and all he wanted to do was bring this man into bliss. He was aware that the king was now addressing the rest of the hall as he allowed them to complete their own feasting but focused on the Dhampir who was groaning softly as he came around.

"_Sir, wake up. We have to leave."_ Harry tried to telepathically so that the others couldn't hear.

It seemed to do the trick and he was able to stand the man up even though there was an unsure look aimed his way from the elder however he ignored it in favor of getting the hell out of there, he didn't want to be around these people any longer.

"Harry, slow down." Severus rasped out quietly when they were out in the corridor but the teen didn't want to stop just in case someone followed them out.

Harry, whilst not fearful of confrontation, was unsure about the level of power his fellow Vampire's held. In the past anything he was ever unsure of, Hermione would always fill them in on information and placate them with knowledge on how to handle it, in this capacity Harry really wanted his Professor to be able to tell him what to do, how to act or even just be there to protect him. _Like a Guardian should do_, he thought as he frowned down at the weak man. They needed to get back to their rooms so the teen could give him some blood replenishing potions, but for now he had to stop and held the man against the wall whilst he caught his breath. He really shouldn't have been surprised when a vial of red liquid was produced and the man downed it in front of his eyes. Trust him to never be unprepared.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked cautiously, he was trying desperately to hold onto himself and not let his impulses take over.

"Let's get you safe." Was the reply he received before a hand was placed on the small of his back, pushing him away from the banquet hall.

The King stood behind his brother, a sure hand on the slender shoulder as he held the man back from feasting upon his own Dhampir. He wasn't happy about what had transpired between his younger sibling and the brat who was going to take his crown away, he didn't care that he had stopped an evil Wizard because in the world of Vampires and creatures there were more unusual dangers. Dangers that wands couldn't help you with. The retreating form of the teenage Moroi was enough for him at this point so let his brother feast, he would soon have words with Harry Potter because quite frankly he couldn't stand the sight of him. Whilst unorthodoxly handsome and his emerald eyes rather hypnotizing, to the trained eye it was clear he was scared and this was pleasing to the King. If _he_ wasn't destined to be the rightful king there was no way he was going to let a snotty school child take over his throne.

Whilst the rest of the coven fed for the evening, Harry was settling into bed with his Dhampir. Severus had sent him to have a shower in an attempt to get his impulses sated, after the display that had just occurred in the hall he didn't feel like indulging his Moroi even though his body was straining against his composure. Giving in to his own body's requirements, he saw himself through to a completion but it was corrupted with images of the king and his followers; another reason why he hadn't wanted to stay in the coven full time, it felt eerily like when he had served the Dark Lord.

"Severus?" He turned his head towards the teenager who was looking scared, he didn't blame him but he didn't know how he should comfort him, they were only just dipping their toes into getting to know each other more personally.

"What happened tonight, should never have been done." He chose teacher mode for this statement, he assumed the Gryffindor would appreciate a heavier level of authority with this.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts." Severus frowned at the small voice, this wasn't like the Harry he had interacted with at all since the beginning of the school year and he did not like it one bit.

"Potter, if we have any hope at all with completing our purpose here then you will man up and take it like you should." His heavy hand obviously wasn't what the boy wanted judging by the hard look he received in return but it was a look he liked to see, a determined, strong and _masculine_.

"Our purpose? We're back to that I see." Petulance was rearing its ugly head and Harry rolled over so his back was facing the man.

Severus sighed and sat up, leaning against the headboard as he thought of the best way to recover from this. All he wanted was for Harry to be able to take charge of himself, of course he could understand why he wasn't able to, not knowing exactly what he was capable until he had aligned his magic to a mate but there was naivety and hesitance that needn't have been warranted in this instance. Though when he thought of the boy's naivety, that's when it occurred to him that perhaps Harry didn't know what he was doing in the intimate element of their newly forming relationship. When looking at the teen, he was in the right age to be sexually active amongst his peers but his behavior towards it all didn't fit that of a typical active student. He shivered when that thought went through his mind, he didn't exactly want to see his students in that particular perspective but of course, Harry was different and he realized it was something they would need to talk about. Though for now he was going to leave it, they needed to sleep and he needed to think about broaching the question to his intended mate.

* * *

Harry was the first to wake up after a few hours and immediately he got up and went for a shower. He was still a little sour at his Dhampir for the comment he had made before they went to sleep mainly because of the fact he was made to _perform_ in front of the other Moroi that night at the feast. He could have easily left the man there whilst he went off with the likes of Marlo or even Leandro if he had felt persuaded to but he didn't and he had looked after the man, his teacher, his mate. He huffed as he stood under the hot water, _a little gratitude wouldn't have gone a miss_, he thought sourly before jumping out of the shower with the intention of getting dressed for the day.

Today he was going to the library, he figured he would do something useful with himself and get some more Moroi based knowledge out of the contents of their vast library. He was tempted to wait for Severus but the man hadn't woken yet so he decided just to take himself off and hope nothing bad happened to him in the process. He was careful not to make too much noise and lit the end of his wand up so he could see where he was going instead of turning the lamps on because he knew that would rouse his Professor.

He sighed in relief when he was able to escape undetected, the door shutting silently behind with a soft click when it locked and he was able to breath easy. Being told to man up, for him, was offensive and it wasn't exactly as if he had other things to worry about, _oh wait I need to mate with a snarky ass Professor from school_, he huffed walking down the corridor with cautious speed. He didn't want to be spotted by himself, but then again he knew it was his subconscious making him doubt his actions, Severus had even continued to badger on about being escorted everywhere but he honestly didn't see the harm in it at this point, there was no one about.

Even in the library at this time of the morning, with it still dark the Manor was very different and if he hadn't of been akin to the darkness of rooms and hallways then he would have been afraid. In truth he quite enjoyed the solitude that accompanied it, which was some of the reason why he went out and about in the dark at Hogwarts alone, he was able to do what he wanted in theory. _Well, that's before Severus started catching me_, he almost smiled in remembrance of those first few weeks back for the year when he was constantly caught, how stupid he had been to think the man was able to find him as an average human would.

Finding a spot by one of the many selections of books on Vampire's in Moroi culture and history, he browsed the titles and started his research. He tried not to think of it as research, it made the word sound laborious and he only wanted to do this so he could understand more about his instinctive nature and how to stop himself from getting too physically involved. However after an hour of reading he was coming up with nothing, though he did find it interesting to note that there was no way mating could be forced, it was a natural thing that occurred when the Moroi and Dhampir were ready. His comfort was soon interrupted rather loudly when a door smashed open making Harry almost jump out of his skin and he shot up out of his seat looking wide eyed as Severus stalked towards him.

"Mind telling me what prompted you to leave without me this morning?" His voice seemed to echo across the empty room but even so, Harry was able to recover quickly and compose himself.

"Good morning, Severus." He replied coolly and turned back to the page he was reading.

"Potter." It was a growl this time and Harry sighed, shutting the book and finally turning towards the man who was now pulling an adjacent chair out to sit on.

"Look, no need to get snappy with me. It was _you_ that referred back to us as a _purpose_. I was merely putting some distance between us as it is clear that you don't want anything to do with me." Harry was looking at the man sitting by him with a blank face, finally at the point where he didn't want to keep going round in circles about what they had to do.

It appeared his Dhampir was possibly thinking the same and with a sigh he looked at the teen with apathy.

"Next time… Please wait for me," Severus spoke with a resigned voice and waited for Harry to nod before he continued at a hesitant pace, "There was in fact something that I believe we need to discuss. Now we can either do this here or back in our room, it is up to you."

"About?" The Gryffindor asked softly, suddenly cautious and curious as he waited patiently for a reply but the silence was starting to stretch.

"Sexual history. For _both_ of us."

The Moroi, if at possible paled then his entire face covered in a bright shade of red as he caught on what his Dhampir was trying to ask. If he weren't so mortified by the sudden topic being hinted at, he would have realized that it was a serious question that needed answering and considering the circumstances he was intrigued as a student to know what Severus's would be.

"My experience?" Was the whispered response and he watched as Severus nodded ever so slightly, "Wh-what exactly did you m-mean?"

"Are you sure you wish to do this here?"

Harry thought for a moment, there was no one where at the moment only a few portraits, but even they were asleep at this time of the morning.

"I'd rather we didn't talk about it at all." The teen whispered, his face still bright red and he turned back towards the book, looking at the cover with sudden interest.

"Come." Harry looked up again as he saw the man's hand reach out into view, hesitating he decided to just get on with it, Merlin the man might be right, he did need to man up and face things though he wished that it didn't have to be this specific topic.

Severus's hand was warm and when he let his fingers intertwine he felt an odd warmth flow through his fingertips and up his arm. The action of touching his Professor in such a way was registering in his brain but at this point he couldn't be bothered fighting it and glanced to his left where the man was walking beside him, their hands still together.

Harry put himself as far away as possible when he sat on the couch and turned sideways so he could at least try and look at the man who had positioned himself close enough that the teen was feeling slightly uncomfortable because of the conversation. Sighing, he remembered when they kissed, completely free of instinct and demand, he had simply gone in and let himself loose in the moment so now really wasn't that different, was it?

"Right, where were we? Oh yeah, experience. Well, you know…" Harry trailed off and his face flushed a brighter shade of red.

"Harry," Severus spoke softly and sad emerald eyes looked up at him, "I do not wish to sound insensitive about this, but please take this seriously. I will answer with one hundred percent honesty."

"Sorry." He muttered in response and his Professor nodded in recognition.

"I would very much like to know what your sexual history contains. I get the feeling that being with a male isn't your first preference." Severus said stiffly and kept his eyes trained on the younger Moroi to gauge his reaction, Harry may be wiser than he once was but that didn't mean he still had petulant moments.

The Gryffindor cleared his throat, shifted in his seat and finally made eye contact with his Potion's Master before taking a deep breath to answer the question, he too was curious about the man's answers so felt that he should respond quickly.

"You would be right, though if we want to talk about females there isn't anything _to_ speak about."

"There has never been a time where Miss. Chang and yourself – "

"Severus I'm as virgin as they come," Harry spat out and immediately closed his eyes as his face flushed dangerously red, "Please don't give me that look, let's be honest, there was never really any time for that sort of thing." He felt the need to defend his answer when he saw the subtle look of surprise on his Professor's face.

"My apologies, Harry. I did not mean to seem insensitive, however my perception of you was clearly wrong."

"I've never really trusted anyone either, you know, with the publicity and everything." Harry sighed and looked over at the fire, something he was commonly doing when speaking with the man these days but he found comfort in doing so as he could keep his eyes trained on something other than his Professor.

"Trust, yes trust is a large element of intimacy." Harry had to look at the man after he spoke these words, he seemed to be wistfully remembering something but he didn't push it, instead he felt the need to ask the question back at the man.

"You said honesty, so what about yourself, sir?" The title had admittedly slipped out but he didn't want to ruin the moment by setting his mistake right and glanced away from his Dhampir to avoid the awkwardness that was clearly bubbling to the surface at the clearing of a throat.

"I'm sure you could hazard a guess that I am no, _virgin_, as you put it before but most of my experiences have occurred with the female sex." This nugget of information came as no surprise to the teen, not that he really knew what he was expecting to hear in the first place so he just nodded, wondering where the conversation was going to head.

"In short, what I'm trying to tell you is that I know what I am doing. I thought that perhaps this evening, _before_ the feast that you would let me drive, so to speak."

Harry mulled this over, it seemed his Professor wasn't short on humor with the last statement but he didn't immediately think that this was wrong. Instead he turned towards the man and regarded him seriously, he was always going on about being a proud man who had dignity, but if Harry were to accept this offer did that mean that _he_ lost his own by letting the man lead? His body responded immediately when he caught the man's eye, his cock to be precise as it twitched in anticipation. _Surely it won't be as bad as it seems_, he sighed and looked away again before nodding because the idea itself wasn't at all revolting, rather it promised a lot more.

"I really wish we didn't have to go, I don't like it at all."

"I completely agree, however it is unavoidable. Now, do you have lessons today?"

"I think Leandro was going to be continuing with Marlo and I today, but because he cannot come anywhere near me, I think it's safe to say, no." Harry picked up his book from the coffee table and turned expectantly to his Professor, he was going to be head back to the library so the man had two choices.

"I see."

"So, not wanting to waste a perfectly good day to catch up on my studies and everything else, I'm going back to the library if you wish to join me." At this the teen stood and went to walk away.

"Then I will accompany you." Severus commented, standing.

They hadn't quite made it round the corner by their rooms when Marlo and his Guardian bumped into them and profusely apologized, standing very closely to his sandy haired companion. Harry hadn't been expecting it and grunted rudely at them for the interruption, he was still feeling a little weird about his rather intimate conversation with Severus and hadn't been in the right frame of mind. _That_, and the fact that he was feeling irritable in general today.

"Harry, I was just coming to look for you. Do you know what's happening to our lesson? Nebula was looking for us apparently."

"I haven't heard from him, Leandro is taking it." Harry attempted to cover up the truth about why the blonde wasn't going to be teaching them, he wasn't completely sure how much of that day Marlo remembered and he didn't feel comfortable in letting his abilities become common knowledge just yet.

"Oh, okay. Well I might go and find the elder, we're supposed to be learning more on Vampire customs today. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'd rather study. Let me know what happens." Harry then dismissed them and continued down the corridor with Severus hot on his heels.

He felt bad for being so rude but he felt the only person he was able to trust around the manor was Severus. Marlo seemed too peppy for his liking, Leandro was too greasy and the elder seemed to be plotting something. Not at all a comforting realization when he was thrown into a world he had very slim knowledge about.

For the next hour, Harry scoured the shelves and read what he thought might be of interest to him, there was even a few questions aimed towards his Guardian to shed some light on at times and it seemed the man was only too happy to answer them if he knew the answer. At one point he caught himself looking at the man, he wasn't hungry at this stage, though his foot had started tapping which was becoming increasingly annoying for both of them as he soon found out when Severus brought it up. It was only then that he had realized he'd been staring and he buried his head it he text he had open, his thoughts becoming increasingly risqué as the morning dragged on.

By mid day, the two of them were joined by Marlo and his Guardian, Harry watching as the sandy haired boy tried conversing with Severus only to be put directly in his place with a well versed glare which made the Gryffindor chuckle quietly to himself. It still bothered the teen that Dhampir were looked down on, Harry had a lot of respect for his Potion's Professor and at no point could he see himself being callous in his commands towards the man, Merlin, he didn't even think he would be able to boss the man around though it had happened a couple of times without him thinking about it.

"Hey, Harry?" Marlo leaned over and whispered in his ear, not that it was going to mean the other two couldn't hear them because they did and Harry noted that Severus turned his head subtly towards them.

"Hmm?"

"Did you want to go for a walk? I wanted to talk with you for a bit." Harry glanced at him before he looked at his Guardian.

"Alone?" He queried and the other teen nodded.

"_Am I allowed to go by myself?"_ Harry asked his Dhampir but the man simply looked down frowning a little which meant no.

"_I will trail far enough behind so as to not disturb you."_ He replied.

"That should be okay. Severus I'll see you later." Harry said loudly enough for them all to hear and once he received a cautious nod the two teens stood, Harry giving Severus the books he wanted to keep reading and Marlo went over to kiss his Dhampir.

The action took Harry by surprise and it didn't go unnoticed by his Professor who let his fingers run along the top of Harry's hand as he brushed past him. Looking over his shoulder the Moroi wondered if he should do the same but thought better of it, he didn't want to start something he couldn't stop. Instead he let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth before following the younger Moroi outside and into the cool weather.

It was definitely winter time and with Christmas only a couple of days away there was plenty of snow on the ground for them to walk through. Harry tried to stay on the paths however and pulled the other teen with him when it looked like he was going to head through the cold snow drifts.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry drawled in a bored fashion, he didn't want to let too much slip and this was his way of keeping a little bit of distance.

"How are you and Severus going with the whole mating thing?" Marlo's face tinged with a cute blush and Harry was pleased to note that the process of mating didn't only have _him _flustered but his Moroi friend as well.

"Nebula wants us bonded within the next couple of days but it doesn't seem like it will. I'm not sure what he's hoping for, apparently a miracle, I'm convinced that it's something that happens naturally though."

"Yeah," The teen scratched the back of his neck nervously, "He said I have until the end of the week as well."

"Do you like your Dhampir?" Harry asked, he had the feeling that Marlo was actually friends with his Guardian.

"He goes to school with me, he's been my friend for a few years now. Well, I say friend but he's more like my boyfriend I think."

"You think?" Harry was confused as to what that meant.

"Well, we do things together, the only thing we haven't done is the sex but I don't want to rush this. I only came to the coven because Nebula reached out and invited me here. He doesn't really care for Dhampir Vampires and I'm a little worried he's going to try and set me up with a Moroi. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is if he's done the same for you."

Harry was a little surprised, he was starting to get the feeling that they were both being played but there was still doubt in his mind about this teen. Everything seemed to be fitting too closely together and whether it was Severus rubbing off on him about being suspicious or not, he caught a look in the younger Moroi's eyes that concerned him. So instead of answering the question, he tried another tactic.

"What do you think about Leandro?"

"He's okay, I guess." Marlo replied hesitantly and the Gryffindor just nodded, not saying anything else until the teen took the bait, which he did.

"Why do you ask?"

"You were practically throwing yourself at him the other day, I only wonder why you say you're worried when it's clear that he has your eye." Harry knew he was being an asshole but he was trying to establish which side the Moroi was on.

"Honestly, he's incredibly attractive. Between you and me, sometimes I wish that I could have his fangs drinking from me because I've heard that it is a completely different experience than anything else in this world but I don't want to hurt Valgar's feelings because I can feel how strongly he wants me."

"If it's Vampire custom to have a Moroi partner for pleasure then why not do it?"

"Would you?" He shot back immediately and Harry shook his head, there was no way he could be with someone other than Severus, the respect he held for the man was too great.

"Then there's your answer." The younger Moroi stopped and looked about and Harry sensing that there was something else he wanted to say stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"You're something else though, Harry. If Valgar saw me with _you_ then I doubt he would feel so upset about it."

"Excuse me?" The comment had blindsided the Gryffindor and he raised his eyebrows to show his surprise.

"Sorry." He muttered and Harry sighed, collapsing onto one of the cold stone benches that was wet with snow but he didn't show his discomfort, only his bewilderment at the turn of events.

"No, it's okay, Marlo but just know that under no circumstances am I going to pursue you or anyone else. Severus is the only one for me and I would never, _could_ never be with anyone whilst I am mated to him."

"Are you sure?" Marlo came and sat next to him, frowned and then pulled out his wand to dry not only his wet pants but the bench as well.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Have you seen me with any other Moroi? Have you not seen how repulsive I have found Leandro? Whilst I appreciate the offer, I will not take your intentions on board. I'm going inside, it's freezing." Harry huffed as he stood up and without drying himself stormed back inside.

Marlo just sat there and sighed, he was able to hear that as he passed through the double doors and it was that which made he teen wonder what he had done to deserve this level of attention. All he wanted to do was find out his family history, align his magic and get back to his friends. _My friends_, he needed to write to them about what was happening, though he wondered why he hadn't heard from them at all. It wasn't like Hermione not to write by now even if he hadn't written first.

Making it back to their room, Harry soon found himself enveloped in the arms that held him tight. He didn't bother to fight it, he could sense that it was Severus before he recognized his scent from the clothes that his face was pressed into. He had forgotten that the man was going to follow he and Marlo so he immediately realized what this could mean, Severus had heard him and was now embracing him? He wouldn't know until they pulled away and spoke about it but for now these arms felt so right and he let out a deep breath before returning the hug.

"My apologies, Harry I'm not completely sure what prompted this sudden display of affection." Severus said as he let his arms fall from the teen's shoulders and stepped back.

"It's fine, Severus."

"You didn't run into any trouble with the Moroi?" Severus asked as Harry walked over to the window.

"No, he was fine." Harry turned and faced the man, a current surged through his, running straight through his heart and he had to blink a couple of times before refocusing on the black clothed figure standing in front of the fire.

"And are _you_ okay?" The man prompted and the Moroi nodded, taking a deep breath to control his rapidly beating heart.

"Fine." He said unconvincingly and his Professor frowned at the teen, his own body reacting to this uncharacteristic display with a tightening in the chest.

* * *

As it neared the early evening, Harry found himself laying on the bed, he was feeling irritated and felt as though he couldn't keep still but as to why he couldn't tell because he was nervous as anything. Severus was standing at the end of the bed facing him, his face impassive but not sneering like he was used to seeing at school, this was the new face that he had to contend with, the one that he enjoyed seeing as of late because it suited him greatly. The softening of his eyes and the slight up turn at the corner of his mouth was enough for Harry to know that this was not teacher Severus, this was inherited mate material.

"I wish I could be sincere in asking if you are sure to continue the actions we are about to partake in, however in some respects we both know this would benefit us greatly if we do."

Sitting up and leaning against the headboard, Harry nodded and crossed his legs before leaning forward and slipping his tee off over his head. He was left feeling exposed in front of the man, but as he looked up towards his Professor they did not make eye contact as the man had his eyes travelling over his torso. The action was heart warming but the unbidden thoughts of his scars that could be seen over the teens pecks made him want to put his shirt back on. He had been shirtless in front of the man before, Merlin, he had been naked in the bath in front of him, bitten into the side of the Slytherin's leg as he lay naked on the bed so he knew this was an unjustifiable action to cover up.

"You drive." Harry said laying back down again, he was slightly mortified at how this was playing out, sure his body was responding positively he discovered when he shifted slightly but it didn't feel natural like he imagined it should have.

The teen heard a sigh from the end of the bed, but his eyes were trained on the canopy of the four poster. Then movement from his side caught his attention and he heard the tell tale sounds of clothes been draped over the bed end then footsteps that preceded the bed dipping as Severus sidled up next to him. He then closed his eyes when he felt the warmth radiating from the man's body as it was pressed up against his side, the hand that stroked the other side of his face was equally warm and he sighed at the contact.

"Look at me," Severus whispered and complying immediately, emerald eyes locked with black eyes of his Professor, "We made good progress yesterday, how about we continue from there, hmm?" Severus's voice was as warm as his body and Harry felt himself nodding freely at his words.

"I've been thinking all afternoon about this. I'm not afraid of it, I just don't actually know how to go about this. It's not you, it's – "

Harry was cut off when Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips against his own. The action took him off guard though he didn't back down and he let himself get lost in the motions of their kiss. What started off as a slow molding turned into something intense very quickly when the teen felt a hand slip beneath his neck and a leg nestle its way between both his thighs. He was overwhelmed by this point and the heavy feeling in his chest seemed to be suffocating him, but it soon stopped when Severus pulled his head away and looked down at him. He was interested to see the faint dusting of red cheeks on the man, it made him look a little more human with his pale skin and tired eyes but it was a look that suited him and for a moment the Gryffindor felt safe underneath the gentle weight of the man.

The hand that had been cradling the teen's neck shifted, causing him to shiver as it ran down the side of his throat and over his sternum, where it stopped on his peck above where his heart was beating fiercely only because he was nervous of the situation. The contact was nice, it wasn't intrusive and he welcomed it as he allowed himself to become accustomed, he figured that he would learn everything he could from his Professor so that when the time came he made it pleasurable for them both and not just himself as he fed from his Dhampir during the mating.

"You're shaking." Severus pointed out as he skimmed the sides of the teens ribcage with the same hand, resting it on the slender hip.

"Would you believe me if I said I was nervous?" Harry could feel that these actions didn't sit well with the inner Vampire but the fact that he didn't know what to do in this situation had clearly pushed it into a deeper part of his soul as to not interfere.

"Absolutely." Severus voice was calm even though Harry could hear his blood pumping solidly through his veins and it wasn't because he was getting hungry, the man was obviously feeling something during this exercise as well.

Next, his Professor leaned down at placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, the sudden current of pleasure he felt from this alone had him whimper a little and he tensed his thighs together forgetting that there was another leg between them. As he shifted there was a firm shape pressing into his outer thigh, clarity of what it was hit him hard and he glanced down at their tangled legs only to see the tenting in his jeans. He hadn't realized it would take a few minutes for him to become solid, more so that it was to his Potion's Professor.

Feeling bold, Harry took both of his hands and wrapped them around Severus's neck, his fingers intertwining at the nape and feeling the softness of his black strands. When he locked eyes with the Slytherin, there was a shy smile from the man as he leaned down and pressed his lips into his Moroi's plump mouth that was beginning to turn a nice shade of red from the pressure being applied. As they kissed, the hand that was on Harry's hip moved across the waistband of his jeans, stopping at the button with the intention of undoing it, he hesitated and instead moved his hand downwards to palm the stiff erection his younger mate was sporting. This pleased him, he couldn't deny that he himself was turned on by all this, he was not a gay man but this was definitely something he wouldn't be forgetting in a while.

With a subtle rising of hips to bring more pressure to the hand on his groin, Harry lolled his head to the side, breaking the kiss as Severus moved his hand back to the zipper and opened the fly. The exposed neck of his younger mate was too good to pass up so instinctively the Dhampir let his lips trace the pulse point that bulged with need. The feeling of his miniature fangs against his lips came as a surprise to the Potion's Master and he let them gently scrape over the pale flesh of his Moroi causing the teen to inhale sharply and eyes snap open. Severus thought he had been seeing things when he pulled away and seen the gold tint in Harry's eyes, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared so categorized it as something his pleasure induced daze had created.

Concentrating on what they were doing, Severus pursued his line of actions and slipped his hand into the waistband of Harry's boxers so he could feel the velvety skin of the rigid cock hidden beneath the tight clothing. At the first touch, Harry gasped and turned his head away, the pleasure was great but he was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Does this feel nice, Harry?" The voice was unexpected and resonated within his head before he reacted to it and nodded shyly.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered, the butterflies in his stomach flapping about rapidly as the fingers on his erection wrapped around it firmly and started moving steadily.

"Hmm, it's as simple as this." The man's voice purring as he buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck again, this time nibbling on a particular area.

Harry started rising up to meet the movements happening on his cock and at one point shimmied out of his jeans a little exposing his erection and the man's hand that was pumping it vigorously. He could feel a tightening in his balls and his body went rigid but was denied his orgasm when the hand stopped and instead gripped almost painfully around the base of his penis. He felt extremely frustrated by this but he was angrier at the pain felt when the fingers stopped their movements.

"Your turn." Severus murmured, looking directly into the emerald eyes.

"Okay." The teen's breath was light and he nodded absentmindedly as he felt Severus roll them over so they reversed the position with the man laying flat on his back, legs slightly apart.

Harry desperately wanted to put his member back into the confines of his jeans but was hoping that he would be able to finish after he returned the hand job. Although when he thought about it, it seemed more complicated than just exchanging oral pleasantries. It seemed Severus had a plan from the beginning and it required more than just a hand wrapped around the solid members they both carried with them right now. So feeling satisfied he could start off how he had been shown, he let his hand moved over the front of his Guardian's throat until it was cradling the side with his fingers lightly stroking the side of the man's face. From there he place a tender kiss on his lips and angled his body so his exposed erection brushed along the tops of Severus's thigh.

"Mmm, good." Severus commented before slowly undoing the buttons on his white shirt with his free hand.

Harry used this opportunity to run his fingers down the broad chest, the splattering of chest hair was still unexpected even though he had seen it before and he let his nails scratch lightly into the skin as he continued down over his ribs. He stopped when his hand bumped into Severus's and he took hold of the slender fingers, intertwining them and moving their hands away from their bodies and pressing them into the mattress. This allowed the teen to further press his body into his Professor's as they continued their battle of lips and tongue, he seemed at ease doing this, he almost caught himself imagining Cho Chang was beneath him although the hardness rubbing against his own at this point made him realize that this was far from the truth.

Moving his mouth away from Severus's lips, he lightly kissed his way down the man's chin and jaw until he was placing pecks on the side of his neck just like the Dhampir had done to him before. However, at this point, his desire to feed was incredibly strong. He refused to deny himself of this any longer, he had been getting steadily hungrier earlier and earlier as the days passed so at seven in the evening he felt justified in taking just a little to satisfy himself until the main event. He even heard the appreciative hum from his Guardian spurring him on as he allowed his fangs to scrape lightly across the main pulse point of the man's neck, the jolt of pleasure he felt surging through him when there was a pulse of blood through this artery had him sinking deeply into the exposed neck. He heard Severus gasp but he was too fargone in his impulses to do anything about it, he then became aware of the stiffening body beneath him and hands that gripped onto his hips tightly which was when the teen realized what had happened.

He was mortified and quickly licked the puncture wounds before pulling away to observe the panting Dhampir. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, he wasn't supposed to drink from his Guardian and they were supposed to finish what they had started. Not only was he mortified, he was ashamed that he couldn't control himself but he knew that he had to feed, he had been feeling irritable for a good portion of the day but now he felt fine again. Looking down he also realized that in his haste to drink he was still hanging out and still rock hard.

"Shit." Harry muttered and attempted to tuck himself away when hands stopped him.

"Language." Severus said lightly and pinned the thin wrists together close to his chest.

"I couldn't help it." Harry felt the need to defend himself and let his head drop back onto the bed.

"You only did what you felt was natural, it is fine. It now makes the next step a lot more pleasurable for you anyway." Severus commented as he rolled them back over so he was half laying on the teen.

Harry had no idea what he was talking about until he found himself on hands and knees as his jeans were pulled further down his legs sitting at his knees. He couldn't see his mate from this position but he could feel the presence behind him and the hands that were sitting on his naked hips.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, but I am going to prepare you so that you understand what to do when it is time for you to be in this position."

Even though Severus's voice was calm and in control, Harry's mind was catapulted into the future where he found himself imagining what it would be like having sex with the older Wizard. The sight in his mind was frightening but extremely erotic causing him to sigh and mewl submissively with his rear end into the dampened groin of his Dhampir even though his inner Vampire wasn't completely satisfied. The action earned him a light chuckle before the man explained what he was going to do.

"Preparation is key, Harry and for now I am going to use a lubrication charm which I will teach to you quickly at a later point," The teen gasped when he felt something slick around his puckered ass hole, "However, for now I am going to insert a finger inside you." Severus continued and waited for some indication from his younger Vampire that he was ready to continue, when it didn't come he asked verbally.

"J-Just do it, Severus." Harry panted out, his head hanging down in shame and bewilderment simultaneously; he couldn't believe he was letting this happen.

Whilst he was skeptical, the moment he felt the finger pushing on his tight ring, something within snapped and he growled loudly in appreciation even though his reaction surprised him initially. The intrusion felt incredibly weird but at the same time he was enjoying it, so much so that he dropped onto his chest so that he could move his hands to pleasure himself. Severus looked over the scene happily, Harry didn't realize how erotic he looked poised face down in the duvet, it was upsetting that he would be unable to ever see this again as the roles would be reversed for the remainder of their lives together.

There wasn't much time that had passed between them before Harry found his release in the most undignified way imaginable, his cries silenced by the duvet that was also covered in come. However he was finally sated and sighed liberally as he turned his head to the side in order to breath, his eyes fluttering open to look behind him. Severus was kneeling there looking down on him and where he thought there could be a sneer, was an accomplished shy smile as he withdrew his finger.

"How was that?"

"Surprisingly good." Harry replied sheepishly, finally coming around to the position they were still in.

He received a nod after this and slowly he pushed his jeans all the way off, he needed a shower because he had something running down the inside of his thigh and he had managed to coat his hand in his arousal once he let it go. He was about to stand up when he felt the prickling of magic wash over his and the slickness between his legs disappeared, he nodded his gratefulness to the man and hesitated before moving towards the bathroom. Nothing was said between them but Harry could feel their relationship and ideals changing with every step he took towards the shower.

* * *

**:P**

**Thoughts? **

**Review. Feedback. Criticise.**

**You know the drill.**

**:)**


	12. Mine!

.

Sitting in front of the King, Harry felt a nervous bubble forming in his throat, the man was perched in front of him with a throne chair that seemed to make his brute body seem tiny and robes that definitely showed his royal status. Whilst the scene in front of him was anything but comical, he couldn't help but envision how he himself would appear to be, sitting there covered in tufts of white rabbit fur and royal satin, seemingly drowning in the endless material as he attempted to show off his threatening glare in the large chair.

He wished Severus was in here with him but Nebula had been insistent that the teen went in alone for a private word with their ruler. To this date, the only contact the two of them had had was the night before last where he was made to drink in front of everyone. He was still sour about it, not by petulance, but in a, _was it really necessary,_ belief because he really didn't see what good was going to come of it. If anything he assumed the attitude he gave the man back was the reason why they were sitting in front of each other but he refused to think that his ideals about being a Moroi had anything to do with it. Severus was probably right anyway, the man would be feeling threatened that the _rightful_ blood heir of their coven would be taking his crown.

"Harry Potter." The dark voice caused Harry to stiffen slightly as he regarded the man in front of him.

"King Thanatos." He replied with the same clipped tone and he saw that it affected the man.

"I trust you are finding yourself at ease within the walls of the manor? I would be angered to hear if anything was not to your liking, or if you were receiving unwanted attention from any of the Moroi here until you found yourself settled with your Dhampir."

Harry felt like sneering at the man, of course he knew what his younger brother had been doing, it was now clear who the true mastermind behind all of that was and he found a new level of resentment towards the situation. He almost felt foolish as well for falling for the good looks and charms of Leandro, it was abundantly clear at this point that his actions were purely ruled by the kings motives and everything nice that the lean blonde had said to him in regards to his physic left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Everything is to my liking, thank you. Though if we want to talk about your brother, Leandro, then by all means lie to me and say he had my best intentions at heart."

Harry's comment seemingly surprised them both, he didn't know where the sudden courage had come from for him to speak so candidly about the kings' sibling but he didn't regret it and he doubted Severus would be upset at him for it either. The king however looked as though he had been backhanded, his mouth opening and shutting several times before he sat up straight and scowled at him, it seemed pleasantries were now going to be put aside and the real reason for the private session would be coming to light.

"How dare you speak to your king in such a manner. My brother operates on his own merits and I unquestionably have no knowledge of his actions towards you. I certainly hope that should the day come when you take the throne you do so with dignity and grace worthy of the Moroi. I had hoped to speak with you about the requirements expected of this role, however I find myself at a loss as to where to proceed from here on out."

Harry listened to what he was saying, though he frowned at the reasoning as to why they were here. _Why would he want to help me? I'm stripping his family of the throne,_ he wasn't exactly asking himself, he had asked Severus who was undoubtedly standing outside the door, an ear pressed into the paneling trying to listen. The man had been at his side the entire morning and for some reason it didn't bother him at all, even the fact that they had woken in each other arms that morning hadn't fazed him in the slightest. Speaking of which, there was something that was continually bugging him the moment he had woken, he was unable to pin point what it was exactly but the fact that he had been fidgety was steadily growing to an annoying level.

"With all due respect, _king_, there should be ample time for learning what it takes to be in your position. I am still in school, which is more important at this point than taking the throne; you of all people should be aware of this but it seems your negative judgment of my appointment to the top of this coven has clouded your reasoning. I mean no disrespect towards you, please forgive me if that is what it seems like, however I have a bond that is in process and schoolwork that requires my attention so this conversation is moot. Therefore, if you have no _real_ purpose for this chat I will be taking my leave."

Harry took a deep breath in after this, he had no idea what was possessing him to act this stubbornly but his words rung true, he had other priorities at the moment and whilst meeting the king was fine in its own way he could see straight through the bravado. He had also intended to stand up at this point and leave but found his legs weak and not responding as he hoped this would be a good point to be dismissed.

"Listen here, brat," Thanatos stood and made his way over to Harry, grabbing the front of his top and pulling him up, "I don't want anything to do with you, you vile creature. You bring shame to the Moroi name, your family was just the same as they strutted about the land making a mockery of everything us proud Moroi stand for. Go! Leave this place or I shall force you out." He had only managed to finish his last word before Harry's anger reared it's ugly head, seemingly bypassing what the man had said about his family.

"It may have escaped your notice but I didn't know about all of this until these stupid fangs pierced my gums on my birthday. You think I want this? You think I want to be bound to someone for the rest of my life, drinking their blood when Voldemort has just been destroyed? I'm not asking for you to bow down before me and grovel at my feet for saving this world because _that_ I didn't want either. Get your hands off me and let me go," Harry shoved him at this point and he bared his fangs at the man with a hiss, "If you want to make this into a pissing match then I will give you one, otherwise leave me alone until I actually become someone you have to deal with."

The punch to his jaw was unexpected and he flopped back into the chair with an, _oomph,_ before glaring at the man with a stare that would rival his Potion Masters. He had had enough, he refused to take anymore of this nonsense for a moment longer and with a split second reaction he reached for his wand and pointed it at the blonde. Thanatos didn't even flinch, he simply glared back just as fiercely and held his hands out to the side as if to say, _do it_, but that wasn't why the Gryffindor had pulled his wand on the man. He was angry and afraid, he wanted Severus there with him and he wanted his friends by his side.

Suddenly a section of the wall behind the man's throne disappeared and Harry could see some lamps lighting up a dark tunnel. He didn't know it was possible but of course it was a magical manor and he realized that nothing was impossible considering it was a very old building dating back hundreds of generations. His attention snapped back to the king when he started speaking but instead of walking towards him he simply motioned towards the passageway, instructing him to take a walk through it.

"Why would I trust you? This could be a trap."

"Then by all means, Severus is more than welcome to join you. Perhaps it will allow you to see the true extent of your family history, Harry Potter, whilst your mothers side of the family are Moroi royalty they had an interesting concept of what it meant to be a Vampire."

Harry was miffed but of course anything to do with his family he was extremely interested in. It was tempting to go through the wall but he didn't want to rush into this, perhaps he could ask the elder about it and they could go together to see what was through there. He shook his head and denied the offer, the king sneering at him for his cowardness but this wasn't something Harry was concerned about, he was done with this conversation.

Opening the large doors aggressively, the teen strolled out with a new perspective on the coven. Immediately he was taken into the arms of his Dhampir who asked him what had transpired but Harry didn't want to speak about it there, not with the doors wide open for the king to observe, so instead he pointed down the corridor. Severus was hot on his heels and at some point his own wand had slipped into the slender fingers, ready to take action which Harry thought to be odd considering he remained composed majority of the time. It made him wonder what was going on and if he was missing something.

"Let's go for a walk." The younger Vampire offered suddenly and his Dhampir led him outside, the weather worse than it had been yesterday with a blizzard that was obviously closing in on the area.

Walking to the edge of the gardens, Harry was finally able to take a deep breath, to leave the stresses and overbearing pressure that he felt whilst within the manor walls. He had to take a moment, using the solid trunk of a nearby tree to lean against as his strength waned dramatically, causing his eyesight to become unfocussed. Severus was watching and the actions did not go unnoticed, there seemed to be something on the teen's mind and when they made eye contact briefly, he could see specks of gold mingling with green as it seemed the dormant persona of his inheritance was attempting to take charge.

"What?" Harry snapped as he eyed the man but Severus simply shook his head, he wasn't going to bring this up but he was sure this meant something as it was the second time he'd witnessed it.

"Do you wish to discuss what happened in there?" He asked instead and the teen looked away from him a moment as he felt some of his strength come back.

"He wasn't direct, but it was clear that he had Leandro target me the moment they knew of my inheritance. He also mentioned that for me to become king would be a great insult to the Vampire community, apparently my family aren't the saints I figured they would be. I wonder what skeletons are lurking within that closet, huh?" He sighed at the end and pushed himself away from the tree so he could look at his mate properly.

"I do not believe that for a second, surely Nebula wouldn't have accepted you into the coven in the first place if it were true. Secondly, why does that matter? You are not them and there must be a damned good reason why your inheritance chose _you_ to carry on the line." Harry was almost left speechless; Severus had never said something quite so positive about him nor his family.

"Was… that a compliment, Severus?" The tension that had been radiating off him disappeared as he eyed his Professor and the man raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"It has been known to happen." He replied and it made Harry smirk a little.

Severus wasn't all so bad, either Harry had matured so he was able to actually have a conversation with his Professor or they had put the past behind them, whatever it was the teen was happy that their issues seemed to be taking a backseat. Looking down and closing his eyes briefly, the Gryffindor was met with a vision from that night, as he lay face first in the bedding naked whilst he was handled from behind, he blushed furiously at the reminder and had to open his eyes again to stop the images. When he refocused on the man in front of him he was watching impassively, it was still hard to know what his Professor was thinking but he could hazard a guess and say it wasn't what was going through his own mind at the moment.

"What are you thinking?" Severus asked, the near perfect timing wanting to make the teen groan but he shrugged and looked away so he didn't have to feel the piercing gaze on his face.

"About last night." His voice had an interesting huskiness to it and suddenly his vision blurred once more making him take refuge against the tree and having to close his eyes.

"Ah, yes, last night." Severus commented in slight amusement, clearly oblivious that there was something happening to his intended mate.

"It was something else." Harry continued and sunk down to the base of the trunk where he cradled his head as it was pounding in the most drum like way.

"What happened to your lip, Harry?" From this angle he was able to see the reddening bruise where the skin nearly split and there was urgency within his silky voice but the teen shook his sore head.

The action made the Dhampir concerned and from within his broad chest he could tell that his Moroi was becoming rapidly unwell as seconds ticked by, an illness that needed to be remedied quickly he figured as he closed the distance between them. He wished to comfort his younger mate, make him better, so kneeling beside the teen he tried to rouse a response. When he wasn't given a coherent and satisfying answer, he reached out and scooped the young Moroi up into his arms with the intention of getting them both inside and away from the cold, harsh weather.

Making their way through the main doors, Severus had a mind to go and seek out the elder, he wasn't completely sure what was wrong with the Moroi but with the days counting down towards their departure he didn't want to risk the teen getting sick or complications occurring when they officially mated. There was absolutely no response from the Wizard now when he glanced down at the teen so he quickened his pace to get them back into the privacy of their room. He didn't want anyone to get around them; if the wrong eyes were to see this then they might have had something to say about it.

"_Harry? Can you please respond to me? I need to know how or what you are feeling."_ The man tried telepathically speaking to him this time but there was only a small groan that came from the slightly parted lips.

It was straight over to the bed when they arrived at their room, by this stage there was a light spotting of moisture lining the top of the boys head, which now had him seriously concerned. It was time to seek out the elder, hopefully he could provide some knowledge as to what was happening to the teen, it was definitely out of character and the sudden thought that he had been drugged whilst with the king crossed his mind.

"Harry, I'm going to get the elder, I'm not happy about the state you are in, so I will return momentarily." He was about to turn and leave but the lightening quick grip of the Gryffindor halted him in place.

The glittering gold eyes looking up at him were starling and made him feel slightly off kilter. There was something primal about them, demanding and pulled his attention towards the Moroi. He was almost rooted to the spot, the eyes piercing him strangely and creating odd sensations within his body. It was similar to the charge he had felt when they had just started back at school, it was as if nature was calling him out of his quarters and into the corridors. It certainly explained why he had always been able to spot the Gryffindor when he was out of the dorms throughout the night, even more so when he woke from dreams with the Moroi.

"Don't go." The two words rung loudly in the quiet room, the voice despondent and strange, nothing he would have expected to come from those lips.

"Have you been poisoned, Harry?" The man needed to establish what was going on so he could fix him.

"No, don't go."

Severus wasn't sure if he was answering the question, so for now he stayed where he was and found himself willing the situation to get better on its own. He had only just thought this when Harry cried out in what appeared to be pain and with eyes trained on the teens face he could see anguish mixing with something else, that something else changed green eyes into gold once more and that was when he realized what was about to happen. He had tried to not think about what was happening to his own body as he had carried the Vampire in his arms, the arousal he'd felt when he was able to provide and protect the younger Wizard without so much as a peep of indignation as they went but now he was painfully aware that his cock had hardened simply with a look of golden eyes that had a dusting of glitter behind them.

"Severus," There was a strain behind the youthful masculine voice and the Potion's Master found himself taking a deep breath as well as swallowing the building fluid in his mouth, "It's… It's time?" Harry finished off with the question, he didn't know what was happening within him but something was telling him he needed that man's body and soul.

He had this instinct that he needed to get close to Severus, that he needed to be with his Dhampir. His body was on fire and could feel some of the strength coming back into his limbs enabling him to stand when he felt hands under his arms lifting him up. He stood in front of the taller Vampire, their noses almost touching and eyes glued to one another. Licking his lips Harry leaned up gently, pressing his mouth against his Professor's and within his body, something snapped. The Gryffindor pulled away suddenly, his face hard and gaze strong as it appeared Severus was looking at him imploringly, as if wanting something from the teen.

Everything became clearer for the older Wizard as he observed shaking hands make their way up to the top of his collar and began unbuttoning his white shirt. It all seemed so sudden and the idea that this had something to do with the King ran through the Dhampir's mind but he dismissed it on the basis that it was absurd and the fact that the only other thing he was able to concentrate on was the younger man in front of him, pushing his shirt off over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Severus let his gaze linger on the teen's eyes for a moment as they stared back with an intensity only ever witnessed a few times before and reached for the hem of the boy's tee, pulling it up and over his head to let it join his own shirt.

Both standing shirtless, they pressed their lips together once more, Harry becoming increasingly comfortable with this action even though they hadn't done it much in the recent days. It felt right, like it was meant to be and he was unable to quash the desire to see and feel more of the man's body under his hands. His mind was focused on what he had to do; there were no second thoughts, no worries or concerns over doing the right thing, he just let his hands and body guide him to what he was supposed to be doing. The Moroi let his hands run up and over Severus's chest, winding his fingers through the soft locks and holding onto the back of his Dhampir's neck. He pulled their bodies together, closer, rubbing and grinding their sensitive regions slowly, building up the anticipation of what would follow.

Unaware of Severus's wandering hands, he soon felt the cool air of the room encase his legs as his pants slid down toned thighs. He kicked them to the side and was moments away from reaching down to Severus's trousers when he was picked up and dropped onto the bed, the older Wizard falling on top of him, as naked as the day he was born. Harry gasped, he looked down and saw the painful erection his Guardian was sporting and desperately wanted to be in the same state of undress as there was no way he would be able to penetrate the man with his boxers still clinging to his hips, strained material pulling them tight from his own erection. Severus was quick to assess the situation and he too believed that his Moroi was over dressed, his actions not being thought out as he whipped the silk material off the teen's body and throwing them carelessly onto the floor.

The moment Severus turned back to the naked teen, he was pulled down fiercely, nails digging into his pale flesh as he found himself looking at the canopy to the bed, his hips being mounted by a smaller body. Glancing down, he could feel before seeing light kisses being placed up over his pecks and collarbone, then finding those lips on his own. The kiss was a little sloppy, clearly showing lack of experience and instinct could only support one so much for someone like Harry but the man found his lack of experience almost endearing. Surprisingly enough, the older Wizard found himself willingly submitting to the actions made by his younger Vampire and happily exposed his neck when he felt fangs brushing down his jaw and over the sweet spot on the side of his neck.

This bite however, was unlike anything he had experienced previously, there was a sting that followed the piercing of his flesh, an unidentifiable pull that he felt within his throat and chest as the teen drank from him. It appeared to awaken his senses, coming around to himself and being perfectly aware of what they were doing. Harry clearly knew this as well as he felt his hormones arousing him and dominating the space within the room, not that Severus thought something to be even possible as his mind prepared for his submission to the royal Moroi. With subdued impulses, Severus watched the mop of black hair move down his body, licking and kissing until the teen reached his cock, straining and bulging to have some attention.

Harry was in heaven, he felt like a child in a candy store as he nipped and licked his way down Severus's body. The idea that he was able to bite without restriction was exhilarating as he felt the submissive aura of his mate rolling off him in waves, not a reaction he had experienced before and it was causing him internal turmoil, wanting to take him, pin him down, make the man his. As he came to hip level with his Dhampir, he let his hands wander to the erect cock, taking the hard length in one hand, he stroked it like he would his own, kissing the man's hipbone. There was an impulse he felt when he placed his lips to the man's flesh, the compelling urge to bite in the meaty area just in from the bone. The feeling of his fangs sinking into the man's body caused him to growl, however this time he wasn't doing it for feeding, he was marking his Dhampir, marking the man who was his and no one else's.

He was aware that there was a hand in his hair, gripping tightly as the teen moved away from the bitten area to turn his attention towards licking the tip of his Dhampir's swollen erection, tasting the sweet and bitter saltiness before engulfing the entire thing in his mouth. He felt Severus buck off the bed and the cock rammed further down his throat causing him to splutter in surprise, never having experienced this previously. Pulling his head back, he tried to smirk as he let his fangs elongate further, letting them press against either side the solid length, applying a different kind of pressure that couldn't be replicated through the use of a hand. It seemed to be something the man enjoyed, the sexual noises being heard from above clarifying this for the teen as he bobbed up and down gently, letting the feeling of his fangs rub the sides of Severus's cock.

Releasing it, Harry buried his face in the black curls surrounding the man's cock, reminding himself of how delectable the man was to him at that point. Never before had he felt compelled to do such an intimate action and he moved to kiss the area above the curls, nipping the area for good measure. The sudden impulse to bite again rendered his mind incapable of continuing anything else, mirroring the mark he had left on the man's hip, not drinking but ensuring there was a satisfying reminder of who belonged to him.

Starting a torturous path down the man's thighs, he licked and kissed pale skin, marred with scars and evidence of past battles but in Harry's mind, this man was perfect. On his ascent up the inside of Severus's thigh, the same primal instinct to bite rushed through his body, this time there was no way around what he needed to do. His mind screaming at him, _bite him, bite right there, this is the place, bite_, so he did, right into the man's femoral artery, this time drinking from the vein that had been calling him.

Severus shouted immediately, a reaction that was unexpected the moment those fangs bit into him, the sudden rush of pleasure that exploded within his body caused him to come violently. Legs, thighs, abdomen, his entire body tense and finger nails clawed at the bed sheets, tearing them as he pulled against the material whilst Harry continued sucking hard on the man's inner thigh. Between the sudden climax and his senses coming round, Severus had no time between to evaluate the consequences of his other thigh being bitten into. The sharp fangs continuing the aftershocks of the orgasm he had just had, without even so much as light stimulation of his prick.

Licking the wound, Harry pulled back, let his eyes wander hungrily over his mate and moved his body so he was hovering over the taller Vampire, imploring the man to look at him. When Severus opened his eyes, he was met with the brightest golden eyes he had ever encountered, they were hypnotizing, compelling, arousing. He wanted to look into them for the rest of his life, but he was in no such luck today as he was told to roll over onto his stomach. The boy was going to bugger him, take him then and there on the bed and as he was positioned onto all fours, sure hands gripping his hips tightly he was able to whisper the lubrication charm he had yet to teach the boy. He had no doubt, the pre-come that was gathering at the ends of both of they cocks would provide a little lubricant but he decided to take this moment of clarity with both hands and use it to his advantage.

"Mine." Harry growled, his voice deeper than the Dhampir had ever heard before and his arms buckled beneath him, his come covered chest sinking to the bed as a hard tip was felt against a tight hole.

Harry pulled his Guardian's cheeks apart, opening the entrance only slightly so he could push himself inside. He was surprised when he slipped right in, sheathing himself fully within the hot channel of his mate. His hum of appreciation not going unnoticed by the man buried face first into the dampening duvet and he leaned forward, planting light kisses over the man's shoulder blades before slowly moving out, thrusting in equally slowly so they could both get used to the size and tightness.

Taking a deep breath, Harry sighed, closed his eyes and focused on the mess of a man who was beneath him. His mind was cleared, his impulses focused, he knew what he had to do and he was very ready to continue. Severus knew this too, he himself taking a moment to focus his breathing and erratic heartbeat wanting in the very least to enjoy their consummation.

"Harry…" Severus's words were weak, weakened by the high loss of blood that had been taken from his body making him both alive and weak simultaneously.

The Moroi could understand the plea in the use of his name, the desperate words of a man who was submitting in body and soul, a man who was pushing aside their differences for the sake of their bond. Though not entirely one sided, Harry was starting to see past the bravado of his Professor, able to clearly see the handsome man that was buried under the weight of responsibilities and actions done in the past. The Gryffindor was gazing on an equally broken individual which made the teen's heart ache, he wanted to make things better, he wanted to combine their souls so that they could live as one.

There was a moment, the air thick with silence, baited breath and slowing heart beats before he moved, and move the Moroi did, setting a dangerously harsh pace, thrusting deep into Severus's ass, holding him there for a few seconds and then pounding in again. The older Vampire was pushed forward, his chest firmly pushed into the mattress, he was almost rendered speechless and motionless as waves of pleasure rippled through his body in time to Harry's thrusts. Then, just as he took a breath he groaned, feeling the sharp pain of fangs digging into the meaty part of his shoulder blade, relief, then the other shoulder this time causing his body to shudder as he felt another orgasm building deep within his abdomen.

Another deep thrust and Harry bit down on the back of his neck, slightly off center, and then they stilled as the Moroi spilled his seed covering the tight walls within his ass with come. Collapsing on top of him, they lay flat on the bed, Harry taking his time to regain his breath because he knew they weren't done and he wanted to look the man in the eye when they finally finished, together. So with this in mind, he slid off Severus's back, the sweat created by them both left hair stuck to foreheads and making it difficult to push his Dhampir onto his back.

"Back, Severus… I want to see you." Harry's voice was surprisingly raspy and when they made eye contact Harry's chin was covered in blood, evidence of his greedy feasting.

The older Vampire took his Moroi's head in both hands, looking at the swirling eyes morph and change colour, unable to settle on either green or gold. Pulling the teen towards him they kissed, slowly, passionately and lovingly, letting their instincts take over once more and bodies rock against one another. The transition from Severus's legs being stretched out along the bed to bending securely over the teen's shoulders was hardly noticed, neither was the sudden penetration of the man's ass as the Moroi slipped easily inside. Leaning with his hands either side of the man's body, the Gryffindor started to move, long and purposeful thrusts into his mate, making his Dhampir shudder and groan out of pleasure or frustration, the teen was unsure.

Turning his head to one side, Harry kissed the inside of Severus's knees, running his nose a little higher and sinking his fangs once more into the slowly bruising limbs that were littered with various degrees of purple discoloration. He pulled his mouth away however when he felt the spasm of muscle against his lips and as he went to lick the wound closed, he felt something warm hit his abdomen. Looking down, his mate had his hands wrapped firmly around his cock, mouth hanging open and eyes closed as he relaxed his body back onto the bed. It was a rare sight and lowering himself down he was surprised to be met half way with hands clawing at his shoulders.

Whilst still buried within the man's ass, his thrusts stopped when his nose came in contact with another, their kiss short and brief and kisses along his jaw light and fun until he felt something sharp against his neck. Dhampir fangs were elongated, sharp and only used for one purpose. Mating. Tilting his head slightly, Harry exposed himself willingly to his mate and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head once the man had started sucking on his blood. It was an incredible feeling and he instantly hissed, baring his fangs once more for the final time as he latched onto Severus's neck, both of them drinking their share.

There was a sudden feeling of satisfaction for them both, something drawing them together, the clarity of what was occurring hitting them hard and then finally, after what seemed to be hours, it happened. Harry moving once more, thrusting hard into his mate, grunting and sucking, pushing deeper into the man's neck; Severus equally desperate, biting down hard and letting crimson blood run between their chests, mixing with perspiration and come. The younger Vampire then felt it building once more, his cock twitching and growing more sensitive by the second until he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Sev'rus!" His scream was deep, pained and grunted loudly throughout the room.

If the man had any energy left after their consummation, he would have mirrored the teen's vocal appreciation, however there was nothing left. He was fed, shagged, bloodied and spent, his fingers digging into the arms either side of his body as Harry propped himself up and his body tensing as the final orgasm completed their bond. It wasn't without flare and had both of them had their eyes open, they would have witnessed the crimson glow that permeated from their bodies before flashing a bright white colour.

Thrusting through the aftershocks of his release, the Moroi collapsed, his arms and legs the consistency of jelly and his deflating erection sliding out of his Guardian. He was sore all over, something he hadn't been aware of only moments prior when he was mating with his intended. His head ached and pounded, the dimming sun over the manor even too bright to allow his eyes to even open. However, for all that he ached he had the clarity of mind unlike he had ever experienced, he could almost see his thoughts even though there were few at this point. With his muscles twitching and with the casual spasm every now and then, he couldn't remember what happened next, only that his mind went blank and the world around him went deathly quiet.

"… Harry." Severus's voice was distant, not that the teen could hear him and the exhausted Dhampir tried shifting so he could hold his Moroi but found the task rather difficult.

He was able to crack an eye open towards the younger Wizard, whilst unfocussed he was able to make out the slender frame of his mate and reached an arm out, touching the Gryffindor's chest, hand over the absent beat of his heart.


End file.
